Mou Ichido dake
by mikage-aya
Summary: Every one died in the final battle against Naraku. Now armed with the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha made a wish accidentally and changed history. How would he survive in the new yet familiar world that he made for himself?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

**Prologue: Be careful what you wish for**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Musashi district. To many, life go on as per normal even after the great battle they had witness a week ago. Yet to one, life seemed to have ended. Standing underneath the Goshinboku, a familiar figure in red played with the little ball in his hand. Such a small thing, yet so many people died for it.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Kohaku, Kouga, Kagura.......and Kagome." At the thought of the last name, Inuyasha felt tears falling down again. Once, he thought crying was a weakness that he could not show anyone. Now, there was no one else left to see. Never in his wildest dreams, would he expect himself to be the only person to survive the battle with Naraku.

:_No, that's not true. There is still Sesshomaru_.:

Speaking of which, another silver-haired figure appeared from the shadows. "Crying is unbecoming of you, Inuyasha."

"Urusai, Sesshomaru. What would you know?" Inuyasha snapped.

Immediately, a clawed hand wound itself around his neck, lifting him off the ground. "Don't think you are the only one who lost someone, half-breed. You are such a disgrace to our father's name. Maybe I should just end your pathetic, miserable existence right now." Sesshomaru sneered, tightening his grip around Inuyasha's neck.

If Sesshomaru was expecting a reaction out of his brother, then he must be disappointed. For Inuyasha did not even so much as struggle in his brother's grasp. His body hung limply, his dull golden gaze losing all will and determination to fight. Sesshomaru slowly loosen his grip, watching his half-brother fell onto the ground with a soft thud, angry red bruises marring his pale flesh.

"What do you plan to do with the jewel now, Inuyasha? Would you not wish your companions back?" Sesshomaru asked softly with an uncharacteristic gentleness underlying his tone. Time and Rin has soften his heart and taught him to be a bit kinder to his poor hanyou brother.

Inuyasha fingered the jewel in his palm. "I cannot. If I made a wish with selfish intentions, the jewel will be tainted. Kaede-baba told me so. Even now, the jaki that surround the jewel due to Naraku's taint is still lingering."

Sesshomaru lowered himself and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Before the last fight with Naraku, the two brothers had managed to resolve their differences and accepted each other. Now, Sesshomaru only wished to bring some small comfort to his little brother. "Why don't you travel with us back to the Western Lands, little brother? There's nothing for you here already."

Inuyasha lifted his eyes to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. The offer surprised him, and to tell the truth, touched his heart too. Managing a shaky smile, he shook his head. "What's the point, Sesshomaru? The Western land will not accept me anyway. Sometimes, I just wish all these didn't happen. That the jewel never existed. That Onigumo never became Naraku. Then they all wouldn't have died, ne?"

Sesshomaru would have said something, but at that point of time a bright glow from the Shikon no Tama suddenly enveloped the whole clearing. Inuyasha quickly squint his eyes but a sharp pain from hand traveled upwards to his whole body and he swiftly lost consciousness.

Hi people, please read and review. No flames please, they will be used to roast marshmallows. Come on, you know you want to press that blue button there. wink


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

**Chapter 1: Past....meet Present**

When Inuyasha opened his eyes again, Sesshomaru and the surrounding greenery were all gone. Instead he found himself lying on some surface. He quickly stood up and got into an alert mode, while scanning the unfamiliar surrounding. There was nothing but mist all around him, and visibility was extremely poor. There was also no scent of any living being around.

"Where the hell is this place?" Inuyasha swore, feeling more and more confused.

"This is the inside of the Shikon no Tama." a soft and gentle voice floated out from nowhere. From the shadows, a figure appeared. It was a lady with long hair, wearing ancient armor, walking gracefully towards him.

"Midoriko?" Inuyasha stuttered in suprise, recognising the Miko from the time at Midoriko's cave.

"Are you the one who made a wish just now?" Midoriko now stood before Inuyasha, looking at him from top to bottom. "Are you the one, hanyou?"

"Huh? What wish?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh shit, you mean all the things I've said just now? You can grant them?"

Midoriko shook her head. "No of cause not all. I cannot grant the wish of the Tama not existing because that would create a paradox. But I can grant you the wish of Onigumo not becoming Naraku. Is that good enough for you?"

Inuyasha thought over what Midoriko said. If Onigumo never become Naraku, Kikyou would never die. Miroku would never have Kazaana and Sango would never lose her brother. And Kagome would still be in her time, living her life happily instead of stranding between two worlds. The Shikon no Tama would not be shattered and everyone would have no reason to go on the quest to destroy Naraku. They would not lose their lives but would instead live happily. Inuyasha smiled, a chance to undo all of Naraku's evil, to make all their suffering and pain go away. He nodded eagarly.

Midoriko looked at the hanyou gravely. "But there is a catch, Inuyasha. Without Naraku, you would most probably never know your friends. They would never be your companions, you would be living a lonely existence. Don't you see, Sango would still be a Youkai exterminator, Miroku would still be a monk and Kikyou would still be a Miko. The next time you see them, they might try to destroy you instead. Can you bear seeing them not remembering you and looking you with hate and comtempt instead? Afterall they were supposed to destroy demons you know. Are you willing to bear the suffering of not having their love and friendship in exchange to have their happiness and lives back?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen in suprise and then lowered in sadness. "So da, minna will never remember me. To them, I will just be a worthless hanyou. But there's no choice at all. Better to let them hate me than for them to lie withering in a grave. At least some of us will be happy. At least I can buy them back their happiness."

Midoriko watched slowly as the emotions played across the hanyou's face. Inwardly she smiled. Even now she could read the decision that the hanyou was going to made. Indeed he was a pure soul. For if he wish with the intentions of benefitting himself, the jewel will be tainted by the selfishness of the wish. But if he wish with the intentions of helping others, his love and loyalty for his companions will purify the jewel.

Inuyasha looked up towards Midoriko and smiled. "I will do it. Please grant me my wish, Midoriko-sama."

Midoriko came over and hold Inuyasha by his sleeves. "Inuyasha, I will bring you back to the time of 50 years ago. Kill the spider youkai that will tempt Onigumo into giving his soul and your wish will be granted. But after you killed the spider, you will be stuck in that time frame. The Shikon no Tama would be in your keeping, until you killed the spider. Then the wish will be fulfilled and the jewel will be purified."

"But how would I know the spider youkai?"

"It has the mark that Naraku has on his back. It is a red and yellow spider with stripes on its body. Remember the first night that you've seen Kikyou? That new moon night? That spider is right nearby. Kill it before you turned human. And remember Inuyasha, Kikyou has not seen you then. She is a powerful Miko, be careful."

Inuyasha nodded and felt the world spining before everything goes black.

"Oh man, my head fucking hurts." Inuyasha moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. 'Shit, where am I now?' Taking a sniff of the air around him, he suddenly shot up. 'Shit, I'm in the past now. And it's going to be sunset soon. I must kill the spider youkai while I can still track him.'

Inuyasha slowly stood up with the help of Tessaiga. The Shikon no Tama is now resting around his neck, hidden from view by the Fire Rat Robe. It pulsed warmly against his skin, sending waves of healing power to clear his headache.

:Thanks, Midoriko-sama.: Inuyasha thought wryly while extending all of his tracking skills to find one small spider youkai.

After half an hour, Inuyasha was starting to panic. Nightfall was coming and there's no sign of a spider youkai anywhere. Suddenly, Inuyasha caught the scent of a youkai that smelt similar to Naraku and went towards the east direction. His suspicions were confirmed by the spider web seen along the trail. It led him to a cave where the entrance was covered by thick white webs.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and cut through the webs. There in the middle of the cave was the spider youkai that Midoriko described.

"Kisama, what are you doing here?" It hissed, spurting tons of poisonous webs towards Inuyasha who quickly jumped out of the way. The webs hit the nearby weeds, melting it almost immediately, releasing pungent miasma.

"You don't need to know who I am. Just prepare to die." Inuyasha screamed as he unleashed Kaze no Kizu. The spider youkai, not knowing what to expect, died immediately.

At the moment of it's death, several things simultaneously happened. First the Shikon no Tama glowed pink and floated gently out of Inuyasha' Robe. Midoriko appeared again and bowed slightly towards Inuyasha.

"Thank you for purifying the jewel, Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was surprised, to put it mildly.

Midoriko smiled. "When you made the wish without thoughts of yourself, filling yourself with concern and love for your friends and companions, you did something that I never expect anyone, least of all a hanyou could do. Your soul is balanced between the four aspects and because of that, your wish purify the jewel much in the same way a Miko could. You gave me the extra boost to defeat the youkai spirits within the jewel. Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her and then at the jewel again. "What will happen to it now?"

"The spirits within the jewel are gone, including mine. It no longer has the power to grant wishes. But there would be some left over power within the Tama and if youkai would to get their hands on it, it might still strengthen them. The power within will slowly fade away but meanwhile I'm afraid you still have to take care of it. Will you do this for me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at the glowing jewel and sighed. "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway. But how long will it take for the power to be gone?"

Midoriko sighed. "I'm not sure. Could be days, could be weeks, could be years."

Inuyasha nodded. "No choice I guess. Can't left it lying around for idiots to grab it right? Shit." Then realising that he cursed in front of a Miko, he blushed.

Midoriko rolled her eyes. Then suddenly without warning she plucked the jewel from the air and threw it towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was stunned by her actions and forgot to dodge. The jewel hit him squarely in the chest and melt into him.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha swore, feeling for the jewel around him. But it disappeared and he looked at Midoriko questioningly.

"Well, what better place to hide the jewel than inside you right? The jewel does not have the Shikon aura around it anymore but it's better to play safe. In this way, I can be sure that the only way people can get the jewel is through your life."

Inuyasha swore again, this time uncaring of proper ettique. "I thought protecting it means like holding it, not stuff it inside me you know."

Midoriko smiled apolegetically. "Take care Inuyasha."

At the same time, Kikyou the Village Miko of the Musashi District, protector of the Shikon no Tama, suddenly felt something changed in the air.

"Nan da, sono kehai....." Kikyou silently wondered. For a moment, it seems as though the Shikon no Tama was in the forest. But that's impossible she know, for it was in the village shrine right now. And there was an unfamiliar youki around the strange aura. Kikyou readied her bow and arrows and set off to discover the strange occurrence despite the fact that she was dead tired from fighting all the youkai coming after the jewel and sustained some injuries.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was left standing alone in the clearing. Midoriko's spirit was gone. He sheathed the Tessaiga and looked up into the sky.

"Kuso, I forgot about the new moon." Inuyasha whispered as his hair started to turn black and his claws and fangs retreated. Inuyasha was no fool, he knew that even in this time, there are many youkai dying to kill him because of his hanyou status. Inuyasha started to turned around when he came face to face with the last person he expected to see. Kikyou, with her arrow readied at him.

Hi people, please read and review. No flames please, they will be used to roast marshmallows. Come on, you know you want to press that blue button there. wink


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Present.....meet Past**

* * *

For Kikyou, the tracking for thankfully short. When she chanced upon the clearing, it was obvious that a battle had taken place there. She could sense the death of a youkai within the cave. But what she saw was the back of a ningen boy standing in the middle of the cave. However, despite his appearances, Kikyou dared not let down her guard. She knew that many youkai can take on human forms and mask their youki. A strange boy standing in the middle of a battlefield with a dead youkai corpse cannot be normal. She readied her arrow just in time for the boy to turn around. 

When he turned around though, Kikyou was taken by surprise again. She half expected a hideous monster and gleaming fangs dripping blood. But the boy looked perfectly normal, pleasant looking in fact, with unnaturally long raven hair and wide violet eyes. He could almost pass for a girl, but his features were too masculine. The boy's eyes widen in surprise, perhaps at the sight of the arrow in front of him. Was it just her, or did she detect a fleeting shadow of pain dancing across his features before they were schooled into a mask of indifference.

"Who are you? Stranger? Are you looking for the Shikon no Tama also?" Kikyou asked.

The boy looked shocked and yet sad at the same time. "Shikon no Tama, nan da sono Shikon no Tama?"

"You dont know. Then all is good. Do not come near me again if you want your life." Kikyou whispered, a sense of deja vu hitting her even as she lowered her bow.

For Inuyasha, the situation was almost laughable, if it was not the fact the it was so pathetic. To think that the first thing that he said again after meeting Kikyou again was the same line that he spoke to her fifty years ago. Suddenly, he heard a thud sound, only to discover that Kikyou had collapsed due to exhaustion from fighting other youkai.

"Foolish woman." Inuyasha grumbled as he made his way towards her to see if she was alright. Yet as he walked closer, the sound of approaching villagers could be heard.

"Kikyou-sama!" "Kikyou onee-sama...."

They are coming soon. Inuyasha realized that Kikyou would be alright after all. He quickly left the clearing, wondering which way should he go now, in this strange and yet familiar world. All he had left now, was the Tetsusaiga, and countless memories of happy and sad times that would never ever be realized again.

Tugging a forelock of his raven hair, a cold fear suddenly entered Inuyasha's heart. Would Kagome still exist if Kikyou did not die fifty years ago? With a sudden renewed sense of mission, Inuyasha began making his way to the Bone-Eater's Well.

* * *

"Oh, please let this work!" Inuyasha plead silently as he jumped into the well. To his utmost relief, the well magic surrounded him. Within moments he reached his destination. Taking a whiff of the air, he confirmed that he was now in Kagome's era. Silently he traveled down the familiar path and climb up the tree that leads to Kagome's room. Although it was a bit more difficult in his human form, he managed to accomplished his task and perched himself on the branch nearest to the window. 

From the window, he could see a familiar figure was sleeping peacefully on the pink bed. Everything was as it was in his memories; the same pink sheets, the writing desk and the white walls. For a moment, Inuyasha felt such a strong bittersweet emotion welling up within him that tears filled his eyes. Yet he hastily rubbed them away, refusing to show any sign of weakness, even on this New Moon night. However, his movements caused the leaves to rattle against the window. The figure on the bed stirred at the sound and rubbed her eyes opened sleepily, until she caught sight of the hanyou outside the window.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome did not scream. Instead she went to the window and opened it. Without a trace of fear, she asked gently, "Who are you?"

When those words reached his ears, Inuyasha thought he might fall over, yet in a moment he understood. This Kagome does not know him at all. Finally he realized, that he managed to lose Kagome in such a utterly complete way that he could never get her back again no matter how hard he fought. He raised his gaze to meet hers, willing her to understand, to remember what they shared.

When the moment their eyes met, Kagome felt a jolt in her heart. The boy's pain was so strong and palpable that she longed to comfort him, to know his name, to sooth his pain away. She wanted to reach out to him, feeling such a strong sense of familiarity. It was as if his name was on the tip of her tongue. She felt as though if she opened her lips, his name would escape from her mouth and the spell would be broken. Yet when she moved to speak, nothing came out of her because she didn't know the boy's name. Even if every fiber of her body said she should. She lowered her head in shame and when she raised her head a moment later, the boy was gone. It was as if he was never there, just a mere figment of her imagination. She shrugged off the encounter as an aftermath of her dreams and climb back onto the bed, closing her eyes. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she could not forget that gaze, the gaze that took her breathe away.

That night she dreamt. She dreamt of a silver and red figure hugging her. But she would never know who she was dreaming of.

* * *

Back at the well house, Inuyasha gripped the edge of the well so tightly that his knuckles turn white. "I understand now, the price that I must pay for that wish." Inuyasha smiled sardonically, before leaping into the well.

"I will never come back here again. Never," Inuyasha vowed silently in his heart, even as it broke into pieces.

* * *

Author notes: To answer the question of whether this will be Inu/Kag or Inu/Kik, well, I'm not sure too. It is Inu/Kag in the sense that before the story started, I assumed that Inuyasha and Kagome had confessed their feelings for each other. Definitely, Inuyasha still have feelings for Kagome. But as to whether it is possible to work Kagome back into the story, it would have to depend on my muse. 

As to whether would it be Inu/Kik, it is still an unknown. Because Kikyou seems to appear more frequently in the first few chapters, it may at first seem be like Inu/Kik. But who knows. There may be more twists coming up. I'm sorry if the story seems a bit slow in the beginning. That is because I'm trying to build up the characters' background and motivations. It would be interesting to write Kagome back into the story, but right now, she lost all her memories of what happened. And since memories shaped our perceptions and character, I believe that even if Kagome comes back, she would not be the same Kagome that Inuyasha remembered. Of course, Inuyasha is now also different. In a sense, it's like a trip back into the past, seeing the same events through the eyes of one who is wiser and more experienced. Kikyou's character would be more like the Miko of the past, however, the variable in the equation is now Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Taking the road less travelled**

* * *

When Inuyasha reached the Feudal era, the sun had just risen. With a swift leap, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and began making his way to the Goshinboku. 

"Where should I go from here? I can go anywhere now, yet there's nowhere for me to go. Naraku was gone, Miroku and Sango won't be born for another few decades and Kagome cannot remember me. What should I do?" Inuyasha pondered.

As he was walking deeper and deeper into the forest, so lost was he in his thoughts that he did not realize that someone was behind him until he heard the sound of a bow snapping. Years of ingrained reflexes saved him barely from being pierced through the heart but the arrow still managed to hit his shoulder. With a snarled of pain, he gripped the purifying arrow and pull it off swiftly, burning his hands in the process. He twirled around, only to see Kikyou behind him, with another arrow notched.

Meanwhile, Kikyou's eyes widen as the silver haired figure turned around. She expected the youkai to attack her immediately for wounding him yet the youkai stared at her with an unreadable expression. Was she mistaken, or was there a look of hurt on his face. Yet within moments, the features schooled themselves into a mask of indifference. But still, the youkai did not attack. The familiar red robes and long hair caused something in her mind to click.

"You are the boy from yesterday, aren't you?" Kikyou stated coldly. "You are a hanyou."

"So?" Inuyasha countered. His shoulder was bleeding but it was not a major wound since none of the arteries were hit.

"Are you after Shikon no Tama too? Is that why you lingered around this place?"

"No." Inuyasha answered flatly. Kikyou could sense no deception in the boy's words yet something in the way he answered sent vibes of unease through her.

"I told you to stay away already, didn't I?" Kikyou countered. "This place does not welcome your kind."

Inuyasha paused. How many times had he heard that phrase since young. "So? This forest does not belong to you anyway. Who are you to tell me to go?"

"Fine. But if I catch news that you are creating trouble around here, I will not hesitate to exterminate you, understand?" Kikyou snapped coldly before she was gone.

Inuyasha was torn. Should he chased after Kikyou or should he just leave? :I shouldn't stay. She would be better off without me. But if I stay near, I can protect the jewel. Then Kikyou won't have to suffer so much. Who knows, perhaps she might have a chance at happiness too.: The idea of relieving the burden of his first love made a small smile crept onto his face. :_Kikyou, I don't want you to be so lonely like when I first saw you. I hope that you can find happiness too.:_

With that silent resolve, Inuyasha decided to stay near the village and protect the protector of the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Several months passed. Most of the demons attacking the village were all intercepted by Inuyasha. Soon, rumors of an unknown spirit protecting the Tama spread. Some said it was a kami, others claimed it was the spirit of Midoriko. Meanwhile, Kikyou herself was puzzled. The number of youkai attacking the village lessen dramatically. Moreover, she could sometimes sense a familiar youki near her, or a flash of silver and red. Could it be the hanyou? 

For Inuyasha, life was as great as it could be. He gets to vent his frustration on those pathetic youkai, sit on his favorite tree without being bothered by Kouga, Naraku or even Sesshomaru. (Though he was quite sure Kouga and Sesshomaru were somewhere around, he never bothered to look for them.) As he was about to doze off, a strange whizzing sound woke him up and he quickly jumped down, narrowly missing the arrow that flew past his head. Inuyasha was getting seriously pissed off.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, teme?" Inuyasha ranted, grouchy that he could not get to enjoy his afternoon nap.

Kikyou stood out from the shadows. "So it's you who went around killing the demons? I thought you left?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted, "I killed those stupid demons because they were irritating me. Anyway its none of your business, bitch."

"You are really rude. But what can I expect from an uncivilized hanyou anyway." Kikyou retorted.

Inuyasha bristled. "Hanyou, hanyou. I have a name you know. Stop calling me a hanyou, bitch."

"Fine. Tell me your name. And I will never call you a hanyou again." Kikyou whispered, a part of her wondering why she was conversing with a demon and another part of her feeling a strange sense of familiarity at the words that flew past her mouth.

Inuyasha paused. For a second, memories assaulted him. :_Kikyou once said that to me too. Before we fell into Naraku's trap. :_

Kikyou frowned at the reaction of the hanyou before her. At first he seemed so rude and obnoxious, but now his face became so gentle with a bitter sweet smile playing on his face. The rays of sunlight caught his hair, turning him into a creature of ethereal beauty. Kikyou blushed at her own thoughts, while scolding herself mentally for thinking such things about a demon.

"Inuyasha da."

"Inuyasha..ka?" Kikyou repeated his name, tasting the feel of his name on her lips. Somehow it fits. Inu being dog, and yasha being forest spirit. He seems like a forest spirit to her, wandering around in the company of trees. "My name is Kikyou. Use it and don't call me a bitch again, got it?"

Inuyasha did something really childish right then. He stuck his tongue out at her. Before she could react however, he leapt away, disappearing from sight.

Yet something strange happen from then on. It was as if an unspoken truce formed between the two of them. Inuyasha would quietly trailed behind Kikyou, and Kikyou would pretend she does not know he existed. It was a strange and delicate balance, and one which neither wished to break.

* * *

Author notes: Thank you so much, everyone, for all these reviews. I'll try my best to update as often as possible and avoid writer's block. But I'm afraid I cannot give too much away currently as to which direction the story would go. But don't worry, Inuyasha will not suddenly just jumped into Kikyou's embrace and forget all about Kagome. Even if Kagome doesn't appear in this story for a while, her influence can still be seen in the way Inuyasha had changed. Currently, the timeline in the past is fifty years ago. So Kaede is a small girl, Kikyou is still alive, Sesshomaru and the other youkai presumbly still around. As for Miroku and Sango, heheh, we shall see. I might have something planned for them afterall. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

* * *

****

**Chap****ter 4: Looking after Chibis**

* * *

"Kaede, Kaede, are you there?" Kikyou wandered around their small hut, looking frantically for her small sister. 

"Onee-sama, here I am." Kaede quickly ran into the hut shouting.

"Kaede, I need you to do something important for me alright? Remember the pain-numbing plant I showed you yesterday?" Kaede nodded eagerly. "Good. Can you quickly go and retrieve some for me from the forest? Michiko-san is going into labour soon and I forgot to stock up on it. I have to go and look after her now. Can you do this for me, Kaede?"

"Of course, Onee-sama. I will come back quickly." Kikyou shot her little sibling a grateful smile. Sometimes there were just so many things to be done in the village and she don't know if she could handle them all without Kaede helping her.

"Arigatou, Kaede."

_

* * *

_

"Where is that herb.....aha there it is." Kaede skipped towards the plant quickly. "It must be this. I remember the heart-shaped leaves."

So engrossed was she in her harvesting of the medicinal plant, Kaede failed to notice the swiftly approaching jaki. When she raised her head up, a scream escaped from her lips as her eyes took in the sight of a centipede youkai approaching her. She quickly took the plants and ran.

"Shikon no Tama.....heheh I will take you hostage and demand the jewel from Kikyou." The Centipede Mistress cackled evilly, her broken body floating swiftly in the air, chasing.

Just as Kaede thought she was going to be done for, a strange voice cried out. "Sankon Tessou." She lifted up her head to see a strange boy dressed in red standing before her, his silver hair flying in the wind.

Kaede was about to state her thanks when she noticed the puppy ears on that man's head. "Youkai!!" she shrieked, turning tail and running again in a random direction.

Inuyasha nearly choked on his laughter. "_Hahaha...Kaede-baba's reaction was so funny_." He thought to himself even as he chased after the small girl. _Stupid girl, did not Kikyou tell her I was harmless?_ Guess not, he muttered. Why should he expect Kikyou to do that anyway? It's not as if they were very familiar with each other. They barely exchanged ten lines so far.

"Oi, oi, Chibi, don't run!!" Inuyasha cried, leaping at the same time to cover more distance. There were many dangerous animals around in that direction where Kaede ran off and Inuyasha sure does not wish to see harm come to the little girl who helped him so much fifty years later. With his inhuman speed, he caught up with Kaede within moments and held her wrist tightly to stop her from running.

"Oi, Chibi, stop running. I meant you no harm." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Liar! If you hoped to get the Shikon no Tama from my sister through me, you must be dreaming, youkai!!" Kaede screamed, bitting Inuyasha's hand to get him to let her go.

"Oww....you brat!! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha was totally unprepared for the attack and let Kaede go. She immediately turned and ran but another hand caught her wrist.

"Fuck, Chibi, you got a good bite." Inuyasha muttered, staring at his bleeding hand. "I'm not going to get the Shikon no Tama alright? You sister knows me."

"Honto?" Kaede questioned, her big eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Come on, if I really want to hurt you, you won't stand a chance ok?"

Kaede looked thoughtful. The youkai was right. She won't stand a chance if it really wished to hurt her. Sneaking a look at the youkai whose face was scrunching up as he gingerly examine the bleeding hand, Kaede decided to trust the youkai.

"Gomen, youkai. I should not have bit you. Thanks for saving me just now."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede's face closely, watching for any hints of deception. When he saw the young, yet familiar face was filled with regret and guilt, he let a smile crept over his face. "Alright, you are forgiven, Chibi."

Kaede snorted. "I'm not Chibi. My name is Kaede."

"Fine, Kaede-baba then."

Kaede felt like bashing the youkai's head at that moment, even though it was a foolish and dangerous notion. "I'm not a baba...I'm just a kid. Are you blind youkai?"

Inuyasha laughed. It seems so strange that the old miko who treated him like a child then was being treated like a child now by him. "I'm not a youkai, chibi."

Kaede's eyes narrowed. "You can't be human. Not with those ears."

"I'm a hanyou. Didn't your sister teach you how to sense aura? You should have realize by now that my youki is slightly different from normal youkai."

Kaede lowered her face. "Onee-sama taught me, but some things I don't understand. Some are too advance for me to learn now."

Inuyasha ruffled Kaede's hair. "It's ok Chibi. You are still young anyway."

"I'm not Chibi. I'm Kaede!! Ka-e-de!!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Fine, take your pick. You want me to call you Kaede-baba or Chibi?"

Kaede pouted. "Why can't you call me Kaede? Just Kaede, three syllabus will do anyway."

Inuyasha shrugged. Somewhere though their conversation, he had loosen his grip on Kaede's hand and they were now sitting down on the grass chatting as if they had known each other for a long time. Inuyasha poked at his bleeding hand, trying to see how severe the wound was.

Kaede observed the hanyou sitting opposite her. She had never met a hanyou before. Kikyou-onee sama said that hanyou were rare and often mistreated. Some hanyou can be quite violent but most were kind and shy. The hanyou in front of her now doesn't seem shy but he doesn't seem violent either. He looked like a normal human being, except for those fluffy puppy ears that were twitching now and then. A sudden urge caught hold of Kaede as she stared at those ears, fascinated.

Inuyasha felt unnerved by Kaede's sudden stare, or rather the direction she was staring. Her face took on a curious and dreamy expression, one which he recognized from his travels with Kagome. Kaede opened her mouth but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Don't say it....Don't even say it." Inuyasha growled.

Unfortunately, the lure of the forbidden was too strong. Kaede opened her mouth all the same anyway.

"Mister hanyou, can I touch your ears?"

_

* * *

_

It's the ears. Something about his ears seemed to attract females to him. Inuyasha grumbled as Kaede happily pet the soft fur covering his delicate hearing organ.

"Don't shout into them, got it?" Inuyasha warned, before grudgingly allowed Kaede to climb unto him and feel the soft velvet fur.

"Wow...they are so soft. And they can move." Kaede giggled as she tried to hold still one ear which was twitching madly in her grasp.

Inuyasha sighed. His hand had stopped bleeding but the blood crusted over. "Shouldn't you go back to the village now?"

Kaede froze. "Oh no!!" Inuyasha winced at the high-pitched voice so near his ears. "I forgot to give Onee-sama the medicinal plants!! She's going to be so disappointed in me!!" Kaede's eyes started to tear up at the thought of failing her sister.

Inuyasha started to panic. Tears were bad. Tears by girls were even worse. Inuyasha quickly tried to pacify the small kid who was just short of brawling her eyes out. "Okay okay Chibi. Don't cry okay. Don't cry. I tell you what, I carry you to the outskirt of the village now alright? You'll not be late this way."

"Honto?" Kaede's eyes widened, not believing her luck. A kind-hearted hanyou is willing to send her back?

Inuyasha nodded. "Hold tight Chibi." He instructed as he carried Kaede on his back and began the familiar trip back to the village.

_

* * *

_

"Kaede! What took you so long? What happened?" Kikyou asked worriedly, even as Kaede handed the herbs to her.

"Gomen onee-sama." Kaede mumbled.

"I'm not angry with you, Kaede-chan. I'm worried for you. Tell me what happen later alright? I have to tend to Michiko-san now." Kikyou hugged her sister tightly and kissed the top of her head softly.

Kaede nodded. She went over to the pouch to wait for her older sister to finish even as she thought over the day's events.

_I don't even know his name._ Kaede thought. _Will I see him again? _

_

* * *

_

Author notes: Well in case you are confused, Inuyasha called Kaede chibi in episode 147 – 148 (A fateful love song before we met). And don't worry, it's not Inu/Kaede. Though the thought is pretty funny and twisted. Thank you everyone for reviewing and staying with me throughout this whole journey. Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu. I promise that I will go back and edit my spelling and grammer mistakes when I have time, as well as to make a glossary for each chapter. Once again, I dedicate this chapter to all you readers out there. Thanks for reading!

**Glossary**

Youkai - Demon

Hanyou - A half demon

Honto - Really?

-baba - a term attached to the back of someone's name. Used for old ladies in a rude way.

jaki - evil/ demonic aura

sankon tessou - Inuyasha's attack. I'm not sure what's the name of it in dub version.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

****

**Ch****apter 5: A S****mall Talk **

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, you are here aren't you?" Kikyou shouted into the seemingly empty air, while sitting on the lush green fields. "Why don't you come down?" She invited, guessing that the strange hanyou would be on one of his favored branches. Sometimes, she could have almost swore that Inuyasha behaved more like a cat than a dog.

"Keh! What do you want?" Inuyasha grunted as he landed beside Kikyou.

"Kaede told me what happen already. I just want to say thank you."

Inuyasha flushed uncomfortably. Somehow the events that are happening now are paralleling too closely with what he remembered fifty years ago. Although being in Kikyou's presence brought a small measure of comfort to him, he feared that history might repeat itself again. That was why he tried to distance himself emotionally from Kikyou by acting cold and rude. But he could not help himself, being drawn to the soul that resides within Kikyou. Somewhere along the line, he decided that maybe he just was cursed by the fates.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha replied, dusting himself and preparing to go.

"Matte." Kikyou whispered. "Inuyasha, can I asked you something?"

Inuyasha grunted. "Ya, what?"

"Why do you not desire the Shikon no Tama? You are a hanyou, surely you know that the Shikon no Tama can make you a full youkai?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I know. Would you rather me seek out the jewel from you then?"

"If you do, then I have to kill you. Make no mistakes I will not hesitate to defend the jewel from corruption. But I don't wish to fight you. But I cannot understand your motives, why you do not wish for the jewel."

"And that disturbs you right, Kikyou?" Inuyasha concluded. "If I tell you the reason why I do not wish for the jewel, you won't believe me anyway. I used to desire the jewel very much, to find a place to belong. But someone taught me that true acceptance is not like this. If you really accept someone, you would accept that person totally, flaws and everything. You won't expect that person to change just to suit your tastes." As Inuyasha said this, his hand unconsciously wandered to the prayer beads, his mind floating to a girl who came from the future, who loved him for who he was.

Kikyou's eyes widen at Inuyasha's words. Never would she expect a youkai, or a hanyou to say something like this. Her gaze was drawn to Inuyasha's neck, where the prayer beads reside.

"Those Kotodama beads, those were the works of a Miko. Was she the one who taught you this?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie. "Ya. She was the one who put the necklace on me."

"You were subdued before?" Kikyou rose an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe that Inuyasha would bow to anyone.

Inuyasha blushed. "Well, I tried to kill her. So an older Miko put the necklace on me and asked her to subdue me." He tried to explain things without giving away too many details.

"So you were dangerous. Maybe I should ask this Miko more about you and your character then. Where is she now?"

"You won't find her anymore." Inuyasha whispered, a hint of sadness crept into his eyes unnoticed. "She's gone."

For a moment, Kikyou entertained the possibility that Inuyasha had killed this mysterious Miko. But his tone and his expression seemed to say otherwise. Yet something about the Miko was intriguing. There are few who had the power to create Kotodama beads and she almost knew all of them. Inuyasha's past seemed to be filled with secrets. And suddenly, Kikyou had the urge to want to know them all. But she knew Inuyasha would only be driven away if she pushed on with her questions.

For a moment, silence seemed to filled up the whole place. The breeze gently swayed the tall grass. And Kikyou just sat there, looking at Inuyasha, who fingered the beads. Inuyasha started to rose again, when a voice interrupted him.

"Inuyasha, what do you see when you see me?" Kikyou asked softly, not really expecting an answer.

Inuyasha paused. It was the same question again from fifty years ago. Immediately, his reaction was the same as before. "Huh?"

"I'm a human, but I cannot act as a human. I cannot hesitate, cannot show any weakness for fear of youkai seeing them. You remind me of myself. That was why I couldn't bear the thought of fighting you."

"Don't say that Kikyou. It's not in your character to say that." Inuyasha whispered, feeling like an actor that is rehearsing his lines. He knew Kikyou's reaction to his words, and he knew if he turned back, and saw her lonely expression, he might fall in love with her once more. That was why he froze there, not moving, not daring to turn back.

"Is that so? Indeed that's not in my character, huh?" Kikyou smiled, yet the smile seemed melancholy, resigned and bittersweet at the same time.

Perhaps it was instinct, or perhaps it was fate. But the moment those words leave her lips, Inuyasha was struck by a déjà vu so strong that he automatically turned his body to face Kikyou. And the same expression now gracing Kikyou's face sent something unknown through his heart. He remembered his first reaction upon hearing those words. At that point of time, he lost the will to do bad, to be mischievous. And now, hearing the same words again, he had another epiphany.

:_Kikyou, you were right. We were indeed the same, plauged by loneliness. Now that I have found my anchor,I wish that you would have the chance to find yours too.:_

Kikyou rose up, brushing the grass stains away from her red hakama. She turned and prepared to leave, cursing her foolishness at spilling her heart to a hanyou whom she don't even know well. Yet a voice stopped her in the tracks.

"Matte, Kikyou." Inuyasha opened his mouth, not daring to believe what he was going to say. "Tomorrow, would you like to come here again?" At Kikyou's disbelieving look, he stammered. "Erm, I would like to give you something tomorrow."

"Really?" Kikyou sounded skeptical. He couldn't blame her, he would be too. But she nodded and left, leaving him with a sense of relief.

But that relief only lasted for three seconds before he slapped himself on the forehead. Where on earth was he going to get Kikyou a present?

:_Baka..baka.....Where on Earth am I going to get a present? Cursed my stupid big mouth.: _

In the end, Inuyasha could only think of a possession that he owned besides his clothes on his back and the Tessaiga. :_Ofukuro's rouge. But where on Earth did I keep it last time? Oh yeah, I buried it at Ofukuro's grave. I guess it's destiny that I give Kikyou that afterall. I just hope history will not repeat itself again._

* * *

**Author notes**: A short chapter this time round, and perhaps not very eventful. I hope to portray the growing relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyou here (friendship or otherwise: it's up to your own intepretation.) As for Kagome, I find it harder and harder to introduce her into the story, simply because I want to create some angst, and if Kagome is around, Inuyasha would be happy and there would be a severe lack of my brand of angst!! Hahaha, just kidding. I had in mind some directions where this story is heading, but I will also be happy to hear from you guys.

To **Leo of the stars** Well I read that yasha meant forest spirit in an interview with Rumiko Takahashi on internet so that's how I got that tibit from. As for its accuracy, I'm not very sure too.

To **inuyasha/pop/pop**: Whether Kagome will be back or not is a question that I'm wondering too....

To **Elconquisador**: The apparent paradox is due to something called creative license. Just kidding, actually I meant it that when Inuyasha went back in time, his mind was thrown back into his body of fifty years ago. The reason why he still has Tessaiga is because the Shikon no Tama actually allows the sword to stay with him. As he is the one who made the wish, he gets some allowance. As to whether the various attacks existed or not, please read more to find out more. But Kaze no Kizu and Bakuryuuha would definitely exist as it doesn't depend on external upgrade features but is part of the "hardware". As long as the owner has knowledge, the techniques should be available.

To **TaintedInuShemeeko, yoyo person , CTHKSI, Chika of the high Mts, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, Unknown, NefCanuck** and all other reviewers of previous chapters: A big Thank You for reading thus far.....You all have made my day. Honto ni Arigatou Gozaimasu.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

****

**Chapter 6: A Family Visit**

* * *

"Time passes so quickly eh," Inuyasha muttered to himself, standing on top of a tree gazing at Kikyou who was playing with the children. "Kagome, how I wished you are with me now."

Something about Kikyou always brought Kagome to his mind. The way they act, the way they talk, the way they react to events was seemingly different on the surface. But once in a blue moon, Kikyou would do something that was so Kagome-like that Inuyasha would just freeze there. Sometimes, if he just closed his eyes, he could even pretend that the one laughing there was Kagome, not Kikyou. It nearly drove him nuts.

"Inuyasha, you are there aren't you?" Kikyou looked up, spotting the red-clad hanyou. "Why don't you come down and play with us?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered, quelling the ridiculous longing to be down there. He flushed at the invitation, not really expecting himself to be accepted by the villagers. Yet somehow, after a few months, the villagers got used to the sight of him hanging around the village. The fact that Kikyou and Kaede spoke highly of him helped of cause, since the Miko were highly revered and respected. A sudden pricky pain on his chest snapped him out of his brooding and Inuyasha instinctively slapped his chest, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Long time no see, Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga the flea barely croaked out, before floating gently onto Inuyasha's outstretched hand.

"Myouga-jiji?" Inuyasha whispered in shock. He truly did not expect to see his retainer here. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyou raised her head up, sensing an unfamiliar youki. Immediately, she shooed the children away and approached Inuyasha, who seemed to be looking down on his palm and muttering to himself.

"Inuyasha, I sensed an unfamiliar youki. What is it?" Kikyou asked, readying her bow at the same time.

Inuyasha looked sheepish. "I don't think you need the bow, Kikyou. You won't be able to shoot this youkai."

Kikyou rose an eyebrow. "Are you underestimating me?"

Inuyasha stretched out his hand, where Myouga lie. "No, it's just that Myouga-jiji is so small that I don't think your arrow can hit him anyway."

Kikyou put down the bow and came over to peer at Inuyasha's hand where the source of youki is coming from. "I think you are right, Inuyasha." She replied sardonically at the strange sight of a flea youkai sucking greedily on Inuyasha's palm.

"Stop that, Myouga-jiji." Inuyasha cried when he felt the small pricking pain again on his palm.

"Sorry Inuyasha-sama. It's just that your blood is so delicious and I haven't had a decent meal since a long time."

Kikyou bite back a laugh. "Seems like the only person in danger here is you, Inuyasha."

* * *

"Nani? Someone is looking for my father's grave?" Inuyasha groaned. He really cannot believe his luck. It doesn't take a genius to know that the person must be his dear brother, Sesshomaru.

Myouga nodded solemnly. "That is why, Inuyasha-sama, I came over to find you. This is a matter of grave importance."

"You mean you escaped right?" Inuyasha sighed. Myouga would always be Myouga, no matter what happened. Besides them, Kikyou and Kaede were sitting quietly, listening to the conversation without interrupting. Kikyou was also boiling some stew for dinner.

"Inuyasha-sama.....How could you say that about me?" Myouga pretended to look hurt.

Kikyou spoke for the first time. "Inuyasha, I don't understand? Why would anyone want the remains of your father?"

Myouga peered at Kikyou, as if seeing her for the first time. "Oh my, a Miko. Inuyasha-sama. Perhaps she could help us." Turning to Kikyou, he replied. "Miko-sama, the reason is because Inuyasha-sama's father is a Taiyoukai. In fact, he is the Lord of the Western Lands. Within his remains was a great treasure hidden, that is the Tessaiga, which can slew hundred youkai at one swing. Unfortunately, no one knows where the grave is."

Inuyasha snorted. "Myouga-jiji, you are really so blind. Can't you see that the sword that I'm holding is Tessaiga?"

Myouga jumped onto Tessaiga's scabbard and whispered, "Oh man. It is really the Tessaiga. How did you get it, Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably. "Does it matter? And I can even tell you who is the one looking for Oyaji's grave."

"Who is it?" Kaede, Kikyou and Myouga questioned at the same time.

"It's....."Inuyasha paused, catching a familiar scent in the air. "It's Sesshomaru."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the correct place, Jaken?" a cold voice asked, sending tingles of fear down the toad demon's spine.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken croaked out, not daring to speak more for fear of his master's wrath.

:_Inuyasha....holding the Fang of our father. There's no mistake about it. The smell of the wind is directing me. This is the smell of Tessaiga_: Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked through the forest calmly. :_So we meet again, Inuyasha.:_

As he approached the clearing, a red blur suddenly appeared some distance away, only to reveal itself as Inuyasha, holding an untransformed katana in his hand.

"Stand back, Jaken." Sesshoumaru softly commanded.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled out, trying hard to remember that this Sesshomaru is not the same as the one in his memories.

"Worthless half-breed, need you even asked? I come for the Fang." Sesshomaru stated calmly. "Now, hand it over, or prepare to die."

* * *

Author notes: I apologize, everyone, for the long delay in posting. I was so busy this week with my school work and projects. On a happier note, I can safely say that I would be even more busy next week. Yay!! jumping around as if she's mad I'm sorry people, the stress is getting to me.

To reviewers TaintedInuShemeeko, Elconquisador, FushigiYugiFan80, Chika of the high Mts, NefCanuck, Prepare For I Am The Sugar Kitten , Anonymous: thanks for reviewing. I would be nothing without you guys.

To answer Anonymous's question: Actually, I don't know!! Okay, the explanation sounds lame and please, don't beat me!! Well, let's just pretend that the bone-eating well can connect to Kaogome's era from any era, and that fifty years' time difference is a small case to the mighty well made of Goshinboku wood. (Well, that's what the first movie said I think)

Well, the sad thing is I'm actually aware of many spelling mistakes and grammatical mistakes which I made and always told myself to correct with opportunity. Unfortunately, I have been so busy with redecorating my room and preparing my school work that I have no time to go back and fixed things through. So hopefully you guys can bear with me for a little while. And click the reviewer's button while you are on it, that would really make my day.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

* * *

****

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

* * *

Even without looking, Kikyou could also see how strong the stranger's youki was. It swirled around him, in shades of silver and blue, preparing to strike out at the opponent in a split moment. 

"Who is he?" Kikyou whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"He is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha-sama's half brother." Myouga replied, hopping onto Kikyou's shoulder at the same time.

"Half brother?" Kikyou whispered. "I see. He is a full youkai."

Kikyou observed the stranger closer. He shared some superficial resemblance with Inuyasha, both having long silver hair and amber golden eyes. But whereas Inuyasha's features gave him a boyish, innocent charm, Sesshoumaru's features lend him a cold, regal look. Sesshoumaru stood calmly, waiting for Inuyasha to make the first move. Kikyou quickly shooed Kaede into the hut to prevent her from getting invovled accidentally.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was frustrated to no end. His brother Sesshomaru was standing there, not moving nor making any other actions after his statement of wanting the fang. Should he attack first? Or should he risk waiting for Sesshomaru to make the first move?

Sesshoumaru's gaze was drawn however, to the Miko standing somewhere behind his younger brother. This is the Miko that guards the Shikon no Tama, he realized. Her spiritual powers were legendary.

"Inuyasha, how fitting it is for you, consorting with humans. Is it that dirty blood of yours attracting you to them? The blood which comes from that pathetic creature you called mother? " Sesshoumaru taunted, knowing his half brother's temper.

Kikyou bristled. This youkai was more arrogant than she first thought. She turned to look at Inuyasha, whose face turned red from anger.

"I won't give you the fang no matter what you say, Sesshoumaru. Oyaji meant it for me and it's mine. For goodness sake, he even hid the portal to his grave in my eye. Can't you just take the hint and give up?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "So you rather fight huh, half breed? Fine, I shall grant your wish."

In a movement far too swift for human eyes to follow, Sesshoumaru took out his whip of light and strike Inuyasha, sending him flying backwards and crashing onto the floor. Inuyasha quickly stood up and unsheathed the Tessaiga, transforming it into the giant fang.

"Sesshoumaru, even if you get the fang, you also cannot use it. Oyaji placed a barrier on the fang, preventing all youkai from touching it."

"It doesn't matter. Barriers can always be removed. But you, you are not worthy to hold that fang."

Inuyasha sighed. This is bad. If he went all out, Sesshoumaru would surely sense that there is something wrong with the Tessaiga. Yet, he doubted he could survive unscathed against Sesshoumaru if he don't give his best. Either way, things are going to turn ugly.

Sesshoumaru send the whip flying again. Inuyasha managed to snap out of his thoughts in time to parry to blow. However, the whip wound itself against the blade of Tessaiga with Sesshoumaru pulling hard on the other hand. Inuyasha tried to prevent the blade from being jerked out of his hand. Sesshoumaru, sensing Inuyasha's distraction with protecting the sword, used his speed to cover the distance between them and raised his poisonous claw towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, seeing the blow at the last minute, barely managed to dodge. Sesshoumaru's claw grazed across his chest, leaving three smoking lines on the fire rat robe. Blood began to seep out from the wounds. Sesshoumaru grinned, a sadistic smile on his face even as he licked his brother's blood from his claws.

Kikyou, however, could not bear to stand there and do nothing anymore. She raised her bow and quickly fire a shot in Sesshoumaru's direction. The purple light of the arrow trailed across the air, creating beautiful sparkles. Yet Sesshoumaru managed to catch the arrow in time and melt the arrow away, leaving Kikyou speechless.

Sesshoumaru, however, was slightly impressed. The woman's arrow had managed to burn his fingers slightly even as he melted it. "Inuyasha, tell her to stop." Sesshoumaru advised. "If you have even a single drop of demon blood within you, you should rather die than to receive aid from a human."

Inuyasha groaned. As if it was not bad enough that Sesshoumaru had to repeat the same actions that he did the last time he fought with him and Kagome, he even had to repeat the same lines. Geez, talking about lack of originality. And Kikyou, she's behaving in the same way as Kagome did. _And now_, Inuyasha grumbled_, I have to repeat the same lines that I said the previous time. What the hell, are the fates screwing me or something?_

"Stand back, Kikyou." Inuyasha said, "Sesshoumaru is not the kind of enemy that you can defeat easily."

"You should try to say it in a more convincing manner, little brother." Sesshoumaru commented, amused at the monotonous tone Inuyasha used.

"Fuck you, you even have to control the way I talked?" Inuyasha bite out. "That's it. You are so gonna get it from me." With that, Inuyasha charged towards Sesshoumaru.

"Fool. Where do you think you are aiming?" Sesshoumaru taunted, moving so fast that he was behind Inuyasha in an instant. His whip flew outward, catching Inuyasha by his wrist, fracturing Inuyasha's wrist bone at the same time. Inuyasha swung the sword anyway, heedless of the pain in his wrist and sliced the whip into two.

Sesshoumaru growled, rushing towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dipped his hand into his blood and cried, "Hijinkessou."

Sesshoumaru dodged all of the attacks at except one, which graze his left cheek. Enraged, he struck Inuyasha across his face, sending Inuyasha flying backward. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to grab Tessaiga, which was knocked out of Inuyasha's hand during the fight. Kikyou tensed, ready to fire another shot again.

The moment Sesshoumaru's hand touched the fang, white light began to sparkle from the hilt, burning his hand and throwing him off some distance away. Sesshoumaru snarled, angry at being denied his prize and disgusted that what his little brother said is true.

Inuyasha stood up. "I told you, Sesshoumaru. There's no point. You can't use it anyway."

Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha. "If I can't have it, then a worthless half breed should not have it either. Prepare to die, Inuyasha." With that he rushed towards his half brother, hand raised to kill.

Inuyasha, sensing his brother's anger, quickly ran towards Tessaiga at the same time Sesshoumaru was rushing towards him. The relief at holding the hilt of Tessaiga was so great that he forgot his back was exposed to his brother.

"Fool." Sesshoumaru muttered as he plunged his hand through his brother's back. Inuyasha screamed and pushed his brother away, placing as much distance as he could between the both of them. He stood there, panting, even as blood began to pool on the ground.

_:Shimatta, I can't fight him like this. But I don't want to cut off his arm like the previous time._

Inuyasha paused there, his vision growing groggy with every second past. Suddenly, a black shadow at Sesshoumaru's waist caught his sight.

_Tenseiga. That's it. I can use Kaze no Kizu and not have to worry about Sesshoumaru since Tenseiga would surely save him._

Inuyasha grinned. Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow, wondering about his younger brother was thinking, standing in the middle in a pool of his own blood. Inuyasha raise the blade and screamed, "Kaze no Kizu." To the surprise of all, white light began to erupt from Tessaiga and went towards the direction of Sesshoumaru. When the light dissipated, Sesshoumaru was gone. Inuyasha heaved a sigh and sank to the floor, untransforming the katana.

Kikyou gasped and rushed towards Inuyasha who sank down to his knees, covered in blood. She quickly rushed over, just in time to see Inuyasha succumbed to darkness.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Author Notes: Not an evil cliffie this time round!! Thank God my work is lesser this time round. As usual, I want to thank all you readers for your marvellous support. I really feel very happy reading all these wonderful reviews. Well, sorry if the fighting scenes in this chapter sounds lame, I don't really do fighting scenes well and although I tried hard in my mind to visualize the actions, it is quite difficult for me to put into words. 

To: animebaby08060, NefCanuck, FushigiYugiFan80, dragonSpired48, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, snowecat, Kynome24, anna maria-the pirate, fallen-angels-tears, yoyo person, Cyberwing, FEAR-THE-FLUFF, Araceil, Avan, Katana Midori-Fading Shadow, Anonymous, inuyasha/pop/pop, Sarcasm Girl8, queen of comedy, hyperdude, TaintedInuShemeeko

A Big **Thank You** For Reviewing. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I do!!

P.S

To: anna maria-the pirate: None taken. Its quite confusing to me too.

To: FEAR-THE-FLUFF: Thank you so much for all the stress reducing tips.

To: Araceil: Yes you've made my day!! What a wonderful person you are And you are right in saying that Inu would not bear to hurt Sess.

To: Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Just want to say thank you for hanging there even though it seems like there are so much interactions between Kikyou and Inuyasha now.

To special reviewers who reviewed faithfully (you know who you are): I'm so amazed and touched by all of you guys who made an effort to review. hugs

To answer the question of whether Kagome would come soon: It's really a hard question to answer. :( I have got a plot in my mind now but Kagome would not play a role....Though it is still subject to revision, you guys might want to be mentally prepared. That doesn't automatically means this is an Inu/Kik fic or Inu/OC fic. I guess we just have to see how far things can go eh. But Inuyasha is definitely still hung up on Kagome and will continue to love her for a long long time.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Dreams Of The Past**

**

* * *

**

"Kikyou onee-sama, how is Inu-niichan?" Keade questioned softly upon entering the small hut. It has been two days since the big fight between Inuyasha and his half-brother and Inuyasha had been lying unconscious since then. When questioned, Myouga speculated that it may be due to the poison in Sesshoumaru's claws that led to Inuyasha's coma. Kaede turned to look at the figure lying on the futon. Inuyasha was pale, far paler than usual. She remembered that after the fight ended, her sister had exerted all her strength just to pull Inuyasha into the safety of the hut. Then, she tried to stop the bleeding and place wards around the house to protect them all.

"Still the same, I guess." Kikyou replied. To tell the truth, she was utterly exhausted. Dividing her time between taking care of Inuyasha, defending the village and acting as the village healer has sapped all her energy away. "Kaede, did you get the pain-numbing herb that I ask for?"

"Here they are," Kaede thrust out a neatly tied bundle of herbs. "Sako-san accompanied me to get them."

"That's really nice of her." Kikyou commented absently, her gaze not leaving the hanyou's face.

"Onee-sama, can I ask you something? Why did you save him?" Kaede gently questioned. "He is a demon, isn't he?"

"You think I should leave him to die?" Kikyou replied, horrified that her sister would suggest that.

"No! No!" Kaede quickly protested. "It's not that, onee-sama. It's just that why are you so concerned for someone who by all means, is our natural enemy? Isn't it wrong?"

Kikyou paused. Why was she so concerned for the hanyou? She don't understand it herself, she knew that her level of concern for the hanyou went beyond the normal healer-patient relationship. Yet something within her urged her on, to take care of him. It's like there's a voice within her telling her not to let him die. She hate to be confused but the hanyou brought nothing but confusion to her. Confusion, and a range of strange emotions that she dare not think about. Something about the hanyou drew her near like a moth to fire, and she feared that in the end, she would be burnt too.

"We must always help someone in need, no matter who he is." Kikyou gently answered. "And he is not of the evil."

"Onee-sama, would he wake up?" Kaede wondered, remembering the hanyou's gruff voice and the extremely soft ears. She could even remember the feeling of them twitching in her hands. It was a very pleasant and warm feeling. Somehow, it doesn't seemed right for the hanyou to be lying here, so silent and quiet.

"I think so. He's a hanyou. That means he have youkai blood within him. It confers him great healing ability." Kikyou tried to comfort her younger sister, and convincing herself at the same time. The statement was true, she reasoned. Inuyasha's wounds were already closing up and most were healed. In fact, there's no reason for him not to wake up now, except for the explanation that Myouga supplied. Speaking of which, the flea had disappeared, claiming to have something important to do. Kikyou thought that for a servant, Myouga doesn't seemed too terribly loyal.

"Onee-sama....today there is a village festival. Can I go with Sako-san to see the fireworks?"

Kikyou paused. "Alright, but come back home early alright? I trust that Sako-san would take good care of you."

Kaede jumped in joy. "Thank you onee-sama. Thank you, thank you."

"Shh! You are disturbing our patient here, Kaede." Kikyou gently admonished.

"But, isn't that the point? To wake him up?" Kaede questioned innocently.

Kikyou laughed. "You are right, Kaede. But not like this. Now go, and come back safely."

Kikyou sighed when Kaede disappeared into the setting sun. She had forgotten that today is the festival of harvest. Soon, winter would be coming. Kikyou thought of Kaede's simple joy and frowned.

_Kaede....I wish I could give you a proper family. If only Otousan and Okaasan didn't die in the war, if only I didn't have the gift of Miko power, then perhaps we would be ordinary folks out there. Just to take pleasure in simple things in life, no need to worry about youkai or Shikon no Tama._

Suddenly, Kikyou felt a pulse of power vibrating nearby. She turned to look the sleeping Inuyasha, whose hair was turning black and youki was receeding at a alarming rate.

_Oh no,_ Kikyou thought. _I forgot today is the New Moon. Inuyasha would be even weaker, becoming a human._

Immediately, Kikyou took hold of Inuyasha's wrist, counting his pulse rate in order to make sure his condition wasn't deteriorating. So focused was she on her task however, that she jumped in surprise at the feel of his fingers clenching around her hand instead.

She peered at Inuyasha's face, only to see the eyes slowly opened to reveal violet orbs instead of the usual amber gaze. Inuyasha scrunched up his face, looking confused.

"Where....where am I?" Inuyasha questioned weakly, squinting his eyes at the same time against the light. His head was pounding, his chest was throbbing painfully and he felt weak and nauseous.

"You are at my hut." Kikyou responded, feeling Inuyasha's forehead. He seemed to be burning up, his pupils were dilated and his face became flushed. "Do you remember what happened?"

Inuyasha was confused. It was as if he was swimming under water, his vision was groggy and he cannot breathe proper. He tried to sit up and inhaled faster, only to be tormented by the burst of pain around his chest area. He started to cough and panicked.

Kikyou's eyes widen at the sight of Inuyasha sitting up and clutching his chest. Then a soft moan escaped his lips and he began to cough violently.

"Easy there, easy. Take deep breaths slowly." Kikyou encouraged, rubbing Inuyasha's back at the same time. She had seen cases like this before, where people who underwent trauma and go into shock started to hyperventilate.

Inuyasha slowly began to regain his rhythm of breathing. The voice, it was soothing and comforting and familiar at the same time. He felt safe. He hasn't felt that since Kagome left him. So da....it must be Kagome who was with him now. She had returned to him.

Kikyou frowned when she saw the strange expression on Inuyasha's face. It was a smile of happiness, like someone who lost a favourite toy and finally found it, or like the smile of someone who was starving and finally ate. It was unnerving. But she was even more unprepared for what happened next.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's wrist, grinning manically at the same time. "You finally came back to me, wench."

"Don't call me wench." Kikyou responded, trying to pry his fingers away from her. It was clear from Inuyasha's expression that he was not very sane now. In fact, she suspected the poison in Inuyasha's bloodstream is making him delirious and suffering from hallucinations.

Inuyasha pouted. "Sorry. Sorry. I know you don't like me to call you that. But I can't help it, you know. Who asked you to stay away for so long this time? Did you finish your tests already?"

"Tests? What test?" Kikyou questioned, giving up on prying his fingers away. His grip was unnaturally strong for a human, and she don't want to agitate him when he was in such an unstable state.

Inuyasha did not reply. Instead, he drew Kikyou even closer. "Keh. Wench. Always running back to your time. Why am I hurt anyway? How come I cannot remember?" Before Kikyou could respond, Inuyasha continued, running his hand through Kikyou's hair. "Don't you know I missed you so much when you are not there with me?"

Kikyou froze. Whoever Inuyasha was seeing through his hallucination, it seemed like he was very close with her. What happened to the girl then?

Inuyasha then proceed to cup Kikyou's face in his hand, the gentle expression on his face stirring something deep within her. Before she knew it, his lips closed in onto hers, his tongue silently begging entrance.

It seemed almost an eternity before the kiss ended, yet it seemed like a matter of split seconds at the same time. To her, he tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before. How is it possible that he taste like wind and rain, like sunshine and spring forest at the same time? She gazed into his face, which was smiling with masculine pride even as he gently traced her swollen lips with his thumb. She wanted to scream, to push him away. A part of her felt violated because she had never been so intimately touched by a man before, yet another part of her wished he could continue on, to lavish the love and passion she felt from him onto her. It scared her, that deep in her heart, she felt some strange emotions and strange desires at the sight of the gentleness in Inuyasha's gaze.

"Say you love me," he huskily whispered, the purple gaze burning into her. "Say it."

Kikyou was shocked. "I....I...."

Inuyasha looked sad. "You don't, do you? Nobody loves a filthy half-breed." With that, he started coughing again.

Kikyou hesitated. "I, I love you." She whispered, so soft that she could hardly hear herself.

"I love you too," Inuyasha sighed, slumping as his eyes started to close in fatigue. "I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

Author notes: Another postie for you guys to prevent you all for waiting too long. First let me make things clear, if Inuyasha seemed OOC in this chapter, it's because he is!! After all, he's poisoned and delirious. Just to clear up this point first okay.... 

Well, it's reviewer's addressing time!!

To answer most people question, I wanted Inuyasha to be with Kagome too!! It's not that I hate Kikyou, on the contrary, I think she is a very pitiful character. But I actually wanted to try something different, to put Inuyasha in a position where Kagome is not with him. In a way, I had hope to put Inuyasha and the rest of the characters through a self-realizing journey. Kagome taught Inuyasha many things, and gave him comfort and love and friendship and companionship. All these are very precious to Inuyasha's personal growth. Yet, if Kagome were to be gone one day, would Inuyasha still remain the same? What would a person do if their source of emotional strength were gone? Would they look for someone else to depend upon or would they try to make do with what they have? Kikyou loving Inuyasha is a plausible thing....but Inuyasha loving Kikyou back is highly unlikely. That is because Inuyasha now is on a different stage of growth compared to Kikyou. Unlike her, he is a different person from who he is in the past and he understand himself better now.

I know the burning question is: Will Inuyasha ever get Kagome back? I guess that depends on your definition of "getting her back". Inuyasha will be with Kagome one day, but he might need to wait quite a while....and so might the readers. :P

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: hehe, we all know that deep inside he's a sweet boy,ne?

To: FushigiYugiFan80: I'll try to defend him against Kikyou, don't worry!!

To: Katana Midori-Fading Shadow: I guess last chapter is an example of deja vu overload. :P

To: Rekkaboziegirl: Glad to hear you're enjoying!!

To: Jalison: I've continued. Does it make you feel happier now?

To: NefCanuck: Let's hope Inuyasha continue to use his brain in the near future

To: Jaeli: I understand your fustration. Please do bear with me.

To: bree99: I'll try to update frequently. :-)

To: Elconquisador: You are reading my mind....Indeed Toutousai would appear soon (I hope)

To: animebaby08060: Hang in there please....

To: Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: I'll try my best to make it Inu/Kag in the end...But you might have to wait a very very long time. Inu/OC? Haha, that depend on my mood. But I really must thank you for being such a faithful reader and reviewer. Thanks a million for hanging in there and continuing reviewing even though Kagome's not there.

P.S: On a brighter note: this is one of my longest chapter to date. Perhaps I'm improving?? Hahha.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Questions About The Future**

* * *

It's been three days since the New Moon Day and Inuyasha had long recovered. Although he could not move as quickly as he was used to, his condition was improving rapidly. Kaede brought him food and water everyday and talk to him to relieve his boredom. 

"Ne, Chibi, how come I didn't see your sister around?" Inuyasha questioned in between mouthfuls of soup. The meat stew was delicious and more than what he expected, given that the village was quite poor.

"I told you not to call me chibi right?" Kaede pouted. "Anyway onee-sama is now busy tending to the preparations for the winter, as well as constructing new wards around the shrine."

Inuyasha nodded. Somehow it seemed strange that Kikyou did not visit him for the past three days. Kaede always said it was because Kikyou was busy with many things in the village and Inuyasha could not sense any deception in her words. But something in his heart told him that Kikyou does not seemed like that kind of person to abandon her patients halfway. He was also quite disturbed by the fact that he actually tasted Kikyou in his mouth when he woke up three days ago.

:_I hope I didn't do anything stupid while I was unconscious.:_

"Inu-niichan, are you done?" Kaede questioned innocently, peering at the hanyou who was staring into space for the past minute.

Inuyasha blinked and shoved the bowl into Kaede's waiting hands. Kaede then stood up and packed everything into a basket, preparing to leave. Inuyasha suddenly blurt out, "Chibi, where is your sister?"

Kaede rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, eyeing Inuyasha meaningfully. Inuyasha snorted and repeated the question. "Kaede, where is your sister?"

"She's in the shrine."

Inuyasha stood up. "I want to go and see her. You wait here for me alright." Before Kaede could protest, Inuyasha already flew past the door.

"Baka! I was about to tell him onee-sama was placing wards now!"

* * *

The shrine looked empty, Inuyasha mused even as he stood at the entrance, debating whether to go in or not. What seemed like a good idea back then seemed stupid to him now. Why should he be concern if Kikyou was avoiding him? On second thoughts, what evidence does he have to prove that Kikyou was indeed avoiding him? It was nothing more than wild conjecture, a gut feeling, but a feeling that saved his life more than once.

Taking a deep breathe, Inuyasha slowly opened the shrine door. It creaked with age, soundly oddly loud to his canine ears. In the dim candlelight, he could make out a figure sitting in a lotus position. It was Kikyou. In front of her was a familiar purple light that glow eerily bright in the shadows.

:Shikon no Tama: Inuyasha whispered to himself, even as his gaze was drawn involuntarily to the jewel placed a head above Kikyou. Suddenly, he could feel a sharp pain in his heart. It felt as if something was trying to force itself out of him and the agony was blinding. He gasped and clutched his chest, sliding down into a kneeling position. The noise broke Kikyou out of her concentration and she opened her eyes, only to discovered Inuyasha's prone form.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked, hurrying over to the fallen hanyou. "Is your wound acting again?"

Inuyasha wanted to shake his head but he could only managed a soft groan. Kikyou took his pulse and tried to examine what was wrong with the hanyou. Yet the pain left Inuyasha just as sudden as it came, leaving the hanyou surprised.

"I'm...I'm okay now, I think." Inuyasha stammered, struggling to get up.

Kikyou regarded the hanyou with a doubtful look. "If you say so." She replied, brushing her hakama. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha winced. What should he say? The reasons seemed pretty trival to him now.

"I came, because I wanted to ask you a question." Inuyasha started. "Why didn't you come back to your hut for the past three days?"

Kikyou paused. To tell the truth, she was greatly distressed by the emotional display of Inuyasha on the new moon night. In fact, his delirious confession had stirred something deep within her. She knew that she was attracted to the hanyou, but she tried to convince herself that it was just a silly crush. Hence she tried to put more distance between them to see if time and space would make those fiery emotions within her fade away.

"I was busy. Winter is coming and there are many things to prepare for."

Inuyasha nodded. "Is that so? Is that the reason why you left Kaede all alone to take care of me? She's a child. What if something goes wrong while you are away? Who would take care of her?"

Kikyou winced. She knew Kaede could take care of herself but it doesn't stop the guilt building up within her. "She'll be alright. I trained her to be independent."

"Kikyou, you are hiding something from me. I can sense it. Did I....did I do something foolish while I'm unconscious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, stop playing these games with me alright? You know I got sharp nose right?" Inuyasha said. "Why is it that I got the taste of you in my mouth?"

Kikyou paled. Inuyasha looked furious, curious and sad at the same time. His expression was so similar at that moment to the expression he had at the new moon night that she could not help herself but asked.

"Who is Kagome?"

Inuyasha paled. "Who told you about Kagome?" He half whispered, half whimpered. Hearing the name from another's lips brought back memories that were both sweet and bitter at the same time.

Kikyou paused. Inuyasha looked so sad, so lost at that moment that she nearly wanted to rush over to comfort him. "You did. You said her name while you were delirious from Sesshoumaru's poison. You thought I was her, and you said you love her to me."

"And I kissed you." Inuyasha continued. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"You were delirious."

Inuyasha suddenly felt very tired all of a sudden. A strange exhaustion crept onto him even without him realizing it. No matter how he run, no matter what he do, it seemed as if he can never break free from the shadows' of his past, whether be it Kikyou or Kagome.

"So, I answered your question. But you never answer mine. Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Inuyasha whispered.

But to Kikyou, it does. She had a sudden urge to find out more about this woman whom Inuyasha loved. She wanted to know more about Inuyasha. The sudden desire seemed so strange and alien to her that she was taken aback herself by her forwardness.

"Inuyasha...." Kikyou whispered, staring at the hanyou's dejected form. Without realizing it, her arms already wrapped themselves around him. He looked at her in surprise and their eyes met for an instant. She looked at his lips, and wonder if he would still taste the same as he did before. As if controlled by strings, she lowered her lips to meet his.

It was a chaste kiss, yet Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. Kikyou, too, seemed to realize what she did a second later and mumbled an apology.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I....I think you should leave now."

Inuyasha nodded. He fled the shrine, his heart thumping wildly inside him. It hurt, the kiss. It felt as if he was betraying Kagome with Kikyou. He ran and ran, not caring even where he was going.

When he finally stopped at the familiar trunk of Goshinboku, he panted and catch his breathe. Yet a sudden familiar scent caught his attention once more.

"Sesshoumaru, what the fuck do you want this time round?" Inuyasha snarled, turning towards the direction where the scent of his brother came from.

Sesshoumaru appeared out of the shadows, as graceful as ever. "Why? Can't a brother even visit his only family?"

"Don't play with me, Sesshoumaru. What are you here for, revenge?"

Sesshoumaru's smirk faded. "I came here, Inuyasha to tell you one thing." At Inuyasha's expectant look, he continued.

"I remembered."

* * *

Author notes: I'm too tired recently, busy with preparations for projects, tutorials and an overseas trip during this coming holidays. So please forgive me if my sentences became incoherent....

On a brighter note: I received so many reviews for the last chapter and I'm truly touched that you guys would spare me some of your precious time to leave a note behind.

To: TaintedInuShemeeko, Kynome24 , Jalison, TairoruChan, Elconquisador, Chika of the high Mts, Anonymous, angelfrumhell78, m.j.bliss, Mizery Rizes, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, kagomehigurashi12, loveyaa, Kayrie, Sarcasm Girl8, DarklessVasion, yoyo person, NefCanuck, Cyberwing, Prepare For I Am The Sugar Kitten , bree99, Alaskantiger, FushigiYugiFan80, animebaby08060

Hi people, I will really like to address to each of you but I can't keep my eyes open now...So please forgive me for this sloppy message : THANK YOU. I know I said it so many times, but you all are really amazing people.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Answers About The Past**

* * *

"What do you mean you remembered?" Inuyasha questioned warily, not really understanding what his brother meant.

Sesshoumaru sighed impatiently. "Are you truly so dense or what? I meant what I said, that I remembered. I remember everything, about your Miko wench, that lecherous monk and that youkai taijiya, that kitsune cub and most of all, I remembered Naraku and that stupid wish you made."

Inuyasha paled. "How can that be possible?" He whispered.

"Apparently, because I was with you while you made that wish, it did not affect me. However, my mind was thrown back to my body of fifty years ago, hence I got my arm back but lost Tokijin. Initially I almost thought I went crazy, suddenly waking up to a world of fifty years ago with strange memories that no one could prove true for me. However, when I heard of a half-demon wielding Tessaiga, I thought that you might prove me right and that everything is not a hallucination."

"You bastard! If you remembered then why did you still come after me for Tessaiga? Why didn't you say anything in the first place?" Inuyasha snarled, feeling like a fool.

"I got to test you, to make sure you are the Inuyasha that I remembered." Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"So that's why you repeat the same actions and words that were spoken? To mock me?"

"To test you." Sesshoumaru countered.

"What if I cut off your arm again?" Inuyasha taunted, inwardly smiling. Suddenly everything seemed better, now that he was not alone.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can? I made sure I won't underestimate you this time round."

"Sesshoumaru, I...." Inuyasha started, yet feeling oddly unsure of what he was about to say. "Do you blame me for making that wish?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha nodded, not daring to speak. Somehow, he should have known that his brother would never agree with his desire to turn back time.

Sesshoumaru continued. "I do blame you initially. Because of you I have to relive my life of fifty years ago again. Do you have any idea how wearisome that is? And because of you, Rin is not with me right now. I really want to kill you at first. But then I stopped and think about it and accepted it. Afterall fifty years is nothing to a youkai anyway. But that doesn't mean you are entirely forgiven, little brother."

Inuyasha grinned. "So you want to fight?"

"Of course, but I can tell you now I will definitely win you." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well, you never know until we fight it out." Inuyasha smirked, readying his claws. Sesshoumaru smirked and repeated the same actions too yet suddenly he stiffened, inhaling a strange scent that the wind suddenly caught up.

Sesshoumaru froze when he realize the scent came from his brother. "Inuyasha? Is that the miko I smelt on you?"

Inuyasha blushed. Sesshoumaru sighed and came over to Inuyasha, clutching him by his arms.

"Do you intend to live out a mortal life with that miko named Kikyou? Is that why you made that wish?"

Inuyasha tried to push Sesshoumaru away but he held on tight. "Of course not! My heart is only for Kagome."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"It was an accident. I didn't meant for it to happen."

"Listen, little brother. Maybe you don't know the seriousness of the situation here at all. Whatever you do, don't make the Miko fall in love with you."

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. Does his brother truly not know anything? "Because," he stated slowly, as if speaking to a dim-witted, "She is a Miko who cannot fall in love. If Miko have desires, their heart and soul will be unbalance and their spiritual powers will weaken. Now, Kikyou guards the Shikon no Tama, doesn't she? Do you truly think she could afford such weaknesses? Maybe if she's an ordinary miko, she could renounce her vows. But she is the guardian of the jewel and the most powerful candidate to keep the jewel pure. I don't know about you, but I would advise you to stay away from her to avoid a repetition of Naraku. Or have you forgotten why you were sealed in the beginning?"

Inuyasha paled. "I never intend to make her fall in love with me again. I never want to continue where we left off. But...."

"But you cannot help it right?" Sesshoumaru continued. "It's destiny, the fact that your souls are intertwined. Whether she is Kagome, or Kikyou, you felt something strange in your heart, ne?"

"No." Inuyasha mumbled. "I love Kagome only."

"But Kagome and Kikyou share the same soul."

"The soul is the same but the heart is not." Inuyasha countered. "I love Kagome's heart."

"Whatever you say. But don't you dare make the mistake that you made fifty years ago. I don't want to see you sealed on a stupid tree just because you refuse to heed my warning."

Inuyasha managed a weak grin. "Do you care, Sesshoumaru?"

"Worthless half-breed. Don't be even more of a disgrace than you are right now."

Inuyasha would have continued to say something more but a sudden increase in jaki overwhelmed his senses. "Nani? The village is under attack?" Inuyasha began to sprint in the direction of the village, leaving Sesshoumaru behind wondering if revealing himself to Inuyasha had been a good idea after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kikyou was walking alone in a deserted path, gazing at the fallen red leaves that decorate the fading sunset.

"_Why? Why did I kiss him? Don't tell me.....I'm falling for him?" _Kikyou gasped. "_I...I can't. I have a duty to the people and the jewel. I can't be falling for a hanyou_."

:_But if I'm not in love with him, why does it hurt so much to hear him call out that name Kagome? Why should I care?:_

Kikyou's mind flew back to three days ago, where Inuyasha mistook her for Kagome and kissed her. For a moment, she felt as if she was in heaven, hearing the declaration of love, until she realized that it was not for her.

It was for Kagome.

At that moment, she felt as if her mind was soaked in agony. It should not have hurt so much, but that was exactly how she felt.

_Kagome._

_Kagome._

_Kagome._

_Who was she?_ Kikyou wondered. Who was this mysterious woman that Inuyasha seemed to love so much? That brought pain and comfort to the hanyou at the same time?

_Do I love him?_

Suddenly a cold voice broke her out of her musings. "Standing here looking at momiji? Kikyou, this is so not like you."

Kikyou spun around only to see the Miko Tsubaki standing there. Yet something seemed wrong, her aura mingled with youki. It seemed that Tsubaki had turned to the evil ways and become a black Miko.

"Kikyou. Are you thinking of that filthy half-breed pet of yours? Is that why your spiritual powers are so weak now that you can't even sense my presence?" Tsubaki sneered, a malice grin on her beautiful face.

Kikyou did not say anything. But inside her heart, chaos was reigning.

_My powers weaken? Is that why I did not sense Tsubaki?_

Tsubaki continued, "Kikyou, you are no longer worthy to be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama now. Hand it over to me." With that she sent her snake youkai servant flying towards Kikyou.

Kikyou's body react instinctively even without her thinking. Her hand spun the bow and infused it with her spiritual energy, sending the snake back into its owner. Tsubaki screamed as the shikigami entered into her.

"Leave." Kikyou coldly commanded. "The Shikon no Tama would not be given to the likes of you."

Tsubaki snarled. "Curse you, Kikyou. Do you really think yourself so powerful? Even now, I have made an alliance with the surrounding youkai to attack the village. Your powers have grown so weak that you didn't even detect them breaking through your protection barrier. You may have win for now, but the Shikon no Tama would be mine."

Kikyou froze. True enough, the sky began to darken and a huge volume of evil energies could be felt. She quickly ran towards the village, heedless of the fallen dark Miko laughing behind her.

* * *

Author notes: Shikigami is a kind of spirit that serves miko. They create shikigami by infusing their powers into little pieces of paper that will then take shape and form. Momiji is red leaves, I heard that momiji is very beautiful in Japan. Jaki is evil energies produced by demons, I think. If there's any unclear vocabulary, please feel free to ask me through reviews.

To: Chika of the high Mts: Remembered what? Indeed Fluffy seems to have remembered everything.

To: NefCanuck: I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean to screw things up even worse. It's the author's fault. (Ignore weird looks directed at her for talking in third person's pov.)

To: Mizery Rizes: I hope I didn't end the last chapter too badly...

To: Cyberwing: Cliffies are a way for me to cheat more reviews. :P

To: Elconquisador: I hope this chapter answered some of your question. I'm actually following Anime cause I watched them all but I did not read all of the manga.

To: Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Oh my overseas trip will not take place so soon. It's just that I'm sort of going with friends....so I had to crack my brains to understand Japan's Railway system.

To: DarklessVasion: Thank you for your praise. I hope my protrayal of Inuyasha and Kikyou's confusion is realistic.

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: I'm sure Sesshoumaru would rescue Rin. He just need to perhaps wait for fifty years?

To: Alaskantiger: Hope you enjoy this!!

To: CloudsofGrass: Welcome to join us. I'm always happy to have a new reader.

To: dude: updating...and will continue to update.

To: Jalison: I'll keep going.....

To: Kynomae24: I wished to have a friend that's like yours too. Unfortunately, me and my friends are too busy with our own stuff nowadays. :(

To: KazeMizuHi: I would like them to hang out together, but I'm sure the brothers have something different to say about this.....

To: babypoo: thanks for reviewing. I read your stories too, perhaps you could write more soon?

To: m.j.bliss: updated...hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

To: yoyo person: unfortunately, it seems like Sesshy is the only person who remembered so far....

To: FushigiYugiFan80: thanks for your encouragement. :)

To: Thornwitch: Interestingly you are the first reviewer who actually suggested Inu be with Kikyou. But as to whether will it actually happen.....you just have to wait and see. Meanwhile enjoy and I hope that this chapter answers part of your questions.

To: FEAR-THE-FLUFF: Enjoy!!

To: Sarcasm Girl8: I aimed to please....:-)

To: bree99: Hehe, I hope to come up with more evil cliffies in the future..... :)

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Directions of the Future**

* * *

"Kikyou! You were late!!" Inuyasha cried, killing off a few more youkai at a go with Kaze no Kizu.

"Sorry." Kikyou apologized, taking down two youkai at one go with her arrow.

Even with the combined efforts of the two of them, the amount of youkai did not seem to be diminishing. Around them, villagers were also helping, shooting down any stray flying youkai that they could find. Screams of pain and confusion could be heard everywhere as women and children fled for their safety. Some of the bird youkai even spew fire from their mouths and set the huts aflame.

:_It's all my fault_: Kikyou thought even as her arrow passed through three more youkai. :_I should be able to prevent this. Now the villagers are suffering for my mistakes.:_

So engrossed was she in her own thoughts that Kikyou failed to realize a snake youkai had sneaked up onto her. But Kaede saw the youkai and quickly fire an arrow towards it. It missed the youkai but caught its attention. It turned towards Kaede, fangs dripping with venom.

Kikyou was started out of her reverie and quickly fire a shot towards the youkai. Unfortunately, Kaede was near it and was nearly caught in the explosion. Luckily Inuyasha saw them in time and leapt towards Kaede, shielding her with his body.

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

Inuyasha grunted. Unfortunately, the sudden movement had opened his stomach wound again and blood is seeping through. He quickly stood up however, and continue fighting.

:_Shit. There are so many of them. What I wouldn't give to have Miroku and his Kazaana now to suck all these demons in.:_

Inuyasha smiled at the thought of his former companion. Even amidst all the fighting, he still managed to think of them.

_If Sango's here, she would use her Hiraikotsu to clear the portion to my left, and Miroku would use Kazaana to clear the group of youkai on my right. Shippou would be running around, trying to find some place safe to hide. Kirara would be carrying Sango, fighting together with her speed and agility. And Kagome..._

The thought of Kagome caused bittersweet feelings to arise within him. _Kagome would be firing arrows at random and missing some of her targets while trying to help me at the same time. _

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha and Kikyou managed to exterminate all the youkai. The villagers thank the two profusely, which only served to make Kikyou guiltier.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was trying desperately not to collapse in exhaustion. It wasn't so much as the strength as the sheer number of youkai that wore him down. Coupled with his old injury from the fight with Sesshoumaru, the fatigue was threatening to cause him to black out soon. It felt strangely like being sat to oblivion by Kagome all over again.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kikyou asked, sensing her companion's distress and pale countenance.

Inuyasha tried to reassure her, but could only managed a shaky grin. The Tessaiga transformed into its original condition, and Inuyasha slumped onto the floor. Kikyou and Kaede quickly rushed towards him, only to see a pool of blood steadily forming around him.

"Onee-sama! Inu-niichan's wound reopened!" Kaede cried.

Kikyou paused. "Quick! Let's get him back into our hut!"

* * *

Three days later, a recovered Inuyasha bounced gracefully into the forest, looking for the familiar sight of red and white that he came for.

"Kikyou, I'm here! You called?" Inuyasha shouted into the seemingly empty air.

"I'm here, Inuyasha." Kikyou answered, sitting on a lush green field.

"What's wrong? You sound urgent when you asked to see me." Inuyasha asked curiously. "Is there something wrong with the rebuilding of the village?"

Kikyou shook her head. "No. It's not that."

"Then what's wrong? It's not like you to be so wishy-washy about something." Inuyasha replied, confusion growing by the moment. Something was troubling Kikyou and he knew it, but he did not know what was troubling her.

Kikyou on the other hand, was torn within her heart whether to tell Inuyasha what she learnt from the past few days.

_:Should I tell him that my powers are weakening? Should I confess to him about my feelings for him?:_

Inuyasha sat there beside her nervously. The silence was making him uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha..."Kikyou began hesitantly. "I got something to tell you...."

At Inuyasha's nod, Kikyou decided to plunge into the topic.

"My powers...I can feel them weakening each day. That was why I did not sense the jaki when the youkai attack the village until it was too late. In a way, I'm responsible for everybody's suffering."

Inuyasha froze. Could it be that Sesshoumaru was right after all?

"Do you....do you know why your powers weaken?" Inuyasha questioned weakly, fearing the answer.

Kikyou nodded solemnly. "Yes. It is because my heart is weak. It is no longer balance between the four aspects of my soul. I began to harbor desires....a desire for you."

"Inuyasha, I think...I'm in love with you."

Inuyasha froze. Half of him felt like screaming in horror, and the other half felt like crying. A long time ago, he would have died to hear these words passing from Kikyou's lips. But now, he only felt sadness, shame and guilt warring within him.

Sadness that Kikyou had to suffer heartache because of him.

Shame that he had managed to make Kikyou fall in love with him even when he didn't meant to.

Guilt that he was betraying Kagome's memories in some way.

"Kikyou...I..." Inuyasha stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Kikyou shook her head. "I know, I know what you want to say. I know you don't love me. I know your heart belongs to another. But I cannot help how I feel."

At Inuyasha's silence, she continued. "I never thought someone like me who travel the path of blood and carnage could ever find love. All these years I never thought I would find someone who can understand me. But you do, you are always there helping me, even when I didn't ask for it. I don't expect you to return my feelings. I just want to get it out. It's killing me to keep it inside me."

Inuyasha's heart wept at her words. Those were not the words of a miko, but a small girl whose heart was still soft and tender despite being forced into a cruel destiny.

"Kikyou...I...."

Kikyou felt something wet dripping down her cheeks. To her horror, she discovered those were tears, tears of sorrow for something she could never have. And though she may want it, desire it, it would never be hers. The thought of that seem so unbearable.

Inuyasha sighed and gently used his sleeve to wipe away her tears. "Kikyou, let me tell you something. Maybe you would understand better your feelings after hearing this."

"Long time ago, I met another Miko. She was like you, lonely, powerful and beautiful. I tried to steal something precious which she was guarding but she never kill me, just chased me away with her bow and arrow. After some time, I fall in love with her and she loved me too. We were so happy together, wishing to be with each other forever."

"What happen?" Kikyou asked, a strange déjà vu striking her as she listen to the hanyou's voice weaving the story.

"In the end, we didn't get together. We were both tricked by a shape-shifting youkai into hating each other. She sealed me to a tree and later died of wounds inflicted by that youkai. She died believing I betrayed her. She died hating me."

"After some time, I was freed of the seal. Then I met another girl. Her name is Kagome. She treated me with kindness even though I didn't deserve it. She didn't ask me to change, she accepted me for who I am. She taught me a precious lesson. She taught me to love and accept myself."

"However, I could not forget the miko who shot me. Every night I wondered; what would it be like if that youkai didn't interfere? Would we actually live happily together? I realize that our love was frail because it was a love born out of loneliness. At that time, we were two souls lost in darkness. When you are lost in darkness, you tried desperately to grasp anything you can find. That was us."

Kikyou nodded, a small understanding growing in her heart. "So you are saying...."

"Kikyou, you are lost, just like I was lost too. What you are feeling for me, are just reflections of your desire to be free, free of your burden. You may think you love me now, but you don't. You love the idea of having someone to love and be loved. But you don't love me."

A slight breeze came then, ruffling the hair of both of them. Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha who stood up. "How do you know?"

Inuyasha smiled a bittersweet smile. "I just do. It took me a long time to find that answer. So don't make the same mistakes as I did."

Kikyou also stood up. "Last question: What happen to Kagome in the end? Did she die? Is that why you are not with her now?"

Inuyasha felt a twinge in his heart. "She's not dead. But she's somewhere very far away, where I never reach her anymore."

* * *

Author notes: Hi people today I'm in a bit of rush so I cannot respond to your reviews individually. I'm actually not at my own computer now. But to TaintedInuShemeeko, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, Mizery Rizes, Alaskantiger, Jalison, dude, DarklessVasion, BeccaPatty, spiralg2 , inuyasha/pop/pop, Cyberwing, yoyo person, DestinyManifested, evan cullina, Jyppster: A big THANK YOU for reviewing.

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Painful Decisions**

* * *

Inuyasha felt terribly exhausted after his talk with Kikyou. Never had he poured out his feelings so candidly before to anyone. He slowly walked along the well-trodded path of his forest, bowing his head and kicking pebbles at random. 

:_What should I do now? I feel that I cannot stay in this village anymore, even though I want to very much. But if I continue to stay, I might cause Kikyou to have even deeper feelings for me. But where can I go? There's no where in the world that can suffer my presence anymore_.:

For the first time since he was thrown back into this strange world, Inuyasha began to regret his hasty decision. It sound like quite a good deal at that point in time, but now life just sucks.

"Inuyasha," a familiar voice rang out in the wilderness of the forest, soft and yet imposing.

Inuyasha stopped and lifted up his head to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of him. For a moment, he wondered why Sesshoumaru had not left yet. But he was too tired mentally to care.

Upon seeing his brother's listless look, Sesshoumaru could already guess the reason for his bad mood. His brother was somewhat predictable that way, wearing all the emotions he had on his sleeve.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began, walking towards him until they were two feet apart. "I know what happen between you and that miko. Surely now you understand what I've said."

Inuyasha nodded but did not reply. Sesshoumaru, seeing his brother's despondent look, was suddenly reminded of a scene that happened when they were young. It was when Sesshoumaru was a teenager, a young lord in training. Inuyasha was barely five at that time. No one at the palace really cared about him and refused to play with him. Sesshoumaru bumped into Inuyasha in the imperial garden after their rejection and Inuyasha had the same look on his face. But Sesshoumaru was young then too, and pushed his brother away before walking off. It never bothered him, until today, when he caught another glimpse of his brother's vulnerabilities.

A sudden urge took hold of him at that moment, and without even thinking, Sesshoumaru grasped Inuyasha's arm and blurted out. "Go with me, don't stay here. Come back to the Western lands."

It was spoken with a tone that left no room for argument and Inuyasha looked at his older brother in surprise. For an instance, Sesshoumaru had a strange expression on his face but it was immediately schooled into a mask of indifference.

"Go back?" Inuyasha echoed softly, before shaking his head. "Nii-san, I don't think I can go back anymore."

Sesshoumaru was furious upon hearing Inuyasha's words. Furious with himself that he actually revealed that he wanted his brother back, furious with Inuyasha for having the audacity to reject him, and furious that his heart actually twinge at hearing those words. He knew what Inuyasha meant when he said that. But Sesshoumaru, being a proud creature, merely nodded. "Suit yourself. But you should take my advice if you know what is good for you."

Sesshoumaru left shortly after that, rising up into the air with wisps of smoke surrounding him. Sometimes Inuyasha really envy his brother. Because his brother seemed so much more successful at everything he does than him. He always ended up making everything worse, and everybody around him always suffer in the end.

For hours Inuyasha thought through all possible courses of action. Should he tempt fate and stay? Or should he just be a coward and leave? But so what if he stayed? If he stayed, Kikyou might end up weakening her powers even more, leaving her vulnerable. But if he leave now, Kikyou will have no one to protect her.

_:The only protection she needs now is from you, Inuyasha.:_

Inuyasha froze. Perhaps his conscience was right. Maybe he should just leave. Maybe in time, Kikyou would forget about him and have her powers restored back. He decided then, to leave the village for both his and Kikyou's good.

* * *

At the same moment, Kikyou was looking for Inuyasha. After hearing about what he said, she felt even more confused. But after thinking through all possible courses of action, she could only come up with one solution no matter how much she disliked it. 

She finally found him sitting under a tree, closing his eyes. As usual he was clad in his fire-rat kimono and Tessaiga lay securely at his hip. He looked strangely ethereal and the Miko tried to squashed the painful emotions evoked at the sight of him. She put on a smile and call him.

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyou." Inuyasha was not surprised. Somehow, he already smelt her scent from far off. But he was not at all eager to tell her of his final decision.

"I...I got something to tell you." Both said at the same time, their faces holding identical expressions of hesitation and wariness.

Kikyou and Inuyasha blinked. "You say first." Kikyou offered.

Inuyasha nodded and clear his throat before beginning.

"Kikyou, I....I decided to leave this village now. I don't think I'll come back again." he plunged into the topic quickly, fearing he'll lose his courage should he dragged on.

Kikyou looked shocked at the statement before a small expression of hurt crossed her features. "Is it because of me?" Kikyou whispered. "I got something to tell you too. I know that it's impossible to ask you to return my feelings. So I decided to start forgetting those feelings I have for you and retrain my spiritual powers. But I thought maybe I could ask you to stay around, to help protect the village while I'm retraining?"

Inuyasha froze. For a second he was tempted to say yes, but one look at Kikyou's hopeful face and he realized that it's not feasible. He slowly shook his head.

_:Kikyou, you have no idea how much I wished to stay here. I'm very grateful that you offer me a place to belong, but I know that this is just an impossible dream.:_

Kikyou looked shocked at Inuyasha's refusal, before feelings of sadness and betrayal overwhelmed her. "How could you leave me when I need you the most? When _we_ need you the most?"

Inuyasha had no answer. He stared at Kikyou's face for a while, trying to memorize her features. Then slowly, he stood up, brushed his kimono and walked past Kikyou without turning back.

* * *

Hours past and a lonely figure slowly made herself back into the familiar village, now filled with night time activities as the village celebrate their victory over the youkai battle that happened a few days ago. Kaede saw the figure from afar and ran towards it, smiling happily. 

"Onee-sama!! Onee-sama come quickly. Sato-san caught us a huge boar tonight!"

When Kaede stopped just in front of her elder sister Kikyou, she could sense something was off. Her sister looked sadder than usual, with a hint of anger and confusion on her delicate features.

"Onee-sama? Where's Inu-niichan?" Kaede questioned softly. "I thought you went to invite him?"

Kikyou stooped down and scooped her younger sister up. Nuzzling her sister's forehead, she replied gently.

"He's not coming, Kaede. He will never come here anymore."

* * *

Author notes: I made Inuyasha left Kikyo, even though it might be a little OOC because to me, Inuyasha is not the type to run away from anything. But sometimes, there is no choice but to run. And this might be classified as one of them. Inuyasha can stay, but I think history will just repeat with Kikyo falling deeper and deeper into this hole she found herself in. So Inuyasha ran, to give her a new chance, and to give himself another chance. If you return to the past, only to make the same choice, then its better not to return, because you would not have change a thing. That much Inuyasha should have learnt. I actually find myself hard pressed to describe the conflicting emotions between the two. The angst level is simply too low..... :( 

To: FushigiYugiFan80: Her? Which her?

To: M-X: Thanks for your advice!!

To: bree99: Cliffhangers are my cheapo way of enticing you guys to read more.

To: NefCanuck: Hope this chapter answers your questions and leave you with more :P

To: Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: It's ok, we all have our moments.

To: MaekoChan: Pairing Kikyou with another cute guy....hmmm.....

To: DarklessVasion: Innocent....I like this word........

To: Elconquisador: Hope this chapter answers your question.

To: Cyberwing: The fate of Kagome is now a big unknown....hahahah

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Glad to hear you loving it.

To: yoyo person, Jalison, MizeyRizes, Kynomae24, Chika of the high Mts, kagomehigurashi12, dude, Sarcasm Girl8: I'll update as often as I can, I promise!!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: A New Journey**

* * *

Walking past Kikyou without turning back took Inuyasha almost all of his will power. The moment he was sure he had put quite a distance between himself and the village, he began to contemplate where he should go next.

:_I can't possibly go back to the Western lands. The nobles there hated me like crazy_.: Inuyasha thought even as he walked slowly in a random direction. Deep in his heart, Inuyasha also understand the reason why he never fitted well with the Western Court. They were a bunch of youkai that were high on formality and rules with lots of backstabbing between lords and ladies trying to gain favor. Inuyasha always stuck out like a sore thumb, and even if people forgive him for being a hanyou, they cannot forgive his inability to play their games and took part in their manipulation schemes. They won't say it out loud for fear of looking bad, but he knew that the numerous assassination attempts on his life when he was young were engineered by them.

For days and days, he traveled aimlessly, sleeping and hunting as and when he need. He lived as he did a long time ago, before he met Kikyou fifty years ago, or was it a year ago? It confused him nowadays, to think about time. He tried not to think too much for his mind would always came back in circles, revolving around the same old topics even as the earth revolved around the sun. He smiled when he remembered that small little tidbit of information; he found out from Kagome one day while she was studying for something called "Science Test". He remembered calling her a liar when she said that the earth was round and moves around the sun. He told her then that she's blind, that everyone could see with their eyes the sun rises and set everyday. She got angry then and "sat" him. After the spell wore off, she felt sorry and explained to him the intricate details of the solar system. She showed him the pictures of her textbook and even told him that there were a lot more planets and stars out there.

Inuyasha raised his head up to the sky and gaze at those stars twinkling up there. Kagome also told him that the stars are actually all very far away, and stars could also die one day too.

* * *

_"Ne, Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome came over, careful not to make any noise that might disturb their sleeping companions._

_Inuyasha did not reply. Instead he was staring at the sky, trying to remember the patterns that his mother showed him a long time ago about those starry hosts. Tonight was the anniversary of his mother's death, not that anyone knew. He remembered before his mother passed away, she pointed to the sky and promise to turn into a star after her death so that she would protect him forever._

_"Kagome," Inuyasha began, his voice sounded oddly strange in the quiet night. "Did your "school" teach you anything about the stars?"_

_Kagome looked surprised. Inuyasha seldom expressed interest in her schoolwork. "Yes, they taught us about stars too."_

_"What did they say?"_

_Kagome tried to recall what her science teacher said last month. "My textbook said that stars are very far, both from us and from each other. Their distance is so great that it can only be measured with speed of light."_

_"Speed of light?"_

_"Erm, that means the distance that light can travel with a given time. Light is the fastest thing in the world."_

_"Faster even than me?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and thumped Inuyasha's arm gently. "Of course, baka."_

_Inuyasha smiled. It was meant to be a joke. "Kagome, will the stars last forever?"_

_Kagome looked thoughtful before replying, "I don't think so, Inuyasha. I think my teacher said that even stars will burnt out one day. They have a lifespan too, billions of years, but one day, even the stars must die."_

* * *

He remembered feeling melancholy upon hearing that, because deep in his heart, he always thought if anything could last forever, it would be those diamonds on the night sky. That day, Kagome unintentionally shattered an illusion he had held and he realized for the first time in his long life, that nothing may last forever.

A sudden scream broke him out of his reverie even as the scent of blood reached his nose. His sensitive hearing caught the sound of fighting nearby and faint pleads for help. Inuyasha, eager for a fight to get the melancholy feelings out of his mind, quickly rushed towards the north, where the sound came from.

To his surprise, he saw a group of ogres surrounding what seemed like a kitsune couple. The female youkai was lying on the ground, a thick scent of blood covering her. The male kitsune was trying desperately to protect his mate, snarling and fighting the orges that were advancing. Even from far, Inuyasha could see that the male youkai could not possibly fight off all the orges but he stubbornly refused to leave his mate behind and continue fighting even as signs of tiredness began to show. The female kitsune was screaming and moaning even as she gripped her belly. Inuyasha's eyes widen when he realize that the female kitsune was pregnant.

Without thinking further, Inuyasha quickly rushed into the fray, dispatching the ogres within a few moments. The male kitsune looked at him in gratitude before his eyes widen in surprise.

"You are a hanyou." The male kitsune say, his voice filled with wonder and amazement.

"Ya got a problem with that?" Inuyasha bristled.

"Sumimasen." The male kitsune replied. "It's just that hanyou were so rare, I never seen one before."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to look at the female kitsune. The male kitsune immediately rushed over and propped her up gently.

"Anata...I think...the baby is coming now." The female kitsune panted, biting back a scream even as contractions started.

The male kitsune froze for a while before turning to Inuyasha. "Please, can you do us a favor?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Please help guard us as I help my mate give birth." The kitsune pleaded. Inuyasha nodded again and watched as the couple hobbled into a cave nearby. Inuyasha followed and sat outside the cave, alert for any signs of danger.

* * *

After a few hours and sounds of wild screaming and a heavy scent of blood, Inuyasha finally heard the cry of the newborn. Unknowingly he sighed in relief, his watch was finally over. The male kitsune beckoned him to come into the cave, where a soft fire lit. The baby was washed cleaned already in the boiling water made by the kitsune's magic. It was now wrapped securely in a small cloth, nested in its mother's breast.

"Come and look at the child." The male kitsune invited, fatherly pride evident in his tired face.

Inuyasha slowly went forward. The mother held out the bundle, inviting him to hold it. The father continued.

"We will like you to name the child, to honor your help for saving us. We would have surely perished had you not come in time to aid us."

Inuyasha took over the small bundle hesitantly, a strange sort of feeling creeping unto him. The baby's small eyes opened even as it felt itself being held by a stranger.

When Inuyasha saw the small eyes opened, and that familiar emerald gaze, he smiled for the first time in the night even as he recognized the soul behind that gaze.

"Shippou." Inuyasha breathed softly, his voice laced with with wonder even as the small bundle of life wriggled in his embrace. Memories of the past suddenly flew through his mind.

_Meeting Shippou for the first time when he stole the Shikon Shards from Kagome's bag._

_Laughing at Shippou for being seasick despite being a youkai._

_Thumping Shippou's head countless times over small little things that he cannot even remember anymore._

_Praising Shippou for holding his ground and fight even though he was so small._

_Teasing about Shippou and his little crushes along their journey....._

The baby suddenly cry, bringing Inuyasha back to reality. With a rare tender look, Inuyasha gently brushed his finger across the infant's face and nuzzled him, filling his senses with his scent.

The male kitsune nodded. "A good name, we shall call him Shippou then." The female kitsune smiled her approval too.

Inuyasha handed the child back to the female with great reluctance. In his heart, he knew that it was not by chance that he was given this blessing to see his friend again. And he also knew that most probably he would never see this child again in his lifetime.

When morning came, the family of three was ready to be on the road again. Inuyasha saw them off sadly, giving a small warning to the male kitsune before they leave.

"Look, if you ever met a pair of brothers called Hiten and Manten, you better run away quickly."

"Why?" The male kitsune asked curiously.

Inuyasha paused before lying. "I heard they like to collect kitsune pelts."

The male kitsune nodded and thank him for his advice, before leaving with his family. Inuyasha watched as they slowly disappeared from his sight.

"Take care, Shippou. I hope you have a better childhood this time round."

It was only after quite sometime before Inuyasha realise he never caught the name of the male and female kitsune. He sighed and shook his head, intent on beginning his new journey.

* * *

Author notes:

1. Sumimasen - excuse me

2. Anata - can mean you, but in this case, women address their husband by anata too (it's kind of like darling).

3. I am writing this author notes the second time. QuickEdit screw me up again.

4. I forgot what I wrote the first time.......so blame QuickEdit....not me.

5. Anyway, small little tribute to Shippou. Most probably we'll never see him again.

* * *

Reviewers' Responses (typing this for the second time - thanks to QuickEdit)

To TaintedInuShemeeko: Good question, where should Inu go. Well, he can come my house first.....(just kidding). Stay tune for the next few chapters to get your answers......

To: DarklessVasion: I agree with what you said. I feel that the angst is not enough. I can't seem to bring out the helplessness of their situation. Its really a lose-lose situation, that kind that whatever you do, you still get screw up kind. Inuyasha has to leave a life he semi-built up for himself, uproot himself from a place which provided him a sort of constant and leave. And he doesn't really have any choice. Oh, my bad I guess. :P

To: Elconquisador: I'm blushing over the "great works" comment. I'll try to get each chappie out asap.

To: Mizery Rizes: A new chappie for you; please enjoy your stay and remember not to leave any belongings behind.....

To: FushigiYugiFan80: I would make him go back, but Kagome might freak out....But it is my opinion that Inuyasha would go back to the future one day.....not for Kagome....but Ramen....(okay, that's a spoof).

To: M-X: Glad to hear you're enjoying it....

To: code-wyze: Be careful of your steps, and don't trip over the plot holes. (just kidding). The reason why Inuyasha can reach Kagome is because he has a strong desire to see her. That and also because of creative license. As for Sesshy, Inu doesn't use SnT to fight Sesshy because he doesn't know how and he doesn't want to hurt his brother much anyway. As for Sesshy, I think he's more powerful than ever (since I think his previous defeat is due to underestimating Inu). If they were to go all out on each other, it's hard to say who would win.

To: yoyo person : don't worry...i'll update again and again and again...

To: Kynomae24: it's not me, it's my muse. she threatened me to put that cliffy in....i'm a victim....not

To: bree99: thanks for reviewing. i was thinking of sesshoumaru's part too...whether is it OOC or not.

To: NefCanuck: stay tune.....and you'll get your answers.

To: severus's-bane: yah, kikyou is a poor thing....and inu now too.....:(

To: Prepare For I Am The Sugar Kitten: I'm aiming for depressing....and angst....

To: Kelsey Nibert from Houston: thanks for your info. I only watched the japanese version. And don't worry, I'll finish this....I hope.

To: midsummer's eve: Inu can use SnT but then it might be consider as a selfish wish? Then the jewel might be taint.....

To: Alaskantiger: thanks...here's the next chapter, enjoy!!

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: A Strange Meeting**

* * *

"Myouga....Are you sure you didn't see wrongly? Inu-taisho's younger son, Inuyasha has mastered the Tessaiga?" 

The small flea youkai bobbed his head up and down. "Well....I don't know about the mastering part, but he definitely used the Kaze no Kizu on Sesshoumaru."

The sword smith, Toutousai, rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If what you say is true, then I should be able to sense it immediately when he first got the sword from InuTaisho's tomb. But I did not sense the portal open at all."

Myouga replied slyly. "Perhaps you were sleeping?"

Toutousai flicked Myouga away in annoyance. "I don't know how InuTaisho put up with you. You are so irritating at times, Myouga."

Myouga bounced a small distance before collecting himself and sat crossed-legged. "My lord is a wise ruler. I have never seen a youkai like him. If Inuyasha-sama had half of his father's wisdom, he would have been a very formidable opponent."

"And if Sesshoumaru have an ounce of InuTaisho's compassion, he would have already subdued the whole Western Court."

The two sighed simultaneously. "Inuyasha-sama is young and hotheaded. But Sesshoumaru-sama is already of age. He should be the mature one and ceased this sibling rivalry."

"You are worried that Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu will hurt Sesshoumaru?" Toutousai snorted. "Don't worry. With my Tenseiga on hand, Sesshoumaru would never be killed by a petty Kaze no Kizu."

Myouga nodded. "I hope so. It would be hard to explain to InuTaisho when I'm dead about the death of his first son at the hand of his second."

Toutousai straightened himself and stretched. "Come on, Myouga. We got to go. If what you say is true, I must test this Inuyasha by myself to see whether he is worthy to hold my blade or not."

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha wandered aimlessly, quite unaware of what was about to happen. It had been a few days since he last met the kitsune couple and winter was setting in. Once again, he thanked his mother silently for leaving him the Fire Rat Robe that kept him warm despite the harsh winds and cold draughts. Suddenly a familiar scent caught his attention. 

_:I smelt this before. It smelt like the Hyounekozoku...: _

Before he knew what he was doing, Inuyasha was already giving chase in the direction of his scent, his canine instincts being fully awakened by the offending smell of cats. Inuyasha's mind became like that of a predator intent on catching its prey, adrenaline flooding his muscles as he leapt even higher into the graying sky.

After running non-stop for fifteen minutes or so, Inuyasha finally came upon a camp of neko youkai. He stopped and stood away from the direction of the wind in order that they may not catch his scent. His ears twitched as he caught the cats conversing about something regarding InuTaisho and Western Lands.

"Oi, Kita, you sure this time Oyakata-sama is planning to go to war?" one of the male cats said.

The other neko youkai, Kita, replied. "Of course. This is the best time. Karran had already went ahead and made a pact with the ryuu youkai in the north. Sesshoumaru is not in the western land at the moment. We should be able to get back our territory this time round."

"Ryuu youkai? Why should we need them?"

"Are you stupid? Don't you remember InuTaisho died at the hands of Ryuukotsusei, the prince of the dragons? This time round, we are going to remove that seal InuTaisho set on him. Then, we are going to attack the Western land together and split our bounty."

Inuyasha froze. An attack on Western land by the neko and ryuu youkai could be disastrous. Even though he bore no love for the Western Land, he was still bound to it by blood. Inuyasha sucked in a deep breathe involuntarily. Unfortunately, the sound caught the attention of the nekos.

"Who's there?" Kita shouted, brandishing his weapon, a two-headed spear. The rest of the neko growled and got into battle stance, on the lookout for the intruder.

Inuyasha knew he could not escape undetected this time and revealed himself. The moment the nekos saw him, they grinned manically.

"Look what we have there boys. An inu hanyou. Quite a pretty one at that too." Kita smirked, licking his lips. "I wonder what his blood taste like. He looks like one of those bastards from the West."

"Quit your fucking small talk, asshole." Inuyasha growled, unsheathing the Tessaiga.

"Wooo......a big sword. Look guys, it seems like little puppy here wants to fight. What say you?"

"I say we give him a good one, Kita."

"Yeah, teach him a lesson."

"Kill these fucking inu bastards. I want his head!"

Kita grinned. "Look boy, no offense but we really hate dogs. And don't expect to get out of here alive. Say your prayers now, puppy." With that he gave a shrilled whistle and the neko charged towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fucking bastards only know how to talk big." He muttered even as he swung his Tessaiga skillfully. Within moments, all the neko were killed.

:Keh! I didn't even get to use Kaze no Kizu.: Inuyasha scowled as he unsheathed his sword.

Just as he was about to leave, a cold hand gripped his ankle. The leader, with his dying breath, spit at his feet. "Look....fucking puppy. You may have won for now, but we are going to get your tails eventually. Just..wait..." With those words, he breathed his last and loosened his grip.

Inuyasha shook his leg off the corpse. "I got to warn Sesshoumaru. But where could he be, if not in the Western Land?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a strange sight was in the sky. If anyone raised their heads, they would have ran away at the sight of a flying cow with a figure sitting on it. As it is, nobody saw them. 

"Myouga, where is Inuyasha?" Toutousai muttered, looking down at the flea youkai sucking his blood on his chest.

"I don't know. I thought he was at the village."

"Yeah. And that miko said he left about a week ago. What's up with that?"

Myouga would have said something but a familiar figure on the ground caught his attention. "Toutousai, I think I saw Inuyasha-sama. That's him, the figure in red down there."

Toutousai looked down. True enough, his eyes could barely make out a silver-haired figure in red standing in the midst of some youkai corpses. Toutousai narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure that's him?"

"Yes! It's Inuyasha-sama. Bring us down quickly." Myouga cried, excitement lining his voice.

"Fine, fine." Toutousai muttered, softly commanding the cow to descend.

At about fifteen feet from the ground, Myouga decided to jump from Toutousai and landed onto Inuyasha's haori. He begun sucking on the delicious blood, heedless of the strange occurrence of Inuyasha standing there, unmoving in the middle of a bunch of corpses.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha began to felt a sharp pain on his chest. He absently smacked his chest, revealing a dizzy Myouga floating gently into his waiting hand.

"Myouga-jiichan. What are you doing here?"

Before Myouga could reply, a sudden "bomb" caused Inuyasha to jump as Toutousai and his cow landed in front of him.

"Inuyasha-sama. I present to you, your father's friend and the forger of your Tessaiga, the great and unparalleled......"

"Toutousai." Inuyasha finished, half in surprise and half in awe. Seeing another familiar face brought to his mind happy memories of the past. "Toutousai, old man, what brings you here?" Inuyasha grinned, clapping the youkai roughly on his back.

Toutousai raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Do I know you?"

Inuyasha froze before chiding himself for slipping. "Erm....sorry. Myouga told me a lot about you."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Inuyasha growled low in his throat, daring Myouga to refute his statement.

Myouga sweatdropped and nod nervously. Toutousai shrugged. "Since you know me, you should know why I'm here right? I heard you mastered the Tessaiga. Can I see your blade?"

Inuyasha shuffled nervously. If he let Toutousai see the blade, he would surely sense that something is wrong. "I don't think so...."

"Why?"

Inuyasha shuffled again. "Why must you see it?"

Toutousai sighed. "I just want to check the condition of the blade. Since you refused, I guess it's alright then." Inuyasha smiled gratefully but suddenly Toutousai looked at the direction behind Inuyasha and a strange expression crossed his face. "I sense more of the cats coming."

Inuyasha quickly turned towards the direction Toutousai is speaking of but Toutousai already deftly plucked the Tessaiga from his belt and leapt a few distance behind. Inuyasha, realizing he's been tricked, snarled and rushed forward but was too late. Toutousai had already unsheathed the sword.

"Oh my goodness." The old sword smith muttered. "This is not the Tessaiga at all."

* * *

Author notes: Hyounekozoku means the tribe of fire cats (leopard cats) or something like that. 

Neko means cat

Inu means dog (I don't think anyone don't know that right.....)

Ryuu means dragon

P.S: Well, now we are proceeding to Saigoku (Western land); but that's not the end.....we'll be returning to Musashi (i.e. Tokyo) eventually. (I hope.)

P.P.S: Well, I'm thinking of introducing some Original Characters here....I hope you guys wouldn't mind, cause I think some readers might not like OC.....Don't worry, they are not reflections of myself in this fic....just there to push the plot along. So hope you guys don't mind some new OCs okay?

* * *

Reviewers' Responses: 

To: Chika of the high Mts: For the first to review, you get to be the first to be mention....Just kidding....more would be coming soon.

To: Kynomae24: I'll miss Shippou too; although the way he and Inuyasha acted in the show remind me of some kind of, I dunno, fight for Kagome's attention?

To: DarklessVasion: It sounded sad when you put it this way; I hope Inuyasha wouldn't turn sucidal or something. (highly unlikely though)

To: Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Don't worry you have been such a wonderful reviewer...I forgive you anything. Anyway I can't blame you....(I saw the webpage myself too); it seem like a wonderful story but I got limited online time, so I can't read much now.

To: Alaskantiger: Thanks for reviewing, I'm trying to finish the story as soon as possible too.

To: Jalison: 49 years is a long time.....well who knows what will happen by then ne? :-)

To: Elconquisador: He's going to some place far far away....(hopefully my house)

To: kagomehigurashi12: here's the next chapter, enjoy!!

To: PlushXD: It's not ending yet....it's not ending yet.....

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Thank you for reading!! :-)

To: Prepare For I Am The Sugar Kitten: I'll add more funny moments inside, I hope. Then it might not be so depressing.

To: dude: next chappie is here!! enjoy...

To: FushigiYugiFan80: You mean Kagome? I guess it might be possible; but not too likely...(for this story I guess. We'll see as we go, ne.)

To: Mizery Rizes: Shippou's parents would live...unless they choose to disregard Inuyasha's advice, I think.

To: NefCanuck: Time travelling also confuses me. Just thinking about it gives me a big headache.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15: A Small Mistake**

* * *

"What do you mean it's not the Tessaiga?" Myouga squeaked, his voice laced with shocked. Inuyasha froze and fumed inwardly at his own carelessness. 

"I meant what I just said. This sword is not Tessaiga, at least not the Tessaiga I remember forging."

"But that's impossible." Myouga retorted. "I saw the Kaze no Kizu. No sword can form that attack except Tessaiga."

"And that's true. To kill a hundred youkai with one swing, one can only accomplished that with Tessaiga and Kaze no Kizu. But there's something off with the feel of this blade. It sings with another's essence besides that of InuTaisho."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha seethed, trying to act ignorant. "The sword is always like this. Give me back." Inuyasha snarled, reaching for the sword at the same time.

Toutousai deftly stepped aside, fixing a cold glare at Inuyasha. "Who are you, imposter? Did you steal the sword from Inutaisho's grave or from his younger son?"

"What?" Inuyasha sputtered. "I'm Inuyasha. Myouga-jiichan can vouch for me."

Myouga nodded. "Indeed, the taste of the blood is that of Inuyasha-sama."

Toutousai shook his head. "Myouga, he might be a shape-shifter and you won't be able to tell the differneces by the taste of his blood. If I had known who Inuyasha was and how his aura felt like, I can prove whether this person standing in front of us is real or not. But now, nobody can prove his identity. And if he is truly an imposter, then something might have already happen to your real lord. That would explain why Tessaiga changed too. You can't take this lightly."

Inuyasha fumed. "You two idiotic fools. Can't you even tell that I'm Inuyasha? And this is my sword, thank you very much. If you don't return it to me now, I'm going to make you regret this." With that he flexed his claws, charging forward.

Toutousai calmly avoided all the blows made by Inuyasha. This continues on for a few minutes until Inuyasha paused in frustration. Never in his mind did he expect Toutousai to be so quick and agile. In the meantime, Toutousai smirked and said, "Well, Myouga, it seems like this punk imposter is quite helpless without his sword. He can't be InuTaisho's son right? Any son of InuTaisho can do better than waving those few lame swipes."

If Inuyasha was burning with anger previously, he was positively fuming mad now. First he had to get his sword stolen, then Toutousai had to insult his skills. Right now, his blood was boiling within him. A low snarl escaped his throat and the edges of his eyes began to tint red.

Myouga sneaked a peek at Inuyasha and gulped. "Erm...Toutousai? I think you better give him the sword now. He looks like his youkai blood is going to take over him."

Toutousai laughed. "Nonsense. He's an imposter. Perhaps he's going to reveal his true form now."

Inuyasha tried frantically in his mind to calm himself down upon hearing Myouga's words. The last thing he need to do is to turn into a full-youkai and destroy his friends. He sighed inwardly, understanding that it is inevitable that Toutousai could sense the difference between his Tessaiga and the one they expected. His Tessaiga had been powered up by Shiori's and Housenki's youryouku after all.

"What must I do that you would believe I'm Inuyasha?"

Toutousai cocked his head, surprised at the young hanyou's submission. "Well....perhaps if we could find your living relative, Sesshoumaru? He could prove your identity."

"I'm looking for him too. Just now I overheard the neko youkai mentioning something about an attack on the Western land and I thought of warning him." Inuyasha gestured, pointing to all the dead corpses around them.

Myouga raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated them, Inuyasha-sama?"

"He's an imposter." Toutousai offered.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. This was getting irritating. "Fuck. Where's Sesshoumaru that bastard when you need him?"

"Who are you calling a bastard?" a familiar voice rang out, even as a regal figure descended from the skies.

Toutousai and Myouga's eyes widen as Sesshoumaru gently landed on the land. Inuyasha jumped and turned back, only to see Sesshoumaru smirking behind him.

"I see you took my advice in the end, little brother." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, a small hint of approval in his voice. "Why didn't you go to the Western Lands?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "I was about to go look for you. Toutousai took my sword and refused to believe I'm the real Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "Why did you let him take your sword?"

"He tricked me."

"Shit, I should have used this tactic from the start." Sesshoumaru muttered.

Inuyasha face-faulted. "What? And this is all you say?"

"Should I say something else?"

"You are supposed to defend my honor. They insulted me by saying I'm an imposter."

"You have no honor anyway. And why would anyone want to impose you? You are just a lowly hanyou."

"Why you?" Inuyasha fumed, "I ought to...."

"To what?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "You can't do anything now."

Meanwhile, Toutousai and Myouga were staring at the bickering brothers. It's obvious that Sesshoumaru was taunting Inuyasha in a "friendly way".

"Oi, Myouga. I thought you said they hated each others' guts? Having a sibling rivalry to the point of death?"

Myouga scratched his head. "The last time I saw them.....that's what that happened. I don't know what's wrong with them now?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned towards Toutousai and Myouga. "There's nothing wrong with us." Inuyasha snapped. However inside his heart, he remembered that no one knew about Naraku incident besides Sesshoumaru and that sent a small twinge through his heart.

Sesshoumaru saw the faint shadow in the hanyou's eyes but said nothing otherwise. "Don't bother with them, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked and glared at Toutousai. "Hey geezer, didn't you hear what he called me just now. Give me back my sword."

Toutousai reluctantly hand over the Tessaiga. "Maybe he's not Sesshoumaru after all."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh is it? You dare question me?"

Toutousai had a terrified look at the sound of that cold tone addressed to him. "Oh no, not at all, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru ignored him and turned to Inuyasha, gesturing to the carnage around them. "Did you do all this?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I got something important to tell you."

* * *

After hearing Inuyasha' recount of what happened, Sesshoumaru appeared to be in deep thought. For a while, silence reigned. Finally he spoke. 

"Toutousai, Myouga, I wished to speak to Inuyasha alone." It was not a request and the two knew it. So with great reluctance, they retreated to a far side of the clearing.

"Inuyasha, I already expected the neko youkai's to attack. But I didn't expect them to cooperate with the ryuu youkai." Sesshoumaru continued, after being sure that the two youkai were pretty far away.

"So?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know why I know the neko youkai would attack?"

"Duh! You lived through this already, right?"

"Precisely. And by right, everything should remain unchanged. But I discover that there might be more to your wish that it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"At first, I noticed it's just the small insignificant things that changed. But gradually, I began to notice that what's happening now is not exactly the same as what we remembered."

"How could this be?" Inuyasha wondered.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I thought about your wish for a long time. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that it's a mistake. Our presence in the past is like throwing a stone into a stilled pool. It creates ripples that affect the whole surface. Our very presence and knowledge about the future causes things to change. Even seemingly unrelated events such as the neko invasion are altered."

"So what should we do now?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do about this except to prepare for battle against the neko youkai."

"_We_?" Inuyasha echoed.

Sesshoumaru grinned. Somehow, it only serves to make Inuyasha more frightened. "Of course. You aren't planning on bailing out on me, are you?"

* * *

Author notes: Shori is the little girl hanyou's whose red orb powered up Tessaiga so that Red Tessaiga could be formed. Housenki is InuTaisho's friend who powered up Tessaiga to give him the Kongousoha attack. (Diamond spear blast or something.) 

Youryouku - youkai's power

Reviewers' Reponses

To DarklessVasion: That is truly a wonderful question: Will Inuyasha ever find something to live for? Well, because of this, I rethink about the question and decided to try and work some kind of answer into the story. But it's my own intepretation of what's going to happen and it might not satisfy you. But I tried....

To: Mizery Rizes: Thanks...

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Here's the next one....

To: Elconquisador: I dunno...if Inuyasha spill the beans, I think they'll put him in some mental hospital or something....cause I don't think anyone would believe him. But that's just me. We shall see how Detective Toutousai is gonna solve the puzzle.

To: M-X : I hope this chapter answers your question.

To: Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: I sure hope they won't be annoying OCs too. But they are not here yet.

To: Jalison: Just pretend Inuyasha is Superman and he can do anything he sets his mind to doing....including travesing plot holes to meet Kagome. (yeah right 00)

To: NefCanuck: He's not senile, not yet anyway.

To: yoyo person: Here's the next chappie.

To: Lady-Sttar: Well, if he goes to her now, she might freak out. Cause she has no knowledge of youkai, miko and all the supernatural stuff. Currently, she doesn't remember....

To: FushigiYugiFan80: Reassembling the group....I dunno...Inuyasha has a long way to go.

To: MintiMyst : Thank you so much... I'm always happy to see new readers popping by.

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. 

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15: Journey To The West**

* * *

"What? They're coming with us too?" Inuyasha screeched, pointing to Toutousai. "Why?" 

"Cease your whining, hanyou." Sesshoumaru replied. "I have need of Toutousai's services. If it is truly as you say, that a war is looming ahead of us, then I would want him to forge a weapon for me."

Meanwhile, Myouga and Toutousai were whispering to each other, hoping that the inu brothers would not catch their conversations.

"Toutousai, are you sure you want to go back to the West with Inuyasha-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Myouga squeaked. "It's dangerous you know."

Toutousai sighed. He would prefer not to go back to the West, where memories of his friend, InuTaisho lingered. But the mystery of the Tessaiga must be solved. He owed it to InuTaisho to look after his sons even after his death. If there's something wrong with the blade, it is his duty to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would definitely force you to forge a blade for him. Would you agree then?" Myouga continued, unaware of the old sword smith's thoughts.

"Of course not. Tenseiga is enough for him."

"But nobody can deny Sesshoumaru-sama."

Toutousai grinned slyly. "Then I'll just have to be the first, right?"

* * *

"Hey, Kaze, did you hear the latest news?" a seemingly young boy with golden eyes and long brown hair asked mischievously even as he settled down beside his companion. 

The older boy, Kaze turned to his friend. "News? What news?"

The young boy smiled widely. "Sesshoumaru-sama is coming back."

"Really? So soon? We were all so surprise when he just left without a word."

"Yah. And I heard he's bringing Inuyasha that half-breed back too." The young boy replied, making a face at the mention of said hanyou. "I wonder why. My father said Sesshoumaru-sama himself drove him out since Izayoi's death. There's no love between those two."

"What a disgraceful creature. He's really an insult to the whole clan. We should have killed him when he was born, to rid us of that dirty taint of human blood." Kaze scoffed.

"What are you guys talking about?" a young girl suddenly poked out of nowhere, holding a bunch of lavenders in her hands.

"Still picking flowers, Ame?" Kaze teased. "Aren't you a bit too old for that?"

"One can never be too old to appreciate nature, Kaze." The girl, Ame, retorted. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"I was telling Kaze about the latest news of Sesshoumaru-sama and his half brother." The young boy replied.

"Really? I heard about that, Hika-chan." Ame teased, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Don't call me –chan, Ame. My name is Hikari. Use that. Otherwise how can the nobles of the courts respect me?" the young boy, Hikari pouted.

"But you are so cute...and still young anyway. What's wrong with calling you –chan?"

"It's a warrior's pride, Ame." Kaze replied, defending his younger companion.

"Fine. So what's this about Inuyasha? I heard he's coming back. I hope we can see him soon, I never seen a hanyou before."

"Che, what's so fascinating about them? They are ugly, stupid creatures who don't even deserve to breathe the same air as we do." Hikari retorted.

"How could you say that?" Ame gasped. "He's a son of Lord InuTaisho. Noble blood flows through his veins."

"Anyway, we should not have to concern ourselves with him. It is lucky that the Four House of West serves only the Lord of Western Land. Our priority should always be Sesshoumaru-sama and helping him to control the lands."

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't need our help much anyway. He's so smart and powerful, he can do almost anything." Ame sighed.

"Ohh....someone is having a crush on our dear Sesshoumaru-sama, eh?" Hikari teased.

Ame bonked Hikari's head and snapped. "Of course not. He's our lord. It's just that you yourself must admit that Sesshoumaru-sama seldom needs our services anyway. Ever since we have been initiated into his service, I noticed he's that kind of person that likes to do things by himself. He only brings Jaken around whenever he travels, and that's not often too."

Kaze and Hikari made a face at the mention of the toad youkai. "Yucks, I wonder why Sesshoumaru-sama allows that slimy toad to follow him. I mean, surely we would be better choices?" Hikari smirked.

"What are you guys loafing here for?" a detached voice called out. Another boy, older than all the rest, stood out from the shadows. He wore a pale blue Kimono with plum blossoms imprinted all over it. "Sesshoumaru-sama has arrived. And he requested the whole Court to assemble."

"Yuki!" Ame screeched. "Don't scare us like that. And what's up with that voice? You sound almost just like Sesshoumaru-sama."

Yuki smiled. "We are representatives of the Four House and we should act accordingly to our station. Come prepare yourselves, the Court is starting soon."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, can I don't attend the Court?" Inuyasha whined, trying to catch up with his elder brother who was gliding down the corridors of the castle swiftly. 

"Don't be foolish." Sesshoumaru snapped. "I'm calling for a war meeting and you are going to present your findings to them."

"What?" Inuyasha stammered. "Look, they hate me and you knew it. Why must you subject me to this kind of torture?"

"And hiding you would be a better option?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "You are a son of the Inu-Clan of the West, even if you are a hanyou. They must learn to accept this, and accept my authority in this. Hiding you means showing me to be weak to them. I cannot afford to compromise. If I cannot unite our people, how can I lead them to victory?"

Inuyasha shuffled. Despite being more certain of himself now, his mind could not forget the taunts and knowing smirks of his youth. He fingered the Tessaiga resting at his waist, idly wonder how he was going to pull through the whole event.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha stammered, feeling oddly unsure of himself. Normally Sesshoumaru would have been amused by the apparent discomfort of his younger sibling, but now his mind was entirely fixed on the looming war.

"What is it?"

"The Four Houses....House of Ame, Yuki, Kaze and Hikari. Are they still serving you?"

"Of course. The title is hereditary. The elder Four have stepped down, allowing their children to serve me instead. But they carry their titles and, so you must address them by the House names."

Inuyasha nodded, feeling like a small child again. As they stepped outside the doors leading to the meeting chamber, Inuyasha have to fight the urge to just run away and leave everything behind, consequences be damned.

As the door slide open ominously, Inuyasha sucked in a deep breathe and step in, glancing at Sesshoumaru briefly before matching Sesshoumaru stride for stride as they walk down the long aisle, heedless of the numerous glares on him.

_:Damn you, Sesshoumaru. It better be worth all my trouble or else....:_

* * *

"Hey, did you see that?" Ame cried excitedly, pulling at Yuki's sleeves. 

"See what?"

"Inuyasha. The one walking beside Sesshoumaru-sama. Look at him, his color is exactly the same as Sesshoumaru. They truly are brothers. And those ears, how adorable they are. I want to pinch them." Ame cried, trying to speak softly.

"Ame, you are so stupid. Only you would think those ears are cute. Those are the trademark of an inu-hanyou. And look at him, wearing rags to Court? How terrible. And bringing a battered sword like this? What an insult to the Court." Kaze scoffed.

Unfortunately, most of the people there thought the same way as Kaze. The older ones pasted sugary smiles on their faces, welcoming the second son back. But you can almost feel the murderous intent in their auras, spiking with challenge.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru decided, was oddly submissive today. Perhaps it was due to the accumulations of many events recently that drained his younger brother of his inner fire. Inuyasha simply allowed all the whispered insults to slide him by, his face slacking into an unreadable mask. Sesshoumaru wondered at his brother's sudden change. Inuyasha was normally very expressive and animated. But now, he seemed almost like a puppet, with Sesshoumaru holding his strings.

"People of the West, I welcome and thank you for taking your time to attend this urgent meeting." Sesshoumaru started, his voice echoing in the quiet chambers. "I called for an urgent meeting as I receive reliable news that the Hyounekozoku are gearing for war. In fact, one of their leader's daughter, Koura is heading towards my father's mortal enemy, Ryuukotsusei's resting place now to break his seal. The Hyounekozoku are planning to ally themselves with the Ryuu dragon to take over Saigoku."

Immediately after his announcement, there was a huge ruckus. Everybody started talking excitedly at the same time. Sesshoumaru coughed delicately and the whole place quieted down immediately.

"How do you know this, my Lord?" an elder inu-youkai ventured. It was the Lord Yamakan, the head of the House of Ame.

Sesshoumaru gestured to Inuyasha. "It was my brother himself who overheard some Hyounekozokus' discussion of their war plans."

"No offense, Sesshoumaru-sama, but perhaps your brother is mistaken? The Hyounekozoku had been peacefully coexisting with us for years; there is no reason for them to attack now." Lord Fuyukan, the head of the House of Yuki suggested slyly, eyeing at the hanyou.

"I do not doubt his words, for I receive similar confirmations myself. I called upon the Four Houses and various nobles today to warn you all to prepare to take up arms. Also, Inuyasha would be staying in my House in the meantime. He is to be treated with the utmost respect as such and any insult directed to him is tantamount to insulting me. Trust me, I will take it very personally." Sesshoumaru warned, his golden eyes narrowing.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise at the pledge of protection Sesshoumaru offered to him. However he did not say anything, opting for silence instead.

"The War Council would be formed with immediate effect. I request the services of the Four House; Ame, Yuki, Kaze and Hikari and their armies. Inuyasha would assist me in planning the battle strategies, as well as Toutousai. I expect to see you all in my study chambers tomorrow morning. As for the rest of you, I request that you cut down on luxurious expenditures such as feasts and banquets as we are redirecting our resources towards strengthening our existing armies. You may all go now."

At Sesshoumaru's dismissal, the nobles stood up and departed graciously from the chambers.

"Hey Kaze, did you hear that?" Ame whispered. "We are going to war."

"It's about time. We never even participate in a single battle since our Initiation."

"Yah, but I don't understand why Sesshoumaru-sama included Inuyasha in his preparations for war. He's just a useless half breed." Hikari sighed.

"I don't know. He actually has quite a strong youki for a half breed." Yuki mused, remembering the white-haired youth in red. Although his stance was passive, there was a strange fire glowing in his eyes, those molten gold that threatened to burn anyone that goes near.

"Are you kidding? He looks so pathetic. And what's up with those red rags?" Kaze retorted.

"You are so ignorant. Those were inheritance of InuTaisho, the famous Hi-Nezumi Robe." Ame contributed.

"Yah, and the sword is Tessaiga right?" Hikari piped sarcastically

"Well, now that you mention it...it really does look like the Tessaiga." Yuki replied thoughtfully. "I saw a picture of it once, it look exactly like that."

"Impossible. Sesshoumaru-sama would never allow a half breed to carry Tessaiga." Kaze argued.

"True. But no one would have thought Sesshoumaru-sama would confer protection on a half breed too. I think Sesshoumaru-sama had been acting quite strange recently."

"Well, all mysteries can wait till tomorrow morning when we have our first War Council." Ame replied.

"True. I can't wait for tomorrow to come. Somehow, I want to see that half breed Inuyasha again. To test his worth." Yuki replied, his mind strangely fixated on the mysterious second son of late InuTaisho.

* * *

Author notes: This is how I made the Western Court worked in my story here. Sesshoumaru is currently the lord of the western lands. Under him were four houses - House of Ame (Rain), Kaze (Wind), Yuki (Snow) and Hikari (light). The eldest son / daughter would be initiated into his services; and took on the title of their house. The title is hereditary but once they have been initiated, they are addressed by those names and would use their old names no longer until they passed on the title to their children. The four houses are the second most powerful in the western lands. 

Beneath them would be miscellanous nobles and courtiers; but they play minimal role in the story and it's not necessary to know about them.

Currently, Yuki is the oldest among them, around 19 years old (converted to human age), Kaze and Ame are the same age, around 17 years old (converted to human age), Hikari is the youngest boy, around 15 years old (converted to human age).

* * *

Reviewers' Responses:

Due to time constraint today, I'm afraid I can't address to each of you personally. But I'm giving a big thanks to all who have read and reviewed ; Pyro Rocker Maniac Latina-Sama, tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN, Alaskantiger, Inuyasha-loves-Kagome, TaintedInuShemeeko, Elconquisador, Sarcasm Girl8, Jalison, DarklessVasion, VietGal, Misao, Demon Master and kagomehigurashi12. More is coming soon; so stay tuned to more updates coming up in a few more days.....


	18. Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. 

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: The Testing**

* * *

"You are really such a bastard, you know." A voice drifted up from the hallway. "Waking me up so early in the morning" 

"You are so lazy Inuyasha," another voice replied. "I wonder how you managed to collect those shards the other time."

"I told you not to mention about it already, right?" Inuyasha replied.

"And I told you not to mention Rin last night, right?" Sesshoumaru replied.

Ame, Kaze, Yuki and Hikari all had a look of surprise. Firstly, nobody call Sesshoumaru-sama names and still live. Secondly, who was this Rin that nobody has ever heard of? The door was pushed open, and Sesshoumaru enetered in, immaculately dressed as ever. Inuyasha on the other hand, looked grouchy and grumpy. The four stood up immediately but Sesshoumaru waved them down.

"I supposed we can begin now. Where's Toutousai?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Just then, the door was thrown open and Toutousai ran in, huffing and panting. "He's not here yet, right?" he gasped.

"Toutousai, I would appreciate if you stop being such a clown." Sesshoumaru said coldly, causing room temperature to drop a few degrees instantly. Inuyasha sighed. "I don't blame him for oversleeping. This hour is just plain unholy."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha who just shrugged. "So you were saying?"

"We knew about the invasion of the neko youkai and ryuu youkai. However, I believe the key thing in cementing their alliance is the unsealing of Ryuukotsusei. So now I propose to separate our forces into two groups. We will send one group to stop Karran from unsealing Ryuukotsusei, sabotaging their alliance while the other group will concentrate solely on the neko forces."

"A wise decision, my lord." Kaze replied. Inuyasha snickered and muttered. "Bootlicker." Unfortunately, he forgot all the youkai present were mostly inu youkai with a great sense of hearing. Kaze bristled. "What did you say, half breed?" Inuyasha, not one to back down, replied. "I said you are a bootlicker."

Kaze looked affronted. "Don't you think it's a good plan?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I do."

Kaze face-faulted. "Then?"

"I just don't understand why you must praise Sesshoumaru for such a simple idea." Inuyasha retorted.

"It's Sesshoumaru-sama, you idiot."

"Ooh....now you sound just like Jaken."

"Why you....." Kaze had to be forcefully restrained by Ame and Hikari from hitting the half-breed.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his head. "Inuyasha, don't give me a headache so early in the morning. You are just trying to get yourself kicked out of here right. I tell you now; I won't let you get off so easily. You have a duty to stay here and use Chichi-ue's fang to protect his people. If you continue acting like this, I'll have to take that fang back from you."

Inuyasha's face fell when he realizes his plans to annoy his way out of this mess failed. "I like to see you try, you idiot. Tessaiga is mine and mine only."

"What? Tessaiga? That's Tessaiga?" Kaze and Hikari chorused, pointing to the rusty sword by Inuyasha's side. "But it looks so......"

"Never judge a book by its cover." Yuki softly replied, smiling. "I told you so."

Inuyasha sighed. "I tell you what Sesshoumaru, I'll go ahead and stop Karran from unsealing Ryuukotsusei then."

"Ryuukotsusei is such a powerful enemy that even your father, InuTaisho could not defeat. What if you fail?" Ame reasoned. "The importance of this war hinges on this mission you know."

"Ame is right." Sesshoumaru replied. "You must bring someone along to help you, for even if you can defeat the dragon, you may still need some back up for the neko armies waiting around the area."

Inuyasha shrugged. "As you wish."

"So who would like to join Inuyasha on this trip?" Sesshoumaru asked softly. When nobody replies, he sighed. He suspected it was because Inuyasha was a hanyou, that's the reason no one wishes to associate with him. "We'll draw straws then."

Inuyasha also understood the subtle discrimination, but he said nothing, being used to getting this kind of treatment. Straws were randomly drawn.

"I think it's me." Ame replied, looking at her short straw. Smiling brightly, she reasoned perhaps it would not be so bad to travel with Sesshoumaru-sama's hanyou brother for a change, as she was really curious about them.

"Not me I think." Hikari piped. It's a long straw.

"Not me." Yuki replied.

Kaze looked at his straw and glared. "It's me." Sighing under his breath, he cursed fates for sticking him with a half breed instead of giving him a chance to earn his glory in the battlefields.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "So it's decided then. It shall be Ame and Kaze following Inuyasha. Hikari and Yuki will follow me, assisting me in deploying the armies...."

"Wait." Toutousai injected. "I want to go with Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru looked at him evenly for a while, as if discerning his motives before nodding. "You may not. You must stay here."

Inuyasha looked surprise and turned to meet Toutousai's gaze, who shown nothing. He shrugged inwardly. "When should I go?"

Sesshoumaru replied. "As soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, perhaps?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Can I go now?"

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha an irritated look. "Do as you wish."

Inuyasha rose and was about to walk away when another voice stopped him. "Wait."

Inuyasha froze in mid-steps. "Sesshoumaru-sama, with your permission, I would like to challenge your brother, Inuyasha to a duel." Yuki continued smoothly, as if he was talking about trivial things like the weather.

"You wish to test him?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Very well, you have my permission."

Inuyasha bristled. "Oi, Sesshoumaru, I'm not your fucking pet alright. Don't think you have a right to order me around."

Ame, Hikari and Kaze gasped again. No one, and they really mean _no one_, ever curses around like that in the court.

"Such uneducated and unrefined speech," Kaze snickered. "Truly a disgraceful half breed."

Sesshoumaru, ironically, was the one who's the most familiar with the way Inuyasha talk. He sighed inwardly. "Inuyasha, please control the way you talk. This is not Musashi, but Saigoku. And while you may have lived as a commoner for who knows how many years out there, I'm sure you still remember the speech lessons they drilled into you years ago. A house cannot stand divided, and we cannot afford to be divided now."

Inuyasha slapped his hand to his forehead. "Damn Sesshoumaru, I didn't ask for this you know."

"And I didn't ask for this also. It's your entire fault that you landed yourself in this mess." Sesshoumaru replied. "If you hadn't made that stupid wish...."

The rest of the occupants were distinctly confused now but Inuyasha's eyes widen in understanding. "Fuck, you are right. I really brought this upon myself. I had the chance to sleep through it and I blew it off." Inuyasha started laughing, it was really ironic actually, like some scene out of a bad kabuki show. "Fine, you want a fight, you get it." Inuyasha agreed, wishing to get those crazy feelings out of his system at the same time by fighting.

* * *

It was mid-morning when they proceeded to the training halls. Nobody was there, so it was a good time for sparring. 

"This is not a duel to death." Sesshoumaru said. "Our enemy is not one another but the Hyounekozoku. Remember that."

Inuyasha nodded and they bowed slightly to each other. Yuki does not use any weapons, instead he used his youki to form an ice crystal katana and start attacking.

"So who do you think will win?" Ame chirped.

"Of course Yuki, he's an expert with his blade already. And Yuki's crystal is one of the hardest blades in the world, second perhaps to Housenki's diamond spears." Kaze replied.

The battle was beautiful. The two fighters danced around each other gracefully, testing each other's limits of defense. Inuyasha had the Tessaiga and brute strength, but with regards to speed, he could be slightly slower than Yuki. Yuki's way of fighting is calculated, never wasting a single move. He leapt forward, holding his crystal blade in his hand. Inuyasha noticed that the length of the blade could be long or short, depending on its owner's heart. This gave Yuki an opportunity to perform long-ranged or short-ranged attacks.

As Yuki leaped forward, Inuyasha blocked his blow with the transformed Tessaiga, glowing brightly in the sun. Yuki looked at the Tessaiga with awe in one moment, before continue attacking. Inuyasha parried all of Yuki's blows with practiced ease, executing brilliant movements despite Tessaiga's size and weight.

"Did you see that?" Ame cried. "He blocked all of Yuki's blows. None of us is able to do that, and we practiced so long."

Kaze did not reply. To tell the truth, he was impressed inwardly too. No one held out so long against Yuki before, he was the strongest among them all. Hikari stared at the two fighters with an almost childlike wonder, his eyes feasting on their movements.

Sesshoumaru and Toutousai did not say anything. Sesshoumaru was frowning slightly, his mind cooling analyzing the way those two fight.

Yuki pushed Inuyasha backward with his offensive moves. When Inuyasha was backed to a wall, he leapt over Yuki and start attacking. Yuki's blade grind against Tessaiga and the two fought with brute strength. Yuki however, shrank his blade suddenly. The loss of the blade length caused Inuyasha to stumble forward momentarily. Yuki quickly took the opportunity and kicked at Inuyasha's feet, causing him to lose his footing and fell onto the ground. Yuki then pointed the blade at Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha raised his hands in mock surrender, before Yuki pulled him up.

"You were great. Thank for the workout." Inuyasha grinned, not seeming to care that he lost.

Yuki, for a second, looked disturbed. "No, you were great too. I should be the one thanking you."

Inuyasha shrugged before untransforming the kanata and sheathed it back. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "You are all dismissed now. Inuyasha, follow me, I got something to tell you." Inuyasha stared at his brother's departing form before muttering a curse and followed hurriedly. Toutousai also took the opportunity to leave the training halls.

"Yuki, you did it. I just knew you would defeat that half-breed." Kaze chimed. "You were great."

"Yah, Yuki." Ame added. "Why do you look so unhappy?"

Yuki let the ice blade dispersed away into the wind. "I didn't win."

"What?" the three chorused. "What do you mean?"

"I meant just what I said. I didn't win." Yuki replied thoughtfully, "Inuyasha was holding back. He didn't even use Tessaiga's true powers."

"What true powers?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Didn't you read the scrolls? Tessaiga has one famous attack; Kaze no Kizu, that can kill one hundred youkai with a swing." Yuki replied. "He didn't even use that at all."

"So that's the reason you want to fight him? To get him to use that on you?" Ame screeched.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to use it?" Kaze suggested helpfully.

Yuki shook his head. "He knows. I can see it in his eyes. He just doesn't want to."

* * *

Author notes: You guys have really been very nice to me, sticking by my side even though the plot seem so slow moving. I was thinking maybe I should post more often just to make the story go faster....but I guess people might get sick of reading too many chapters at one go. So even though I wrote finished certain chapters, I tend to space out the posting date to let everyone have a chance to catch their breath. I hope you guys won't mind. 

Reviewers' Responses:

To TaintedInuShemeeko: Your praises made me giddy....I'm really grateful that you've been faithfully reviewing all these while

To: Jalison: It's ok. Short reviews are better than none. A single word has already made my day.

To: kitt: I'll update more soon, I promise.

To: DarklessVasion: I sure hope so. Hope people won't be bored by them.

To: Terra: Thank you and I'll update soon.....

To: Elconquisador: Stay tuned for further developments....then your questions will be answered.

To: lil-sis4556: updating in process..... I'm typing as hard as I can.

To: FushigiYugiFan80:

To: VietGal: thanks for reviewing.

To: liz: I believed it's spelt as Tessaiga. Some websites do gave an explanation of why is it Tessaiga but I can't remember their url now. Thanks for reviewing and pointing out my English mistakes; I must admit sometimes the tenses confused me.

To: NefCanuck: Spiral out of control.......erm.......look around innocently....

To: dude: I'll update as soon as possible.

To: humble-bumble: I understand. I missed them too. :)

To: Sarcasm Girl8: hopefully it's not a long wait.

To: Ramen Makes The World Go: coming soon....more is coming soon.

To: Cyberwing: Hope you enjoy this...

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: Figure Of Speech**

* * *

"What is it that you want now, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked tiredly, slouching against the wall once they entered into Sesshoumaru's private study chambers.

"I think it should be me who's asking this question." Sesshoumaru replied, strangely agitated for a reason.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was puzzled.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I saw how you fight just now, Inuyasha. It's not your usual style."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You said no killing. And he won fair and square. I did my best, didn't I?"

"You did? That's not your best, and you knew it. The form is there, but the spirit is not. You have no heart at all in fighting."

Inuyasha cocked his head at one side. "And you cared? Why should you care about the way I fight? I fight any way I like and it's none of your business."

Sesshoumaru suddenly flew towards Inuyasha with his legendary speed and punched him straight across his face. Inuyasha yelped in surprise. "What the hell is that for, you fucking bastard?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha for a moment, intently. "I want to see that fire in your eyes, Inuyasha. It's fading away."

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha shouted. "What fire?"

"I should have seen it from the start. You are regressing back to that time when all your friends died. The despair is slowly creeping back into you, like that time when you foolishly made that wish." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Inuyasha, are you truly so weak that you must find meaning in others' existence?"

Inuyasha froze. "I'm still me. I'm still the same."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "No, you are not. When I saw you at the miko's village, defending her from me, you had that spark of life back into you. It was faint, but at least it was there. At that point of time, you had a purpose in life; to protect that miko. But now, you uprooted yourself from that village and you find your life meaningless, don't you?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I don't know what you are talking about, Sesshoumaru. It's a load of bullshit."

"You can deny all you want. But I see now that you have no will to fight. If you go to the war now, you would surely be defeated by Ryuukotsusei and the Hyounekozoku. Rather than let them share glory in slaining you, a son of our great father InuTaisho, I should just kill you myself now." Sesshoumaru flexed his claws, attacking Inuyasha at the same time.

Inuyasha barely managed to dodge his brothers' claws, which sank into the wall behind him, leaving five smoking holes. "Are you fucking crazy? First you want me to help you, now you want to kill me?"

"If you can't find inside you the will to live, I'll have to be the one to put you out of your misery. I would not allow you to jeopardize the mission."

Inuyasha growled and leapt out of the study chamber via the window, landing into the gardens below. Sesshoumaru followed swiftly behind, his eyes betraying none of his emotions. Inuyasha was confused, but he only knew one thing.

He doesn't want to die.

_Sesshoumaru is wrong_. Inuyasha reasoned. _I didn't lose my will to live._

Sesshoumaru was quick. He attacked Inuyasha swiftly merciless. Inuyasha was panting from the adrenaline that flood through his system as he leapt and dodged. But he was a second too slow and Sesshoumaru's poison claws dug into his shoulder, causing excruciating agony to flood through his body due to the poison.

He snarled and reversed his body, swiping at Sesshoumaru with his claws. Sesshoumaru growled at him, the sound awaking something deep in his heart. He growled back unconsciously, dropping into a battle stance. The instinct of self-preservation overtook his mind, and he pounced onto Sesshoumaru, his fangs bared to bite. Sesshoumaru growled and shook him off. Inuyasha landed on fours at one corner of the garden while Sesshoumaru charged at him. The two continued trussing and each tried to gain dominance over another. Finally, Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha deep into the ground, his claws digging painfully into Inuyasha's side and injured shoulder, his eyes flashing red. He wanted to force Inuyasha into submission but Inuyasha made a high-pitched whining sound, refusing to give way to his brother. His brother peered at him for a while, before red eyes went back to familiar golden and he let him go grudgingly.

Inuyasha lie on his back, panting for a while, his mind slowly recovering from what happened. Sesshoumaru came over and sat beside him. "Do you know what Father said to me that night he died?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise. Never had Sesshoumaru confided in him, or told him anything about his father. Sesshoumaru continued. "I asked him for the swords. He asked me something. He asked me if there's anything worthwhile that I want to protect."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Inuyasha, is there anything you want to protect now?" Sesshoumaru asked, his own mind traveling back to that same hour, where his father stood in the snow, blood dripping, asking the same question. He didn't understand then, but he liked to think he understood a little now.

Inuyasha kept quiet. His mind was racing_. Is there anything I want to protect? I want to protect Kikyou, didn't I? That's why I left. But is there anything left for me to protect, for me to fight for?_

With a horrible realization, he suddenly saw what his brother was trying to say. There's nothing left for him to fight, and he was slowly fading into a shell of who he used to be, who he was when he was with Miroku, Sango and Kagome. He had a purpose then, all through his life. First he wanted to be a full-blooded youkai, to gain more strength. Then he met Kikyou and he wanted to be with her. Then he was betrayed and sealed and unsealed and the Shikon no Tama broke. At that time he wanted to find all the shards and become a full youkai again. But after that he met his companions and understood it was Naraku who caused all the suffering and pain for him and his friends and he wanted revenge. When Naraku and all his friends were dead, he lost his purpose and made that wish. He went back into the past and saw Kikyou and thought it might be a chance to make things better this time round. So he made his new purpose to be by her side, protecting her. Yet now that option was closed to him too. He felt as if he's drifting aimlessly, not only physically, but mentally too.

Sesshoumaru saw the realization in his brothers' eyes and sighed inwardly. "Inuyasha, you can only achieve your potential when you have something to protect. Without that reason to fight for, your skills are at best average. No matter how powerful Tessaiga became, you can never utilize its full power. If you think you can defeat Ryuukotsusei or the Hyounekozoku like that, you are sealing your own doom."

"So you are saying I should find something to fight for?" Inuyasha asked softly. "I don't understand. Why do you bother?"

"I'm telling you this so that you don't be even more of a disgrace than you are now. I don't want you to be defeated by the likes of those miserable nekos. That would be even more shameful than anything else. Remember Inuyasha, you may be a hanyou, but half of your blood comes from a Taiyoukai, from Chichi-ue. Don't shame us any further by being such a weakling."

Sesshoumaru's cold words stung Inuyasha. "You are afraid I'll shame you by dying on the battlefield? Well, I won't okay. I'll prove to you that I'm not like what you've said. I'll defeat those bunch of sorry assess for you to see."

Sesshoumaru's mouth tugged upwards at the sight of Inuyasha's defiant gaze. "I'll be waiting, little brother. Remember, only I can end your life. If you dare to die out there, I'll personally revive you with Tenseiga and make you wish you were dead."

Inuyasha snorted. "You can try."

Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled Inuyasha up. Inuyasha stumbled as black spots started dancing in his vision. "Erm, Sesshoumaru? I don't feel so good. What's happening?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's drooping gaze and then his eyes caught the wound on Inuyasha's shoulder. The blood oozing out was turning black. "It's my poison."

Inuyasha really wanted to scream and shout at his brother's calm admission, as if he's talking about the weather, and not the fact that his little brother's life is at stake here. But he felt so tired and heavy at the moment that he just slurred "Oh shit," before collapsing into his brother's arms.

* * *

Ame stared at the unconscious hanyou gravely. Sesshoumaru had summoned her earlier to look at Inuyasha's wounds. She, being trained in healing arts in addition to warrior skills, had naturally wondered how Inuyasha got poisoned. Of course, a closer examination of the wound and she realize that it's probably Sesshoumaru who did this. But she was smart enough not to question her lord's action.

"He'll be fine. The poison spread quickly through his body, but his body is cleaning that out on his own. Just let him sleeps for a few hours and I think he'll be okay." Ame declared after bandaging the shoulder.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Postpone tomorrow's trip till Inuyasha heals. I don't want to take any risks."

"Is that wise, my Lord?" Ame asked. "Every moment lost is a moment to the enemy's advantage."

"We have no choice. Right now, the Hyounekozoku have no idea that we knew of their plans. That's our greatest weapon. They will not guard against us. We can only hope that Ryuukotsusei's seal is not that easily broken."

Ame nodded. "With all due respect, my Lord, why not let Kaze and I go on first? We can cover a greater distance over a shorter time. Inuyasha can rest here, and we can have first-mover advantage."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You and Kaze cannot do it. With only the two of you, you cannot hope to defeat Ryuukotsusei should if the unsealing works. You would only lose your lives unnecessarily."

_I would have like to pit myself against Ryuukotsusei, to defeat him myself. But if I were to go, no one would be able to defend themselves from Hyounekozoku's leader. He's extremely powerful, perhaps even more so than Ryuukotsusei. Inuyasha, don't fail me here._

Ame's voice broke Seshoumaru out of his musings. "My lord, would Inuyasha be able to do it then? With all respect, he is a hanyou afterall. And a hanyou is weaker than a full-blooded youkai."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "True. But Inuyasha is not an ordinary hanyou. Don't underestimate him, Ame. His blood is my father's blood, and insulting him is insulting me. I forgive you this time, but there is no second time."

Ame paled. "I'm sorry my lord. It is not my place to question your decision."

Sesshoumaru replied. "You may question, but do so discreetly. Inuyasha may surprise you afterall."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama really said that?" Kaze's eyes widen. "I can't believe this. He's saying we are worse off than that half-breed?"

Ame sighed. "I dunno. Perhaps he's right. We ought to give Inuyasha a chance."

Kaze sighed. "Well, we really have no choice don't we? Seems like Sesshoumaru-sama really has a soft spot for his brother, ne?"

Ame twirled her hair idly. "So it would seem so. Whatever it is, we better protect Inuyasha as best as we could during the mission. Otherwise Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be angry with us."

"No way! Me protecting that half-breed?" Kaze cried.

"You have no choice. Sesshoumaru-sama told me that we must treat Inuyasha as if though he's our lord during the mission and protect him with our lives. He said if Inuyasha utter a single word of complaint, our titles will be stripped and we'll be exiled."

Kaze's eyes budged out. "Are you sure? This is such a grave injustice. Is Sesshoumaru-sama out of his mind?"

Ame shushed Kaze quickly. "Are _you_ out of your mind? Don't you know there are ears everywhere? Anyway Inuyasha is of royal blood too, so I guess it's only proper to treat him as such."

Kaze huffed. "You can do so all you want, Ame. But I'm not gonna bow down to some weird kid that pops out from nowhere. If he's worthy of my respect, he'll get it. If not, no one can force me to respect him."

* * *

Author notes: The little tibit of information is gotten from Inuyasha Movie 3: Tenka Hadou no Ken

Reviewers' Responses:

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Thanks for reviewing!!

To: DarklessVasion: Yes, he has Kongousouha....but whether he will use it or not is another matter.....

To: Elconquisador: Don't wonder too much....

To: dude: I'll try and update faster.

To: VietGal: Worker bee....I'm not the queen bee hahaha

To: Cyberwing: Thanks...

To: Jalison: I'll try to keep up with my current updating schedule now...:)

To: Geeky Blue Strawberry: Thanks for reviewing even though you haven't read it yet.

To: leley: Thank you..:)

To: humble-bumble:Thank you, I actually tried to weave some of the series' plot into my story to give a familiar feeling.

To: fluffyearedinulvr: well....'soon' is a matter of perception I guess....

To: Sarcasm Girl8: Thank you :)

To: NefCanuck: Sesshoumaru might not let him get away for long..

To: Kayzer: Of course I forgive you...now that you reviewed....

To: river Rain: I'll try not to abandon it and hang in there till the end.

To: kagomehigurashi12: I'll go easy on him....don't worry

To: FushigiYugiFan80: Forgive me, I dunno why the note I typed in Chp 17 didn't appear..

To: Black RoseL Me: Thank you

To: uniquechic: thanks for pointing that out. as for the spelling of Japanese words, I tend to follow Kirara because Japanese actually don't have 'L'

To: waaaaahhhhhh: please don't die....:)

To: bree99: Thank you, nice to see you are still reading...it makes me happy

To: c.c.: Thank you so much..

To: kitt: Thank you for reviewing...

* * *


	20. Chapter 19

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. 

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

****

**Chapter 19: The Prodigal Son**

****

* * *

"I said I'm fine already." Inuyasha snapped. "Why can't we just go now?" 

"But your wound is not closed yet." Ame cried. "Sesshoumaru-sama's orders were very clear. You cannot go unless you heal."

"Fuck his orders." Inuyasha retorted angrily.

"I'm afraid that's physically impossible." Yuki calmly stated, hearing the last part of Inuyasha's outburst while pushing open the door to Inuyasha's chambers.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked irritably. "Sesshoumaru asked you to come and play baby-sitting too. Well you tell him, I don't need anyone to hover over me, alright?"

Yuki pretended not to hear Inuyasha's declaration. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants me to give you a tour around the Western lands to familiarize yourself with our terrains and landscape. He hopes that after you finish your mission with Ame and Kaze, the three of you can return quickly so that Kaze and Ame can take control of their armies and continue to assist us in the war against the Hyounekozoku."

Inuyasha glared at Ame and Yuki. "I want to set off. Now!"

"And I told you it's impossible. Why are you so stubborn?" Ame cried. "Wait for a day more, tomorrow we'll set out."

"And waste one more day?" Inuyasha argued. "We can't afford to waste any time."

"Don't worry about that." Yuki replied. "Sesshoumaru-sama has just gotten news from some hawk youkai from the south. The Hyounekozoku has not reached their destination yet. We still have time."

Inuyasha humphed but said nothing. Yuki continued. "Ame, can I bring Inuyasha out for a while."

Ame sighed. "Sure. It's Sesshoumaru-sama's orders anyway."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here now."

Yuki shook his head. "You are behaving like a child now, Inuyasha. Come, let's go. It will do you some good to breathe in fresh air."

Inuyasha looked at Yuki's determined face and knew he's going to lose. And anyway, he don't want Sesshoumaru to come breathing down his throat later. So he stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait. Do you want a fur robe or something? It's quite cold outside now." Ame suggested.

"I have the fire rat robe. That's enough." Inuyasha replied, pushing the door open. Throwing a glance at Yuki, he continued. "Aren't you coming?"

* * *

"And that's the defense tower. You can see around hundred miles nearby when the weather is good." Yuki walked along with Inuyasha, pointing to a tall tower south of them. "And that's the...." 

"Warning bell. Yes, I know all of these." Inuyasha continued. "I'm neither an idiot nor a stranger here. I stayed here for some years, I remembered the landmarks, you know."

Yuki shrugged. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants me to explain everything to you again."

Inuyasha sighed; his mind wandered as Yuki continued to drone on, explaining the various functions of structures near the castle. Suddenly, he caught sight of two humans trudging through the snow, their steps slow and laborious.

"Humans? Why are they here?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the two figures.

Yuki glanced at those commoners and replied. "All along humans shared this land with us. They provided us with food and tithes and we gave them safety and protection."

"Protection?" Inuyasha echoed. "From what?"

Yuki looked at Inuyasha in surprise. "Don't you know? Protection from the nearby warring prefectures and provinces. The daimyos are attacking lands that are vulnerable to expand their own territories. Humans are fighting amongst themselves for power and glory and wealth. They are more effective than us in killing their own kind, it's really disgusting. You may not think much of this, but Saigoku is one of the most peaceful lands around here. It may be ruled by youkai, but at least the humans are sheltered from war and bloodshed of other regions. Those humans are living around are actually quite grateful for our protection."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "Really? I thought Sesshoumaru hated humans. I never imagine him to be the type to offer any protection."

"He doesn't. It's your father who protected them. Sesshoumaru-sama simply continued extending the protection unintentionally by chasing away anyone who dares to attack Saigoku. We are territorial youkai, you know, and we don't like anyone, youkai or human to encroach our space."

Inuyasha looked over the plains thoughtfully. "If the Hyounekozoku attacked, then those humans..."

"If we win, they'll be fine. If we lose, they'll die most probably. I heard the Hyounekozoku aren't as tolerant of humans as we are. We may not like humans a lot, but they could be quite useful at times, providing food and medicinal plants, as well as iron ore and minerals for weapon forging. We recognize their usefulness and bore with their existence here as long as they don't do stupid things like trying to exorcise us."

Inuyasha stared at the disappearing figure. "I'll like to take a walk around myself, if you don't mind."

Yuki seemed puzzled. "Alright. Just remember to come back early. Sesshoumaru would like to speak to you before dinner."

Inuyasha nodded absently. Yuki looked at Inuyasha for a while, before throwing his own fur robe onto him.

"What's that for?" Inuyasha asked, surprised at Yuki's actions.

"In case the Fire rat robe is insufficient. We don't want you to fall sick, postponing the mission even further."

Inuyasha wanted to protest but Yuki already walked away, disappearing out of ear-shot. Ruefully, he draw the cloak closer to himself, feeling the soft fur tickle his nose even as he began to trek carefully downwards.

* * *

"Okaasan, look." A small girl pointed to a silver-haired figure walking. "A youkai." 

The woman hushed her daughter quickly, kneeling quickly as the youkai walked past. The youkai stopped in front of her and she shook uncontrollably, fearing her daughter's words might unintentionally offend him. A hand pulled her up and she found herself to be gazing at a very young-looking boy, extremely handsome with bright amber eyes and silver hair. Puppy ears adorned his head, showing his inhuman lineage.

"Do not fear." The youkai whispered. "I meant you no harm."

The woman's relief was palpable. "Thank you, lord. Forgive my daughter if her words offended you, she is still young."

The youkai smiled, revealing sharp fangs. She should be frightened, but the smile seemed sincere and warm. "It's alright. I am not offended. But your daughter is mistaken. I am not a youkai but a hanyou."

"A hanyou?" the woman echoed.

"My father is a youkai while my mother is a human." The hanyou explained further. "What are you all doing outside in such heavy snow?"

The woman pointed to her basket and whispered. "My daughter and I are picking wild herbs for her father, who was sick. We are also looking for some berries and dried mushrooms to tide us over the winter. I heard from the other villagers that a war might be coming and we are trying our best to store some food in case of emergency."

"Why don't you all move away? Afterall a war is coming." the hanyou asked gently.

The woman looked at the hanyou in surprise. "Move away? For the sake of one war? What's the point? There would be wars else where too. At least here we have a hope of surviving. In other provinces, we will definitely die no matter who won the battle. Here, our men don't need to be called into armies; they don't need to fight any battles. We just stayed in out huts and prayed the inu-youkai would win. In other places, we won't fare any better."

"What if they lose?" the hanyou questioned gently, his words like bells chiming in the snow.

The woman looked horrified at that thought. "Then we'll be doomed. But at least we managed to live a few more years of peace, which is more than I can say for other people around this war-torn country."

The hanyou looked thoughtful. The woman wanted to leave now, the cold was getting unbearable. Her teeth chattered involuntarily. Suddenly, the hanyou took off the fur coat that he had been wearing, and draped it around her. She looked up in surprise, taking a good look at the hanyou now without the fur cloak's obstructing her view. He was wearing a plain red kimono and haori underneath, the fabric swaying with the wind. But he doesn't seemed cold at all.

"My lord....this is....?" The woman asked hesitantly, feeling the warm fur cloak on her.

"Wear it." The hanyou commanded. "You look like you are about to freeze to death, woman. How can you hope to provide for your daughter and husband this way? Take this cloak and go." The hanyou continued, turning the opposite direction and preparing to walk away.

The woman stared at the disappearing figure, her heart wanting to refuse this extravagant gift. But she knew times were hard, and any sort of help was more than welcome. She picked up her daughter, tucking her underneath her own embrace, sharing the warmth and thanking the fates for this unexpected blessing.

* * *

_Damn it_. Inuyasha thought to himself, his hands tucked in his sleeves to ward off the chilly wind. _Sesshoumaru set me up. I just knew it. He knew that I would see the humans living around here, and he made sure I knew the consequences of this war. He may not care much for them, but he sure knows how to make use of them to pull my strings. And I can't do anything about it._

Inuyasha did not want to admit it; but he felt sorry for those people living here. He observed each of their faces; fear and resignation were written on every one of them. He sighed and felt Tessaiga pulsing at his hip, gentle warmth emanating from the blade. He suddenly remembered Yuki's words.

"_It's your father who protected them. Sesshoumaru-sama simply continued extending the protection unintentionally by chasing away anyone who dares to attack Saigoku."_

Inuyasha took off Tessaiga hanging at his hip at stared at the katana. _Is that what you would have wanted, Oyaji?_ Inuyasha thought. _For me to protect those humans because Sesshoumaru wouldn't have give a damn? _

Inuyasha slowly placed Tessaiga back to its original position. _I never care about your wars, or your battles, Oyaji. I always thought you are you and I am me. I don't owe you or the Western lands anything. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there's still something worthwhile in Western land to fight for. I know I'm not the best son you could have. I'm not like Sesshoumaru, who dutifully defend your legacy and does his best to make you proud. But maybe, just maybe, this time I can do something for you. With your fang, I can help save those humans you love so much. You would have like that huh?_

* * *

**Author notes**: Why is this chapter named the prodigal son? I don't know....I just feel that Inuyasha at that moment reminded me of the prodigal son who returned. Maybe not physically, but mentally returned to his father's legacy. All throughout the show, at certain times Inuyasha expressed a certain lack of interest in his father; he sees his father as having nothing to do with him. But perhaps it's just a facade to hide his true feelings towards his father. Compared with Sesshoumaru's deference, Inuyasha seemed more...I dunno....uncaring? Indifferent? I'm not sure how to put it in words. He doesn't think he owes his father anything. But at the same time he wants to stand above his father, to rise up and move beyond his father's shadow and reputation. But maybe that's just me......

* * *

**Reviewers' Responses**: Hi due to time constraint and the fact that my wrist hurts a little still, I don't think I can type out individual responses but I can still answer a few questions. However I still want to tell all of you that your reviews are seen, cherished and appreciated and are the driving force behind this story's continuation. I really want to say a very big THANK YOU to all of you who have read and review this story!! .

Just to address InuYasha-Cmm-Writer's question: Kagome's situation is because I kind of use creative license regarding that....and Shippou is a youkai, he's older than he looks I believe. To

To address Kayzer's question, the romance is actually....erm...not very much. Hehe sorry about that.

To address angelfrumhell78's question: Yes I made up the clans....

To address Shera of leagend's question: I heard about and watch Inuyasha around March this year I think.

Once again, my dear readers.....thank you so much for reading and spending your time reviewing. Arigatou!! If I missed out any of your questions, forgive me and my poor eyesight. :)

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20: The Mission**

* * *

"You seemed different after your walk." Sesshoumaru commented idly, looking at his brother. "Fresh air really works wonder huh?" 

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Shut up. Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "On second thoughts, perhaps the cold wind had ailed your brain."

Inuyasha chose not to dignify the comment with a response. Instead he went over to the window, looking down at the various inu-youkai practicing their drills.

Just then, the door opened. Kaze and Ame stepped in, followed by Toutousai, Hikari and Yuki.

Inuyasha turned to the newcomers and sat down at one of the chairs. "Sorry Yuki I lost your cloak."

Yuki smiled. "It's alright. Sesshoumaru-sama was the one who gave me that cloak. He said you'll lose it in the end anyway."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. "Sneaky, manipulative bastard."

Sesshoumaru simply ignored Inuyasha who was trying to bore holes into his brain by staring at him intently. Truth to be told, he was not sure if his plan would worked. He was actually counting on Inuyasha's predictability.

The rest were all confused at Inuyasha's statement. None knew what transpired, saved Inuyasha and perhaps Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and started. "I asked you all to gather here because I want to update you all on certain information that I received just this afternoon from Jaken. The Hyounekozoku were spotted heading towards Ryuukotsusei's sealing mountain and are estimated to reach there approximately the day after. Inuyasha, Kaze and Ame will set off tomorrow morning in an attempt to intercept them."

"But they'll never reach in time." Hikari cried. "It's a three day journey from here to that mountain."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That is true. But there is a way for them to travel faster."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"If Kaze and Ame travel in their original form, they can cut short the trip to two days. Then they will reach just in time, with the Hyounekozoku."

"But Inuyasha cannot transform." Ame pointed out gently. "How could he travel with us then?"

Inuyasha sighed. No matter how powerful a hanyou is, there's always a certain limitation that they could never cross.

"Inuyasha would have to ride on one of you." Sesshoumaru replied.

"What?" Kaze cried. "No way. We are not horses to be ride on."

Ame sighed. She knew Kaze doesn't really trust Inuyasha yet. So that leaves her. "I'll do it then. I'll let Inuyasha ride on me."

Kaze's face turn red. "No way. You can't let him ride on you."

"Why not?"

Kaze blushed. "Because..you are a girl....and he's a boy. And if he rides on you...it's going to be erm...an intimate position."

Inuyasha blinked. He hadn't thought so far. Looking at Kaze's red face, he was suddenly reminded of how he used to act with Kagome and Kouga. He laughed out, spitting some tea in the process.

Kaze glared at Inuyasha. "What's so funny? I'm right, am I not?"

Ame and the rest were grinning. "There's no other way, Kaze. You won't let him ride on you right?"

Kaze looked at Inuyasha who was staring at him with a smug look on his face. Sighing deeply, he replied. "Okay. He can ride on me."

Inuyasha could not resist it. He smiled sweetly at Kaze. "Are you sure, Kaze? We are going to be in a _really_ intimate position, you know?"

The rest howled in laughter at Inuyasha's words. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes twinkled with amusement as Kaze's face turned ten shades of red. Kaze had the look of a martyr facing a terrible death and swore to kill Inuyasha one day. He settled for glaring at Inuyasha. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have died ten times over already.

"There's no choice, isn't it?" Kaze answered stiffly.

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh Kaze, I'm so looking forward to, ahem, riding you." The rest started laughing even harder at Inuyasha's words and Ame even fell off her chair, clutching her stomach.

Kaze looked at her mournfully. "Glad to see I can be a source of amusement to you, Ame."

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the two dogs in front of him with something akin to awe. "Wow...they are really big. You sure I won't fall off?" 

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, his expression saying '_Are you stupid or what._' "Just hold on to Kaze's fur alright? Nothing would happen. You ride that firecat so many times before right?"

"Ya. But Kirara is not as big as them." Inuyasha continued, stroking the fur of the chocolate brown dog absently. The dog gave him a big lick on his face, which he wiped off promptly.

"Be careful, little brother." Sesshoumaru sighed. "That's Ame you are petting. And Kaze looks really pissed off now."

True enough, the black dog besides the chocolate brown dog growled lowly, baring his fangs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply rubbed the black dog's ears and it growl contently instead, staring at Inuyasha with a baleful gaze.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha. "How did you know he likes that?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Because my ears are like his, okay?" Inuyasha pointed his twitching ears. "I know how it feels like to have your ear rubbed."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He watched as Inuyasha struggled to climb unto Kaze's back. The three of them took off into the air, disappearing.

Turning around, he looked at those present and suddenly asked. "Where's Toutousai?"

* * *

Finally, after two days of intense traveling, Kaze, Ame and Inuyasha finally reached the mountain. 

"It seems like they are not here yet." Inuyasha sighed in relief, pointing to the undisturbed mountain. Kaze and Ame transformed into their human selves, automatically scanning their surroundings to detect any scent of strangers.

"The seal is still intact." Kaze whispered, pointing to the claw holding the dragon. "It's amazing, isn't it. How a small little thing like that can seal such a powerful dragon."

Inuyasha looked at the claw and then rubbed his chest absently. "Ya. It's amazing how small things can imprison you much more effectively than any other chains."

Ame and Kaze exchanged a look. Inuyasha seemed strange to them at times. Sometimes he acted like a typical, brash, foul-mouthed hanyou. At other times, he would suddenly do or say something that seemed so out of character for his age.

Suddenly, a huge booming sound caught their attention. Before they knew it, nekos began appearing from the top of the mountain. Kaze snarled and immediately leapt upwards, only to be push back by an unknown barrier.

"Interesting, isn't it?" a blue-haired woman appeared from the shadows. "To see these filthy dogs being trapped underneath us like the vermin that they are."

The nekos chorused and shouted wildly, their blood inflamed with the lust to kill. Inuyasha raised his head, only to see a pale blue barrier in the shape of a dome engulfing the three of them.

The blue haired woman smiled. "Let's see what we have caught, boys. Two inu-youkai...and a hanyou?" The last part was said in a puzzled tone. "Why did Sesshoumaru not come himself, but sent these three whelps here instead? Is he afraid of facing his father's killer?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't want to dirty his hands fighting you bastards." Ame retorted. "Besides, the three of us is more than sufficient to send you bunch of nekos to hell."

"Big words, little girl." The blue haired woman laughed. "It may be so, but do you think the three of you can defeat Ryuukotsusei, the killer of Inu no Taisho?" The woman looked at her captives and smiled. "It was all a trap actually. I purposely let out news of us allying with ryuu youkai through Ryuukotsusei to lure Sesshoumaru to come here and stop us. Then when Sesshoumaru is not at Saigoku, we will send all our forces to attack. Do you really think we will ally ourselves with those stupid dragons?"

Ame's eyes widened. "You purposely let out news to trap us here?"

The blue-haired woman continued. "Our aim is actually Sesshoumaru. I know that you all would not expect us to attack so early. Hence just now I've already sent a signal for the troops to advance towards Saigoku."

Inuyasha's heart froze. "What? You mean it's my fault that we fell into this trap?"

The blue-haired woman grinned. "You were just a pawn, little puppy. But thanks for bringing them here all the same. We might not have Sesshoumaru here, but at least we increase our chances of success."

Kaze sighed. "Damn. You won't win so easily. Sesshoumaru-sama is still in Saigoku, he'll beat your sorry asses back to those mountains."

The blue-haired woman laughed. "Provided he knew when we are attacking, puppies. If we attack suddenly just like that, I'm sure even Sesshoumaru would be hard pressed to fight against so many of us.

Ame looked up angrily. "You tricked us."

The blue-haired woman signaled towards the neko. "Let's go boys. We still need to rush to meet Oyakata-sama at Saigoku. Wouldn't want to be left behind like some people here, ne?" As the nekos chorused and prepare to leave, Karan turned towards the three in the barrier.

"By the way, I placed a small bomb near the claw. So if you three don't get out of this place quickly, I don't know what Ryuukotsusei's going to do when he sees you after the seal broke. Take care, puppies."

As the three watched the neko left, Kaze kicked the ground. "Damn, we fell into their stupid plan."

"It's all my fault." Inuyasha sighed, "I was too foolish."

"Don't be silly." Ame replied. "Didn't you hear what she said? Someone would have told Sesshoumaru anyway. But we were lucky. If you weren't there, Sesshoumaru would have come instead, and nobody would be left to defend Saigoku."

Kaze looked mournfully at the blue barrier. "I hate to say this, but Ame's right. This is actually a common tactic in military; to sound east and strike west. I just wished we could quickly get out of this barrier and return to Saigoku to warn them."

"Yeah. Our original plan was for us to thwart their plan of awakening Ryuukotsusei and then return to Saigoku to assume our duties of leading our respective armies. If we are trapped here, Saigoku's military forces would be halved since we are not there to lead the armies." Ame added.

"We won't be trapped here." Inuyasha whispered, unsheathing Tessaiga. The two stared in surprise as the huge fang turned red in front of their eyes.

"Kaze no Kizu." Inuyasha screamed, even as he sliced the barrier open in front of their very eyes.

"Sugoi." Ame and Kaze whispered, as the barrier melt away like butter.

* * *

Unknown to them, Toutousai had been following them secretly, masking his scent with a special powder. He rode on his cow, staring at the Tessaiga in surprise. Myouga was with him and both of them were awed. 

"Hey, Toutousai, I didn't know Tessaiga can break barriers." Myouga squeaked.

"Neither did I." Toutousai replied.

* * *

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was a second too late. A second bombing sound could be heard at the same time Kaze no Kizu broke the barrier. The three watched in horror as the claw melted away and the dragon's eyes opened. 

The dragon's eyes landed upon the three, or more specifically, on Inuyasha. "Hehehe....look what we have here. Two little inu-youkai and one inu-hanyou." The dragon licked his lips. "You smelt like the one who sealed me, the one they called InuTaisho."

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. "So what? I am his son."

"Orh? Are you here to take revenge for your father then? I welcome a fight. Afterall, I need to stretch my bones after such a long nap."

Ame and Kaze exchanged a look. Then before Inuyasha could stop them, the two simultaneously leapt towards Ryuukotsusei, flexing their claws. Ryuukotsusei simply smiled and allow the two to attack. But their claws did not even leave a graze behind.

Ame and Kaze landed beside Inuyasha. "It's useless." Ryuukotsusei grinned. "Your pathetic claws can never hope to even scratch open my body of steel."

"We have to end the fight quickly." Ame cried. "Every second here is a second waste."

Inuyasha nodded. _I need to perform Bakuryuuha again. _Inuyasha thought grimly to himself. _But now is not the time yet. I need to wait till the moment where Ryuukotsusei attack and overwhelm his youki with my own._

Kaze looked at the dragon that was approaching them slowly. Then he looked at Ame. "Ame, maybe we should attack together?"

Ame nodded. Both of them formed balls of energies with their youki and threw them towards Ryuukotsusei. Ryuukotsusei just simple stood there, taking all the blows calmly. Kaze stomped in fustration and gestured to Ame. Ame immediately understood his meaning and created thin column of youki, converting them into water. Kaze simultaneously used his youki to changed the air current around them to create strong winds. The two then combined their attacks to form chains of tornadoes which raced towards Ryuukotsusei. Ryuukotsusei, on the other hand, raised his hand and broke their attack easily.

"Inuyasha, don't just stand there. What are you doing?" Ame cried.

"I'm waiting." Inuyasha replied.

"For what?" Kaze shouted, throwing more attacks towards the dragon. The dragon just laughed and continue to advance.

"For the right moment." Inuyasha replied. Ryuukotsusei choose the moment to fire a blue ball of flame towards the three. Inuyasha immediately pushed the two behind and countered the attacked. "Kaze no kizu." Kaze no Kizu pushed the flame ball away and the two attacks landed onto a nearby wall of stone, causing little pebbles to fly downwards in a torrent towards them.

"Oh?" Ryuukotsusei looked amused. "So it seems like you have some tricks up your sleeve."

Inuyasha grinned but said nothing. Ryuukotsusei, enraged, rushed towards Inuyasha, moving swiftly despite his size. Inuyasha deftly avoided all his attacks, parrying them away with Tessaiga. Unknown to Ame and Kaze, Inuyasha was actually trying to lead the dragon away from them by occupying his attention.

Ryuukotsusei was frustrated. He cannot believe that he can't even defeat a mere hanyou. His face was twisted in anger as the strength of his attack increase gradually.

_Just a little more. _Inuyasha thought to himself. _At this rate, Ryuukotsusei would soon attack me with his ultimate level of youki. That's the time to attack._

* * *

Unfortunately, Ame and Kaze don't know about Inuyasha's plans. All they see is Inuyasha being pushed backward, able to defend himself but unable to attack. They thought Inuyasha was on the losing end. 

"We need to do something." Kaze decided. No matter who Inuyasha is, he was still their clansman and he refused to sit there and watch Inuyasha be killed.

Ame nodded. "What can we do?"

Kaze looked at Ryuukotsusei, who seem to be focusing entirely on Inuyasha. "We transform and attacked his back."

Ame nodded and the two of them pounced simultaneously onto Ryuukotsusei. Kaze bit hard into Ryuukotsusei but Ame clung onto his chest, sinking her claws into his heart. Blood gushed out. Ame held on tightly, hoping to cause as much damage as possible. Unfortunately, Ryuukotsusei had other ideas and raise his claws, prepared to flick Ame off.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in horror as he realize the two were in grave danger. He could see that Ame was going to be torn apart but he was too far to do anything. "Ame!" He shouted instinctively.

Kaze heard Inuyasha's cries and saw the claw rushing towards Ame, who refused to let go. With horror, he realized Ame was going to sacrifice herself. He leaped towards Ame, knocking her down. Unfortunately, Ryuukotsusei's claw hit him in the process. The two dogs landed in a heap onto the ground, transforming back to their humanoid form.

Toutousai could stand to watch no longer, and rushed down to protect the two inu-youkai. Ame cradled Kaze's bloody form in her arms, trying to assess the damage. Ryuukotsusei slide towards them, intent on finishing them off.

"Ryuukotsusei, your opponent is me!" Inuyasha screamed, a familiar pain flooding his heart at the sight of his fallen companions. For an instant, the scene reminded him so much of when they fought against Naraku that he had to blink away tears.

* * *

"_Sango!" Miroku cried, watching in horror as the Taijiya's body was pierced through by the poisonous tentacles. "Why did you do this? Why did you shield me using your own body?"_

_Sango coughed wetly, blood dribbling down her chin. "I...I can't let you die."_

_"Don't leave me." Miroku plead. Inuyasha watched his two friends struggled helplessly, glaring at Naraku who was standing there smirking._

_"I'm so sorry....Houshi-sama." Sango whispered, her voice dropping lower. "I just wish....I can be your wife...and be the one...to bear your children." With that, her eyes closed, never to open again._

_"Sango!!!" Miroku's anguish cries echoed through the plains. Inuyasha watched as Miroku's eyes deaden and knew that his friend would never be the same again._

* * *

"How is he?" Toutousai asked, looking at Kaze. 

"I'm..fine...We need to keep fighting." Kaze whispered, struggling to get up.

"Don't. Why are you so foolish? I was prepared to sacrifice myself already." Ame cried. "Why did you take that blow for me?"

Kaze smiled, blood flecking his lips. "I can't let you die, Ame.....Don't you understand? I'm prepared to die too."

Ame looked at him. "I...."

Toutousai stared at the two. "Gee, you youngsters nowadays. How could you still find time to romance when there's a big battle before you."

Ame and Kaze turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sweating and panting from exertion, his body showing signs of fatigue from dodging Ryuukotsusei's blows.

"We need to help him." Ame cried.

"No one can help him now." Toutousai whispered. "Only he can save himself."

"How?" Myouga asked, landing on Ame's shoulder.

"Only by performing Tessaiga's ultimate attack, Bakuryuuha, then would he be able to cut Ryuukotsusei's body of steel into pieces. Otherwise, just by attacking his heart is useless. He would not die unless his body lies in parts."

Ame stared at Inuyasha's form. "What? How do you perform Bakuryuuha?"

Toutousai looked sheepish. "Well theoretically speaking, you have to collide your opponent's youki with your own and send the ball of youki back to your opponent, hitting them with their own power plus yours. However, you need know which spot of youki to aim and your own youki must overwhelm your opponents."

"Theoretically speaking?"

Toutousai continued. "Well, no one has ever performed it I think."

Ame screeched. "What? Not even InuTaisho has done it before? Oh no....."

Kaze coughed laboriously and chuckled. "Seems like our lives are all depending on that hanyou now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was exhausted. _The last attack, and it will end here. Damn, why is this harder than the previous time?_

As the big blue ball of flame rushed towards him, Inuyasha could feel his youki surging. _Please, a little more. I need to raise my youki to overwhelm his._

For a moment, Inuyasha thought he could not make it. His strength was giving way and his hands were slippery with sweat. But one look at Ame and Kaze, as well as Toutousai, gave him new determination and he grunted, pushing himself harder than before.

_I see it now, that spot of whirling youki. That's the place to hit._

Inuyasha smiled. Swinging his katana, he cried. "Bakuryuuha!!!" The rest watched in awe as the big ball of swirling youki raced towards Ryuukotsusei, destroying him completely.

Inuyasha sheath his katana and quickly ran towards Ame and Kaze. "How is he?"

Ame looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Not good. He's losing too much blood now. We need to get him medical attention now."

Inuyasha sighed. "Make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding first. We have to rush back to Sesshoumaru. As long as we reach Sesshoumaru, Kaze will be okay."

_As long as we reach Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga will be able to revive him. Don't worry, Kaze, I won't let you die._

* * *

Author notes: Okay...why is it that Inuyasha take so long to perform Bakuryuuha. Let me explain my intepretation of this technique. The reason why Bakuryuuha is so powerful is because you add your own power on top of your enemy's power and sent it back, hence no matter how powerful your enemy so, as long as your youki rise above your opponent and you managed to send back the youki, you'll win. Let me give my own explanation in terms of algebra....... 

Okay, now let's assume Ryuukotsusei's youki is X, Inuyasha's is Y and Ryuukotsusei's defense armor value is Z.

Now, if Inuyasha perform the technique when Ryuukotsusei's attack is too weak, X plus Y will be less than Z. Then the attack would have failed to cut him into pieces. Inuyasha is waiting for Ryuukotsusei to release his highest level of youki, i.e max (X) and then add Y to X. At the highest level, XY > Z and Ryuukotsusei will be defeated.

Okay, you can choose not to accept this........it's just my own intepretation anyway.

* * *

Reviewers Responses: 

Haha....sorry for the slower updates this time and maybe for the next few times. Its because I got something call exams coming up.......heheheh.

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: I read one, and I actually wanted to read more but it's exam period now so I'm cutting my online time.

To: Jalison: I'll keep on writing....and I think I know the answer to your question but I cannot tell you now.....

To: DarklessVasion: Actually I'm fond of manipulation myself so...... Anyway let's hope Inu and Sess would still get along by the end of the fic.

To: Kayzer: Thanks. I really appreciate you taking time to review.

To: humble-bumble: about the romance part......well does one-sided romance count? Hehe.

To: VietGal: I think Inu Taisho is the best!! He has Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's good points rolled into one. But Inuyasha does bear some resemblance to his father.

To: Elconquisador: They set out already...Though journey is short......hehehe

To: AnimeGirl622: Thanks for not minding Kikyou. I kinda think she's actually quite a poor thing sometimes

To: Kayhera: Welcome new reader!! I read a lot of LOTR too though I seldom read HP fics.

To: dude: No problem.

To: NefCanuck: Sesshoumaru does seemed to mellow somewhat ne.....

To: kagomehigurashi12: Here's more........

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21: Tenseiga**

* * *

"How are we going back?" Inuyasha asked. "Kaze can't transform now and I can't too." 

Ame sighed. "I'll carry both of you; I think I can do that."

Kaze shook his head weakly. "Don't. You'll be exhausted. How can you lead your own army then?"

"We have no choice now." Ame cried.

"You can go ahead with Inuyasha first. They need someone to warn them." Kaze whispered.

"And leave you behind?" Ame shouted. "I won't leave you behind, no matter what, alright?"

Inuyasha looked at the pair. "I won't leave you behind too, Kaze. Don't worry about the neko armies. We'll surely be able to defeat them, even with only half of our forces. We won't lose."

Kaze smiled. "Why is it that I almost could believe you when you said that? You sound as if you're used to overwhelming odds."

Inuyasha grinned although his eyes looked worried. "I am. Close your eyes now. I'll hold onto you while Ame brings us back. Then we'll get to kick some neko asses."

* * *

Inuyasha dared not show it, but he could almost feel Kaze's life force slipping away with every minute. He knew that Ame is already falling apart emotionally though she tried to hide it and he need to be strong for both of them. They had left Toutousai behind, opting for maximum speed. 

Inuyasha held onto Kaze's form with one hand, while the other hand clung onto Ame's fur which was rapidly staining red with Kaze's blood. _I need to do something now, or Kaze wouldn't be able to make it back to Saigoku._

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a strange warmth near his heart. _So da, Midoriko said the purified Shikon no Tama is within me now; perhaps I can use its power to hold onto Kaze?_

With that idea in mind, Inuyasha began holding Kaze tightly. _Please, Shikon no Tama, teach me what to do._

The warmth in his chest increase slowly, until the point where the warmth was a little too uncomfortable to bear. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as the purified Shikon no Tama took over his body, and began sustaining Kaze's life.

* * *

The trio had traveled non-stop, shortening their journey to one and a half-day. But when they reached Saigoku, it was too late. The Hyounekozoku had already invaded. Ame deftly avoided all the arrows shot at her, and landed with a soft thump into their own territory. 

"Ame, Kaze, what happen to you?" Hikari rushed out of the camp and hurried to their sides.

"Kaze, he's hurt deeply." Ame replied, transforming. Inuyasha was still holding Kaze in a strange way, his golden gaze dulled and emotionless.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru stepped out, sensing something wrong with his brother. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha did not reply. Sesshoumaru tried to pry Kaze's form from Inuyasha but Inuyasha snarled instead, clutching Kaze tighter.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Ame cried. "He wasn't like this when we left."

Sesshoumaru looked over his brother. His brother's aura was strangely disturbed, almost overwhelmed by a purple aura. The purple aura was covering Kaze too, in a strange way.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had no idea what his brother had done, except a suspicion that it might have something to do with Shikon no Tama. He slapped his brother across the face, earning the gasps of those in present.

To his relief, the golden gaze slowly returned to their normal state. Inuyasha looked around in surprise and was even more astonished at Kaze's form lying in his arms.

"What happened? We reached Saigoku already?" Inuyasha was bewildered.

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked, gesturing to Kaze. Inuyasha looked down on Kaze's injured form. "I didn't do anything."

Sesshoumaru decided to question him later. "Put Kaze under medical supervision now. Ame, are you up to controlling your armies now?"

Ame nodded even though she was bone-weary. "Kaze's armies...?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Ame, I put them under your control too. Inuyasha, follow me. You will attack with me."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. The Hyounekozoku started attacking again but this time, with the help of Ame's armies and Inuyasha, they were able to turn the tide around.

Just as they thought victory was in their hands, the Hyounekozoku's leader, a big monstrous cat step forward and boomed in a human voice.

"I challenge Sesshoumaru, current lord of the western land, for a duel to death. If I lose, we will retreat. If he loses, we will have the land."

Sesshoumaru looked ummoved. Then he replied slowly. "I, Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taisho, accept your challenge."

The fight was extremely intense, Inuyasha mused. The two Taiyoukai had transformed into their animalistic form and attacked. Sesshoumaru was a giant white dog while Oyakata was a big brown leopard cat. The two were evenly matched, claw for claw and fang for fang. Inuyasha began observing his brother's dog form in interest, seeing it for the second time in his life.

Ame had chosen to tend to Kaze, disappearing behind the tents. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru finally subdued the cat, nipping his throat. The cat meowed in submission and all the cats howled, pleading for mercy for their leader. Sesshoumaru let the cat go, loosening his paws. He then began transforming back into his humanoid form. But the moment Sesshoumaru's back was turned, the leader swiped towards Sesshoumaru, intend on finishing him off.

The rest of the Inu howled in surprise. Several dogs jumped forward, intent on stopping the Oyakata. But their bodies were all torn apart by him. As his claws plunged downwards, Sesshoumaru spun and break the neck of his opponent instantly, flunging the head away. The rest of the cats screamed in terror at their leaders' defeat and scramble away, hiding for cover.

Inuyasha was staring at his brother, who in turn was staring at the fallen corpses of those inu-youkai who choose to die for him. Inuyasha slowly made his way towards Sesshoumaru, the two brothers meeting in the mid-point of the battlefield.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked tiredly, the first time showing signs of battle fatigue. He had been fighting non-stop without sleep for the past two days, two days after Inuyasha, Ame and Kaze had left. The neko ambush was almost a success had he not spied them in time.

Inuyasha looked at the corpses, gesturing to the fallen ones. "Aren't you not going to revive them with Tenseiga?"

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They give their lives for you." Inuyasha replied, shocked at his brother's callousness.

"I didn't ask for them to do so." Sesshoumaru responded, moving away. Inuyasha stopped him, a hand placed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Do it."

Sesshoumaru spun Inuyasha's hand away. "Don't presume you can ever command me, half-breed."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. How can he make his brother understand? "Don't you see? I used Tessaiga to defend them; you can use Tenseiga to save them. They are your people, you owe them."

"I owe nothing to them."

Inuyasha pointed at those corpses. "Look at them when you said that, you fucking bastard."

Just then, Ame came running towards them, throwing herself at Sesshoumaru's feet sobbing. "My lord....Kaze....Kaze....has passed on."

Inuyasha froze. Then without warning, he suddenly ran towards the camp, carrying Kaze's fallen form and sprint back towards Sesshoumaru. Slowly, with careful tenderness, Inuyasha placed Kaze in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Do it." Inuyasha plead.

Ame looked confused. "Do what?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Plead with your Lord. Plead with Sesshoumaru to save Kaze's life. He can do it."

Ame looked at Sesshoumaru. Hikari and Yuki ran forward, their faces paled at the sight of their fallen companion.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Ame began. "Save Kaze please. As long as you save Kaze, I'm willing to do anything for you."

Inuyasha looked at Kaze, then at the rest of the fallen ones. "Do it, Sesshoumaru, before it's too late."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Ame, listen to me. Life and death are predestined. Sometimes, you cannot change fate."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru, you above everyone else, should know the absurdity of that statement. Death can never be better than life, and you know it. Fate can be changed, if only you are willing. I promise in my heart not to let Kaze die and I'll do anything to uphold that promise. Save him, Sesshoumaru. And I'll do anything you want."

Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother, an eyebrow raised. "Anything I want? For the sake of someone you don't even know well? Are you foolish or what?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I know I'm foolish and stupid. But you don't understand. It's my fault that Kaze got hurt. I cannot live with myself if he dies because of my mistake."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You will explain this further to me. The rest of you, step back."

Sesshoumaru began unsheathing Tenseiga. Tenseiga hummed gently in his grasp. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and with one swing, cleared a wide arc in front of him. To the amazement of all except Inuyasha, every single dead that was slain on the battlefield revived.

"Oh my goodness." Hikari gasped. "What kind of power is that?"

"The power of Tenseiga, the healing sword." Yuki breathed out in awe. "It's even more of a legend than Tessaiga."

Ame cried in joy as Kaze slowly opened his eyes. "What happened? Ame, why are you crying?"

"Kaze no baka." Ame thumped Kaze gently on his shoulder. "You don't know...you idiot...you don't know."

Inuyasha looked as the soldiers woke up one by one, as if from a deep dream. He turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was sheathing the sword back. Sesshoumaru's face was extremely pale, lines of exhaustion adoring his face.

The two brothers slowly left the battlefield unnoticed. Everyone was too enthralled by the miracle bestowed to notice their lord and his brother retreating softly back to the castle.

_You have no idea what it is you asked of me, Inuyasha. _Sesshoumaru thought wearily. _No idea at all._

* * *

Author notes: Sorry if the war scene is short.....I'm not good at writing descriptive battle scenes. 

Reviewers Responses'

To: humble-bumble: Actually, Kagome won't play a huge role in this story but Inuyasha would always think of her. And somehow I hope I'll write in such a way that there will be a happy ending for both of them? I hope so......

To: Elconquisador: The reason why the fight is short is also because I can't write action scenes well

To: angel8818: I wish I could ignore them....but they are staring at me right in my face all day long.

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Thanks for reviewing.......

To: Jalison: Yah exams are really terrible.

To: DarklessVasion: I'm not an expert in math too.......lol

To: Kayzer: It's okay.......my vocab is limited too...

To: Black RoseL Me: You made my day with your review of this chapter........:)

To: VietGal: What's going to happen next is a secret........so read to find out.

To: NefCanuck: Hehe...I'm trying to inject some humor into a supposedly angsty story.......

To: Ramen Makes The World Go: I agree he needs love. Do you know where can I buy a Kagome for him?

To: Misao, Demon Master: Thanks.....

To: kagomehigurashi12: I'll write more, I promise. :)

To: CountBlah: There's definitely nothing between Inu and Ame.....and yah InuTaisho rocks.

To: Sarcasm Girl8: Thanks for reviewing.....:)

To: liz: Glad you like the algebra example and flashback scene..:)

To: anime-lover-4-ever: Thanks.....


	23. Chapter 22

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 22: Price Of Mercy**

* * *

Inuyasha stared at his brother's form, falling behind slightly. For some reasons unknown, a strange fatigue was slowly creeping up on him. He followed his brother, unsure of where to go next. Sesshoumaru pushed open his private chambers, almost stumbling in the process. Inuyasha quickly steadied his brother, only to be pushed away. A strange feeling of rejection filled his heart as he watched his brother slowly hobbled into the room. 

Sesshoumaru did not meant to push Inuyasha away, but years of ingrained training taught him not to show any weakness, even to family or loved ones. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha who was standing at the edge of the door, looking unsure. He beckoned Inuyasha to come in, and Inuyasha gave a small sigh, closing the door behind them.

Jaken, his faithful retainer was already in the room. "Leave us alone, Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded wearily, not in the mood to deal with the toad's antics. Jaken nodded quietly, sensing his lord's desire for privacy, and left the room silently, closing the room behind him.

"Inuyasha, you do realize I have many questions to ask you right?" Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha nodded. "You want to ask me why I said it was my fault that Kaze was injured, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It was all a trap. The Hyounekozoku never intended to ally themselves with the ryuu youkai. It was a false piece of information designed to lure you to confront Ryuukotsusei. They want to make use of Ryuukotsusei to finish you." Inuyasha explained.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "And you thought it's your entire fault because you were the one who told me the news?"

Inuyasha nodded mournfully. "Because of me, Kaze and Ame nearly got themselves killed. They were trying to protect me."

Sesshoumaru replied. "In war, life and death are common. You must get used to it, Inuyasha. People die, this is a fact. Kaze choose to defend you, that is his choice. You are not responsible for other peoples' choices."

"But he won't be in that state if not for me." Inuyasha argued.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha for a while, staring at him. "Sometimes, Inuyasha, I forgot you are still actually very young. And naïve."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked affronted.

"One day," Sesshoumaru replied. "You will understand that you cannot save everyone. In the end, people make their own choices and you must learn to accept that."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Is that why you choose not to save those people with Tenseiga initially? Because you think they are responsible for their choices and you should not interfere with it?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Tenseiga before replying. "Yes and no. Tell me Inuyasha, how do you think people are going to react if they heard that there is a sword that can revive the dead?" At Inuyasha's uncomprehending silence, Sesshoumaru continued. "They would all lined up outside, begging for their loved ones to be saved."

"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha in disgust. "Because it's not natural. You are violating natural order. Do you really think that death can be avoided at all costs? Look at Chichi-ue, he has the Tenseiga didn't he? But he still dies in the end. Nobody can avoid the inevitable. People must learn to accept that. Tenseiga will only give them a false hope."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful, a faraway look in his eyes. "You are talking about me, aren't you? You are implying that it's wrong that I cannot accept my companions' deaths. You are saying I should let them go and move on?"

"If you have accepted their deaths, you would not make that wish."

"I tried to give all of us a second chance, is that wrong?" Inuyasha argued.

"How do you know a second chance would be better? How do you know that some things aren't meant to be like this? Who do you think you are, Inuyasha, to play God and decide what is for the best for all of us?" Sesshoumaru shouted. "I never asked for this. They never asked for this. Nobody asked for this. We are all stuck here because of your selfishness."

Inuyasha looked as if he had been dealt with a mortal blow. "Selfishness? You mean to say I am selfish to wish the best for them?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "You want the best for them because they were dead and you want to give them a second chance? Or is it because you feel guilty about surviving when they all died in the end. Even you cannot tell the difference right? Inuyasha, you are so laughable. Here you are playing the role of a martyr, suffering for what? For the dead? Or for the living who won't even remember you? You think you can save them all by your own strengths? You are such a pitiful fool."

Inuyasha slumped down, feeling extremely weary. Sesshoumaru's words had struck a chord in his heart. Was he truly so wrong to make that wish? He had acted in accordance to what he thought was the best at that time. Is that right, or wrong?

Sesshoumaru bent down and look at his brother, feeling a sudden compassion for the defeated hanyou. "Did you know fifty years ago, in the same war, Kaze also died? When I saw Kaze's form in your arms, I knew then that events may change, but destiny cannot be denied."

"But you saved him in the end." Inuyasha countered. "We changed fate didn't we?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Perhaps it may be so. But remember this, Inuyasha, in the end; we must still face our destiny."

* * *

"Toutousai, what do you think of Inuyasha-sama now?" Myouga asked, as the two leisurely make their way back to the Saigoku. For some reason, Myouga kept asking Toutousai to travel slower. 

Toutousai looked perplexed. "I don't know. The sword must be Tessaiga, no doubt about it. And most probably that hanyou should be Inuyasha, the second son of Inu no Taisho. But it really doesn't explain so many mysteries. Why it is that Inuyasha can perform Bakuryuuha? How did the Tessaiga turn red? The only theory I can think of is that someone else has been guiding Inuyasha on how to power up his sword. But nobody knows the sword that well except me."

Myouga looked thoughtful. "To tell the truth, Inuyasha-sama had been acting slightly differently ever since I met him at that miko's village. Could the miko be the one helping Inuyasha-sama?"

"A miko wouldn't know the first thing about a youkai blade." Toutousai argued. "I got the feeling that Sesshoumaru knows something about this but he refused to explain to us."

Myouga looked apprehended at the mention of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama seems strange recently too. I wonder what really happen."

Toutousai sighed. "It may be a mystery we'll never solve as long as those two keep quiet about it."

* * *

"Inuyasha, you used the Shikon no Tama, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru questioned Inuyasha softly. 

Inuyasha looked up. "How did you know?"

"How come the Shikon no Tama is with you? You never told me what really happen after the wish." Sesshoumaru counter-questioned.

Inuyasha began describing what happened after the wish in details to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru grunted and gave an occasional nod in response.

"So you are saying now that there are two Shikon no Tama in this time? One is guarded by Kikyou, and the other is with you?"

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, "I wonder if I cut you open, will I be able to find the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha looked green. "Don't say that."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You are lucky no one knows about this except me and I don't want that jewel. Otherwise your life could be in danger constantly. But one thing puzzles me: how can two of the same thing exist at the same time? Wouldn't that create a paradox?"

Inuyasha chewed his bottom lip. "I thought about it once, while I'm staying near Kikyou. But I cannot come up with any reasonable explanation. By all means, I think it's quite impossible too."

"Then?"

"Then I remembered Kagome told me once about time-travelling. She said it is possible for two of the same thing to exist at the same time as long as they don't come into contact with each other."

"If they do come into contact, what would happen?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She doesn't know. She said it's all theory anyway because no one actually has ever tried it before."

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful. "Inuyasha, have you ever given a thought about what happen to your past self?"

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You said Midoriko brought you back to this time physically. That means by right you should have another you walking around. But we never caught sight of another Inuyasha right? What do you think has happened?"

Inuyasha looked disturbed. "I don't know. Now that you mention about it, it seems like there should be another me around. But he seems to have disappeared into the thin air."

Sesshoumaru continued. "By right, two of the same kind cannot exist on the same plane right? So if you are here, the other Inuyasha have to be gone in order for your continual existence to make sense. I think instead of thinking that he's gone; it should be that you've replaced the past version of yourself. Perhaps Midoriko merge the two of you instead and made the future you override your past self? I think the same thing happen to me. My soul, together with my memories was thrown back into the past because of your wish and overrides my current self. That's why my body is that of my old self but my mind is that of my future self."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Erm, I'm getting confused here. Past, future, present...damn, time traveling is just too confusing."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha condescendingly. "You should start using your brain more often, little brother."

* * *

Author notes: Okay, Sesshoumaru thinks that Inuyasha is selfish for making that wish. You are free to judge whether Inuyasha's intentions are pure or not. But actually, I think Inuyasha's intentions are really pure. Sesshoumaru said that partly because maybe deep inside his heart he still feel some resentment towards Inuyasha's wish. I dunno..it's up to intepretation. But as the author, I can vouch that when Inuyasha made the wish, he really did meant it with all his heart and only thought of his companions' happiness. 

Hi people, I'm really sorry for the slow update this time round, but I'm busy studying for my exams and I'm down with flu. Actually last week I was already not feeling well and I went to see the doctor but he said I'm under stress...and today I went to see my doctor again cause I got fever and cough. Anyway to cut a boring story short, I'm sick and tomorrow is the start of my first paper...and I haven't finish studying yet. :( So today I'm afraid I cannot respond to all my lovely reviewers individually.....but I still love all of you guys who kept reading and writing reviews that encourage me so much.

Oh, and the last line of the previous chapter....actually when I meant Sesshoumaru to say that....he was actually referring to the fact that now that people knew his sword can raise lives, more and more people might try to get him to save their loved ones and bother him, irritate him, challenge him etc....it might not play a big part in this story....but it's kind of like an unwanted consequence.....


	24. Chapter 23

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: A Shocking Annoucement **

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wait for me!" a voice cried out in the hallways, causing the half-breed to stop and turned around. It was Ame, running towards him, panting. "Where have you been, Inuyasha? The banquet is about to start soon and you haven't change yet?" 

Inuyasha looked down at his own clothes. "What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing?"

Ame wrinkled her nose in distaste. "No offence or anything, but the banquet is held in your honor you know. You should at least make the effort to dress in something more formal."

Inuyasha spread his hands helplessly. "But I didn't want that. I have no extra kimono to change into anyway."

Ame grinned. "Sesshoumaru-sama had already sent me to take care of that. I've gotten you a new set of kimono. Come and prepare, the banquet is starting soon.

Before Inuyasha could utter a word of protest, Ame had already clamped down on his arm and forcefully dragged him away. Inuyasha shook his head ruefully. It had been a week since the incident with the Hyounekozoku and his talk with Sesshoumaru. The aftermath of the war had been a long and tedious process of splitting bounty and conferring honor upon those who spilt their blood for the land. Inuyasha watched in mock horror as his brother stepped into his role as a political leader and graciously thank the various nobles and houses for their contribution. Most were flattered, and happy with the spoils of war that they had been given.

During this week, Inuyasha had taken to staying in his room, or wandering around Saigoku alone quietly. He spent his days running across the plains of the lands, acquainting himself with Saigoku again. After the war, he had become closer to Kaze, Ame, Yuki and Hikari. Often, he would watch them sparred or bantered and for a second, it almost made him felt belonged. But he still tried to maintain some emotional distance from them because he felt wary about opening up to strangers so quickly.

For some reason, his conversations with Sesshoumaru kept haunting him during his waking hours. It seemed as though there was something he had missed, something that he should have noticed. Finally, he figured out what it was. And he smiled as he planned to tell Sesshoumaru his plans later.

The banquet was a boisterous event. Nobles of various houses were all seated on different tables, chatting happily. This was the only time where court rules and formality doesn't matter and everyone seemed to be in high spirits due to the victory over the Hyounekozoku.

Kaze, Ame, Yuki, Hikari and some other nobles were all seated around a table. Hikari was busy chatting with a young girl who was of approximately the same age as him, while Yuki looked on amused. Ame was arguing with Kaze again over some small issues that they can't even remember already.

Yuki smiled. It seemed as if everything has gone back to normal already.

Suddenly, the whole court turned silent. The doors were pushed open even as Sesshoumaru walked in gracefully, followed behind by Inuyasha, who treaded with a casual grace. Inuyasha, for once, was not clad in his red fire rat robe, but in a white kimono similar to his brothers. The patterns trimming the kimono were of picturesque plum blossoms. His silver hair was carefully brushed and shone with an unnatural light. A serene expression graced his features, highlighting their beauty. Some of the court ladies swooned involuntarily, feasting on the eye candy before them.

"Today, we gathered together to celebrate our victory over the Hyounekozoku." Sesshoumaru started, "This victory would have been impossible without each and every one of you, great or small. For this, let me offer a toast to all of you."

Everyone lifted up their cups and toasted heartily. Sesshoumaru smiled a rare expression on his regal face. Inuyasha stood beside his brother, wondering what Sesshoumaru was up to.

"My people, for years you have served my father and me faithfully. Your loyalty is unparalleled, worthy of praise. Today, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone held their breath. This part was certainly unexpected. Each wondered what Sesshoumaru would say.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "As you may know, this battle could not have won without the Four Houses' aid and my brother, Inuyasha. For this reason, I have decided to merit out rewards accordingly. Each of the Four House shall be granted four chests of gold and 1000 li of land. As for Inuyasha, I have decided to make him my heir. Should I die, he would take over Saigoku as the new Lord."

Inuyasha stared at his brother in surprise. "You can't mean that."

Sesshoumaru looked back and whispered. "Don't refuse me in public. Or else I would kill you."

Inuyasha gulped at the seriousness of his brother's threat. Inside, his mind was churning wildly. Never in his dreams would he expect his brother to say something so drastic as that.

Sesshoumaru continued. "Henceforth, Inuyasha will stay with me in my castle and be trained accordingly to the skills required for his eventual succession. I hope that everyone understands that misconduct towards Inuyasha will be taken seriously and punishment will be dealt out accordingly."

The shock of the announcement finally wore off and every one started talking among themselves rapidly. Many people were glaring openly at Inuyasha and giving him contemptuous looks. Inuyasha nearly cringed from all the hatred directed towards him and when he turned to look at Sesshoumaru, he found Sesshoumaru to be cold and unyielding.

_Why must you do this to me, Sesshoumaru? Why must you make them hate me even more?_

Finally, Lord Yamakan stood up. "With all due respect, Sesshoumaru-sama, I do think your decision this time may not be a wise one. Inuyasha may be powerful, but he is still a hanyou. If you expect us to bow to someone like him, you must be dreaming."

The other nobles gasped at what Yamakan had said. Most shared his sentiments but none were brave enough to voice it out. Another noble, Kuukan of the House of Kaze, stood up too. "I second what Lord Yamakan said. Inuyasha is the one who caused us to nearly fall into the Hyounekozoku's trap. Please reconsider your decision, Sesshoumaru-sama."

One by one, several older youkai stood up, backing Yamakan's stand. Inuyasha felt like fleeing, but Sesshoumaru reached forth and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, but Inuyasha don't know whether it is to comfort him or restrain him.

Kaze stood up suddenly, silencing all with a wave of his hand. "Listen all of you, I, for one, second Sesshoumaru-sama's preposition. Inuyasha is our people, whether you all accept it or not. It is Sesshoumaru-sama's right to name his heir and none of us may interfere. I speak on the behalf of the House, that we will accept his decision and pledge our loyalty to both Lords for as long as the sun shines."

Ame stood up too. "I agree with what Kaze said." Hikari and Yuki stood up too, daring the rest to oppose them. The remaining nobles grudgingly sat down, and settled for glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha do not know whether to be mortified or pleased at the Four Houses' implicit support. As the banquet carried on in an awkward manner, Inuyasha begged time to pass quickly silently and vowed to speak to Sesshoumaru later.

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha screamed, after he managed to corner Sesshoumaru in his private study chambers. 

"You mean naming you as heir?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I figure it's a good way to keep you in Saigoku without having to worry about you getting yourself into trouble. It's just a formality anyway, since I don't see myself dying before you do."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's pure insanity, Sesshoumaru. You are earning the hatred of the nobles for no reason. They are going to revolt against you."

"Do you think I will fear them?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "I am the Lord here, and my word is final."

"It's useless, Sesshoumaru. No matter what you do, they will never accept me. I will never feel belonged here."

"How do you know?" Sesshoumaru retorted. "You never gave them a chance. The Four Houses have already pledged their loyalty to you. That means more than half of Saigoku is already accepting you. With time, this will be your home. You will not dally anymore with those mortals that you are so fond of. From now onwards, your place is here."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "You can't expect me to stay here just because you said so. I have my own life to lead; this place does not belong to me."

"If you don't stay here, where would you go?" Sesshoumaru reasoned quietly. "Here I am, offering you a place. Is that how you would repay me?"

Inuyasha looked down. "I understand what you are trying to do. And I am really very grateful. But I'm not stupid, Sesshoumaru. I know that if I continue to stay here, the nobles will eventually lose their respect for you. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"And you won't. The Four Houses are supporting me. The rest of the nobles are nothing to worry about. Besides, remember you promise you would do anything for me if I save Kaze's life? Now I request that you stay in Saigoku and stop arguing with me regarding this issue. If you dare to back out from your word, I will execute Kaze immediately to take back the life that I bestowed on him."

Inuyasha paled. "You wouldn't."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Care to try?"

Inuyasha looked torn. "I don't understand, Sesshoumaru. Why must you force me to stay here? Why must you force me to move on?"

"Why shouldn't you move on?" Sesshoumaru countered. "What's the point of lingering over things that cannot be changed? What's the point of living in the past? I give you a new life here; you can stay and be happy. Isn't that what you have always wanted? A place to belong?"

"But don't you understand? I don't want to move on. I don't want to forget them. Even now, sometimes I tried to recall my times with them and to my horror, I found myself scarcely able to remember. A smile, a fleeting touch, a small gesture of kindness. That's all. I don't want to forget. I don't want to move on. I want to remember them always."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You are foolish, little brother. Always you linger over the past, chasing after things that cannot be undone. Why must you be so stubborn? You made that wish didn't you? You gave them a new chance, so now you have yours too. But you simply insist on living in the past, mourning for things that will never be. What will come out of your suffering? Nothing. Don't you see? You have been chasing after an illusion all along."

Inuyasha sighed. "That may be so. But I don't want to forget them."

"And you won't forget them even if you choose to live here. Moving on doesn't mean forgetting. It means forging ahead, remembering and honoring them in your new life. And anyway, I'm not giving you a choice. You are staying here and that's it."

Inuyasha fiddled with the stray string outlining his kimono. "You want me to stay? Fine. But there's a condition."

"What?"

"I want to go back to Musashi first."

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long time in updating. 's down recently. I wished they didn't change the document manager again.....but well, at least there's new functions now. 

Reviewers' Responses:

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Thanks for always being one of the first few to review....

To: efi: Hehe...I always like to pretend that the two brothers would get along one day...but that's just me :P

To: Elconquisador: Thanks for reviewing....

To: DarklessVasion: Oh no...someone else is sick....get well soon

To: humble-bumble: Don't be sad....don't be.....

To: Black RoseL Me: Yah I agree....not much action.

To: NefCanuck: Inuyasha definitely need a thick skull to cushion his brain from all those sits he's been getting.....sigh......

To: Misao, Demon Master: I think I know that part of Harry Potter you were talking about.....I saw the movie on it I think. Time travelling is really confusing

To: InuPhantom: Thank you :)

To: kitt: high 5 back to you....

To: A Fading Shadow: Glad to see you back....:)

To: Tenshi Yoma: Thank you.... Always glad to see a new face.

To: animebaby08060: Updating now......:)

To: Kayzer: I dunno......I dunno....I'm keeping a secret here......

To: Sarcasm Girl8: I'm not telling....you guys gotta read on to find out

* * *


	25. Chapter 24

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Musashi **_

* * *

"Why?" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold, devoid of emotions. Yet somehow, Inuyasha could tell that his brother was not happy. He sighed and decided to explain his recent meditations to him.

"Well, remember the talk we had a week ago about the time traveling thing?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha continued. "I thought about what you said that two things by all means should not be able to exist at the same time. Then suddenly I remembered that there was once I came into close contact with the current Shikon no Tama under Kikyou's care. I felt a sharp pain then in my heart but I didn't understand what it was. Now that I think about it, I feel that perhaps the Shikon no Tama within my body is reacting to the presence of its current counterpart. Then I remembered you saying that most probably we have replaced our past selves in order to continue existing now. And I came up with a conclusion."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Inuyasha looked unsure yet excited. "I thought of a way to purify the Shikon no Tama in this time."

"How?"

"Well, if we combine our two deductions, then the only logical conclusion is that if I have a close enough contact with the current Shikon no Tama, the Shikon no Tama would merge with it and override it. Since the future Shikon no Tama within me is purified, it would cause the Shikon no Tama to be purified too after merging."

Sesshoumaru looked mildly impressed. "You really gave much thought about it huh? It's almost scary to see you like this when you start using your brain."

Inuyasha looked offended. "Hey. I do think at times you know."

"About your next meal you mean?" Sesshoumaru retorted. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "I see no flaw in your reasoning. But there is just one thing."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Up till now, all we have is just deductions and speculations. What makes you so sure that it will work?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha bit his lower lip. "I have no choice. You want me to move on? No problem. But I must close the last chapter of my old life before I can go on with my new life here."

* * *

Although Sesshomaru grudgingly allowed Inuyasha to return to Musashi, he made Inuyasha stayed in Saigoku for the remaining winter. On New Year's Day, Sesshoumaru officially made Inuyasha his successor. Though the news was greeted with much suspicion, Inuyasha tried to smooth things over by drawing as little attention as he can to himself. Finally, after two months of stalling, Inuyasha had been granted permission to go to Musashi.

"I don't understand, Inuyasha." Kaze complained, shivering despite the warm sunlight filtering down. "Why must you leave so suddenly?"

Inuyasha smiled. Within a few months, he had managed to make new friends. Granted, they are not as close to him as Sango, Miroku and Shippou. But given time, who knows? Ame bonked Kaze on his head. "Don't mind him, Inuyasha. When would you return?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "As soon as possible I guess."

Hikari stepped forth shyly. "I've got something for you, Inuyasha." Pulling out a small box from his cloak, Hikari shoved the package into Inuyasha's hands. "Open it."

Inuyasha torn open the package carefully. It was a cage and a small white pigeon sat within it, cooing softly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question.

"Isn't she pretty?" Hikari continued. "My father got it from a trader from China. It's a carrier pigeon. But it's not just a normal carrier pigeon. With it, you can send letters from wherever you are back to Saigoku. I figure it's a way for you to keep in touch with us even though you are far away."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you very much, Hikari."

Hikari smiled. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I used to think hanyou were useless and stupid creatures. But after I saw what you did for Kaze, I think I was wrong. I hope you'll forgive me for looking down on you when you first came."

"It's okay." Inuyasha replied. "Most people did that too. I'm used to it."

Sesshoumaru stood forward, looking at Inuyasha in the eye. "Remember what I've said. Come back, whether you fail or not."

Inuyasha nodded. "I won't fail. I made a promise a long time ago to end the curse of the tama. I told Housenki many years ago, in front of our father's grave, that as long as it exists, the strife surrounding it would never end. I told him that I will protect the jewel from those seeking it as long as I draw breath. I intend to uphold that promise."

The rest looked confused. Sesshoumaru merely nodded. "You are foolish, little brother. The affairs of the humans concerned us not, but you choose to meddle with them. I will not stop you, but I sincerely hope you will not live to regret your decisions."

Inuyasha nodded. Yuki came forth and looked intently at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, remember. You still owe me a duel. I know you were holding back previously. When you come back, I want to have a real fight with you."

Inuyasha merely smiled and nodded. Then slowly, he made his journey towards Musashi, feeling hopeful for the first time since ages.

* * *

_The forest seemed quieter than usual. _Inuyasha mused as he entered into the familiar woods. _I wonder how Kikyou would react upon seeing me again. I hope she's okay._

Suddenly, the scent of blood permeates his nose. Sniffing around quickly, he realized that someone was hurt. Terribly. He quickly made his way towards the east direction, where the scent of the blood was the strongest.

When he arrived, it was too late. He saw a bear youkai advancing towards a villager, who was lying in a pool of his own blood on the forest floor. He immediately dispatched of the youkai effortlessly with a swipe of his claws and turned to look at the man's wounds.

As he held the villager in his arms, Inuyasha knew that the man would not survive. His wounds were too deep and he lost too much blood. The man looked at him with a pleading expression but as his mouth moved to speak, he drew his last breathe and closed his eyes forever.

Inuyasha looked regretfully at the dead villager. He was about to lay the villager down when suddenly a voice rang out.

"Don't move, youkai!"

Inuyasha raised his head in surprise and blurt out. "Nani? Miroku?"

* * *

Miroku had been hunting the youkai that was plaguing the nearby villages for a long time. When he heard the sound of a man's screams, he knew immediately that the man-eating youkai had struck again. Gripping his staff in his hands, and fingering a few ofudas, he prayed that this time round he would be able to get the youkai so that innocent lives need not be lost anymore.

As he got nearer to the source of the scream, the sight greeting him was unexpected. The villager's bloody form was cradled by a silver-haired figure. One look and he could tell the creature was not a human. Puppy-ears adorned the top of his head; his claws were drenched in blood. He immediately fought down a surge of anger at the sight of the dead villager and spoke out.

"Don't move, youkai."

The youkai lifted up his head to look at him. A look of pure surprise was on his face. The youkai paled, as if seeing a ghost before blurting out. "Miroku?"

Miroku smirked. "Well, it seems like my reputation has preceeded me. Stay there and prepare to die, youkai, for all the vile sins you have committed against the innocent villagers!"

The youkai looked even more shocked before his eyes widen in understanding. He stood up and gently lowered the corpse onto the ground before lifting up his hands in mock surrender. "You are mistaken. I'm not the one who did this."

"Stop trying to defend yourself, scum." Miroku snapped. How dare this youkai try to deny his crimes while lifting his bloody claws right in his face?

The youkai looked hurt for a moment. "You….you don't remember me? So da, why would you remember me…Miroku." The last part of his name was whispered out softly, as if in a prayer.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the silver youkai who golden eyes were strangely bright in the dull sunlight. The youkai's behavior were puzzling, to say the least. "I don't care what tricks you are trying to play, youkai, but this ends here now!" With that, Miroku raised his staff, thrusting it forward to strike the youkai.

The youkai nimbly avoided the hit. "I don't wish to fight you." He said softly.

"Stop trying to pretend to be kind, youkai." Miroku replied, raising the staff forward. The youkai dodged each blow, never attacking once. Miroku was puzzled. Why doesn't the youkai do something to defend himself besides dodging? With renewed effort, he pursued the youkai, driving him deeper into the forest.

The youkai was fast, Miroku admitted inwardly with a slight grunt. Luckily for Miroku, he was not slow either. As he ran after the youkai, he dug into his sleeves for his ofudas and imbued them with his spiritual powers before throwing them at the youkai. The youkai managed to dodge all but one of the ofuda and gave a small cry as it stuck to his arm, the purifying energies imbued within it burning him. Miroku took the opportunity to cross the distance between them and raised his staff to strike the killing blow.

The look on the youkai's face however, made Miroku paused. It was a look so utterly human that Miroku was nearly awed by the emotions shown. The youkai's expression was filled with hurt and betrayal and Miroku thought for second that he might be committing a mistake killing the youkai. But it lasted for a moment and Miroku brought the staff down in a wide sweeping arc.

To his surprise, the staff did not hit the youkai. Instead, the youkai unsheathed his sword, which transformed into a huge fang, and blocked the blow with his injured arm. Miroku applied more force, determined to bring down the youkai but the youkai pushed him off, sending Miroku sprawling on the floor. The youkai stood up, and Miroku thought he might attack now with his katana. But the silver haired youkai only sheathed his sword.

"I told you." The silver haired youkai shouted. "I don't want to kill you."

Miroku felt a twinge of hesitation for the first time. Could he have made a mistake? The youkai could have killed him easily now but he choose to sheathe his sword. That doesn't seem like the actions of a killer. Miroku bite his lower lips and was about to reply when he spied a shadow approaching rapidly behind, followed by a feminine cry.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The youkai crumpled down, his body hit with the full force of the deadly weapon. Miroku sighed and raised his head to see his fiancée smirking at him from her pet fire cat.

"Hi, Sango."

* * *

Author notes: Sorry for the long update.....and just to inform you guys....I'm going overseas soon and might take even longer to update..... please wait for me patiently....:)

Reviewers' Responses:

To: Jalison: Happy Thanksgiving to you too....

To: Chika of the high Mts: I'll update as soon as possible

To: Black RoseL Me: Musashi is just the old name of Edo...which is the old name of Tokyo....I think. So basically it is a geographical region's name...that is around Kikyou's village....haha...what a long way of saying that.

To: kitt: I'm glad the site's up too. Just realise that I'm dependent on for my daily ff fix

To: Kayzer: I don't think Shippou would come back again, sorry

To: efi: I actually didn't think of that........

To: Kayhera: Thanks for reviewing even though you don't like Sesshoumaru....

To: humble-bumble: Updating soon.....:)

To: Tenshi Yoma: Thanks for your lovely reviews...

To: NefCanuck: Sess can be a bit overwhelming at times I guess

To: Misao, Demon Master: Musashi is the name of a place...please refer to above's answer... And mou ichido dake means "just once more" I think....:)

To: Binky: Thank you for your long review....as for Shippou's age, I guess since youkai and humans age differently....Shippou might be born 50 years ago and yet still aging slowly, hence looking like a child even after 50 years. But that's just my intepretation so it might not be accurate too.


	26. Chapter 25

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Reunion**_

* * *

The room was quiet, saved for the breathing of it's occupant on the futon. But soon, the breathing sped up as the figure started to regain his consciousness.

_Where am I? _Inuyasha wondered as he stared into the wooden ceiling, feeling disorientated. His back ached terribly. _How did I get here? The last thing I remembered….._

Suddenly Inuyasha shot up from the futon, clutching his head at the same time as spikes of agony drove through his head. _Hiraikotsu. I was hit by Hiraikotsu!_

Inuyasha started grinning. It seems strange that anyone would actually be happy being attacked by such a deadly weapon, but not Inuyasha. Inuyasha actually wanted to stand up and start dancing in joy if he wasn't in so much pain at the moment.

_They are alive! Oh my goodness, they are alive!!!_

Words cannot describe how Inuyasha felt at the moment. The joy was so utterly complete, so utterly consuming that Inuyasha felt giddy with it. _Sango and Miroku, they are alive, and they are here! What I wouldn't give, to see them once more, alive and well. _

It was a strange feeling for Inuyasha to have. He experience all sorts of emotion before; happiness, sadness, anger, jealously, shame, guilt. But never had he experience such overwhelming sense of joy and relief. He never imagined that he would actually be so happy to see a familiar face once more. _Oh Kami, they are alive. I don't understand how, but they are alive!! _Again and again, he repeated the mantra in his head until his mind slowly get used to the idea of his companions being alive and slowly, his rollercoaster feelings began to settle down.

_How come? It doesn't make any sense. They should be born fifty years later, not now. What went wrong?_

A sudden fear overtook the joy in his heart and Inuyasha paled. What if something is wrong? What if they weren't meant to be here? Did he accidentally make things worse again?

Inuyasha tried to calm his racing heart as he took deep breaths in and out. Just then, the door of the hut opened and Inuyasha tensed, his body going into a state of alertness despite his injuries. A familiar figure entered into the room.

It was Kikyou. But not the Kikyou that he remembered. She was no longer clad in the familiar white kimono with red hakama, but instead, donned a pale green kimono with yellow spring flowers adorning it. Her hair was no longer tied up in a ponytail, but instead flowing freely behind her back, resembling a cascading waterfall.

"So you are awake, Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice was cold, betraying none of the emotions she felt. Inuyasha gulp involuntarily, remembering the bad circumstances in which they parted way last autumn. Kikyou set down the herbal basket she was carrying and began examining Inuyasha impersonally.

"How are you feeling?" Kikyou asked, taking Inuyasha's wrist to measure his pulse. "Do you feel giddy? Nauseous?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's wide-eyed stare and his guilty silence before giving him a small smile. "Why are you so quiet, Inuyasha? It's not like you."

Inuyasha finally regained his voice. "Kikyou? What happen to you? Why are you wearing this? What happened? What am I doing here?"

Kikyou raised a hand to stop Inuyasha's flow of questions. "Slowly, Inuyasha, one question at a time. You were unconscious because you were hit by one of my friends. I saw you in time and managed to convince them you were harmless. Then I brought you in here to treat your wounds."

Inuyasha nodded. Kikyou looked hesitant for a moment before continuing. "Inuyasha, I really didn't expect to see you again. After we parted, I thought you will never come back."

"Kikyou, I'm sorry that I have to leave you in such a manner. But…."

Kikyou nodded. "I understand. After you left, I thought long and hard about your reasons. I may not like it, but I finally understood your intents. You wanted to save me, to give me a chance to forget you and regain my spiritual powers. It hurts to see you leave, but I understood that you thought it's the best for me."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou sadly. "I'm sorry things became the way they were….I never wanted to bring you pain."

Kikyou waved a hand at him. "It's okay. You were right. I thought I was in love with you, but actually what I desire is a normal life. But even if you leave, that desire did not leave me. I am no longer a miko now."

Inuyasha nearly bowed over in shock. "What? Kikyou…..you?"

Kikyou looked wistful. "After you left, I tried to put you out of my mind. It didn't work. So I went to the mountains to look for my teacher. I told him my dilemma, and attempt to purge my mind by meditations and reflections. However, my spiritual powers continue to dwindle and I consider myself no longer fit to be a miko even though some of my powers remain. I decided to renounce my vows and stayed in this village as a normal human, aiding them with my healing knowledge."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, a thousand thoughts flying through his head at that same moment. Never in his wildest imagination, would he expect Kikyou to stop being a miko. He felt a strange stab of sadness suddenly and lower his head, his ears drooping slightly.

Kikyou read Inuyasha's expression and sighed. "Inuyasha, don't feel bad for me please. I am happy where I am now. It's not your fault. Maybe someone else would have come along and I would have the same desire too. The life of a miko may not suit me afterall."

Inuyasha smiled sadly. He had always associated Kikyou with miko, and now that she is no longer one, he felt strangely adrift. "The two people who attacked me…..?"

Kikyou smiled. "They were friends from the Taijiya village that entrusted me with the protection of the Shikon no Tama. When they heard about my situation, and how our village still continues to be attack by stray youkai, they sent two of their best warriors, Sango and Miroku to come and help defend us."

Inuyasha looked up sharply. "The Shikon no Tama, where is it now?"

Kikyou gave Inuyasha a strange look. "I entrusted it to my teacher, who took the jewel to some holy monks up in a distant mountain for protection. It is no longer in this village, though some youkai do not know yet. That's partly why we need Miroku and Sango to defend us too."

Inuyasha froze. The Shikon no Tama is not in the village? Then how will he accomplished the mission he had set out to do? "Kikyou, can you tell me the location of the mountain?"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, staring at him intently. "You said you never want the jewel. Why would you want to know its location now?"

Inuyasha hesitated. Should he tell Kikyou the truth? Would she believe him? Or would she think that he's trying to cook up some far-fetched tale to get the jewel? Inuyasha growled in frustration, torn between what he should do next.

Kikyou looked at the hanyou curiously. Apparently Inuyasha seemed to be hiding something. She wondered what had happen to the hanyou during the months of separation. Before she could continue however, the door opened again and a familiar figure step in.

"Kikyou? Kikyou are you there? I brought the herbs you asked for." A masculine voice called out, even as a man entered into the room.

Inuyasha's head snapped upwards at the sound of that familiar voice and he gasped at the man in front of him, almost missing Kikyou's words.

"Inuyasha, meet my fiancé, Onigumo."

* * *

Author notes: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I just came back couple of days ago and trying to catch up with everything that has been going on in my life since I left. I had a great time there….at Inuyasha's homeland even managed to buy the second drama CD released in time for the 4th movie's opening. Too bad I can't stay on to watch the movie….even though things there were really expensive.

I understand you guys have many questions…..and I think maybe I gave even more questions in this chapter. But please…hang in there…..and everything will be explained in time.

Reviewers Responses:

To: Paul Powell: Thanks for reading and I promise your question will be answer in time :)

To: Kayzer: Yah....he's hurt pretty often....sigh

To: efi: It's not a dream sequence and it's not 50 years later....more will be explained in time

To: DarklessVasion: Thanks for reviewing and I promise I'll answer that question soon.

To: Elconquisador: I hope I didn't make you wait for long......

To: kitt: Sorry to keep you waiting....here's a new update

To: Jalison: Glad to see you happy

To: Black RoseL Me: Thanks for reading and I'll update soon now that I'm back...hopefully.

To: Chika of the high Mts: Sorry to keep you waiting...:)

To: tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN: I remember.....and I promise I'll explain later....but please take it by faith now that Miroku and Sango exists.....

To: humble-bumble: Not only do they know each other...but somehow they are engaged....

To: Tairoru-Chan: Thanks for reading......and as for Kagome, so far I don't think she would play a huge role in this story yet.

To: Mizery Rizes: Yes....they're back....

To: Misao, Demon Master: Hehe...this month is my birthday month too...

To: NefCanuck: Haha....do you really think I would let anyone hurt my Inu-chan...too badly....hehehehe....

To: dude: Thanks for reading.....:)

To: HPangel589: Welcome welcome....I'm always happy to have a new reader

To: A Fading Shadow: Trouble always finds him....I wonder why....

To: liz h: Glad you got your answer....

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: More plot twists coming up soon....I hope

To: animebaby08060: Updating now...

To: Neo-Crystal: Actually I could make it a twist and bring Kagome back as an android...just kidding....

To: btrains126: Hang in there to find out....

To: Kayhera: It's okay...I like Inuyasha better than Sesshoumaru too. Just that I'm a firm believer in siblings getting along because I myself don't have any. Haha...

To: CrimsonBirdhouse: Kagome will probably not play a huge role in this story .....

To: Thornwitch: That's true....but I guess Miroku's just prejudiced....or I'm just blind and step into my own plot hole....hahaha.....

To: Binky: Time wise I think they are still 50 years ago....

To: MyImaginaryInuYasha: Glad you find it funny....as for Kagome...well who knows....

To: Tenshi Yoma: Thanks for reading...

To: Sarcasm Girl8: Sorry to keep you waiting....

To: Link the hero of time: Sorry to keep you waiting too.....:)

To: HiresX: Heehehe...hope you are satisfied with this update...:)

To: CrimsonBirdhouse: I'm back....

To: curiously-innocent: I'll update soon...I promise...

To: ClowSword-Wielder: Glad you like it...

* * *


	27. Chapter 26

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Seeing Red** _

* * *

Unfortunately, Inuyasha did not even hear anything else Kikyou had said. The moment that man entered into the hut and into his sight, he growled instinctively and snarled, a word escaping from his lips. 

"Naraku….."

The sight of the pale yet handsome face stirred something deep within the inu-hanyou. Inuyasha immediately sprang up, wanting to unsheathe Tesseiga. However, he collapsed moments later, not yet recovered from his injuries. He settled for glaring at the man in front of him, his eyes tinging red.

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha in surprise. Inuyasha's youki spiked wildly suddenly, and his features were contorted in such a way that gave him an animalistic look. Onigumo stepped back nervously, sensing something wrong with the hanyou before him.

"Erm….Kikyou? I thought you said your friend is harmless?" Onigumo ventured, backing to the door. "Why does he look like that?"

Kikyou shook her head. "Don't run." She advised quietly. "He might perceive you as a threat and give chase." Slowly, she placed a hand around Inuyasha's wrist and was rewarded by a low guttural snarl. She slowly infused some purifying energies within her touch, forcefully pushing down Inuyasha's youki. Inuyasha blinked for a few moments, before his eyes returned to their amber color.

"Don't hurt him." Kikyou whispered slowly, knowing that the canine superior hearing can catch her words. "He is _human_."

The word _human _brought Inuyasha back to his senses. He looked closer at Onigumo, suppressing a shiver of fear. Why did this man appear? Shouldn't he be dead? He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a lost look appearing on his face.

"I think I better go now." Onigumo supplied, receiving a nod from Kikyou. He quickly retreated, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou alone in the room.

"What happen, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked softly. "Why did you react like that?"

Inuyasha calmed down greatly, though the questions in his heart multiplied. "I'm sorry. It's just that he….he reminded me of someone I dislike a long time ago, someone who hurt me a lot."

Kikyou nodded. "I see. But he's not like that. He's actually a very nice person, once you get to know him."

Inuyasha frowned. "How….how did you know him?"

Kikyou smiled. "Believe it or not, I actually met him after you left. He was injured and I took care of him during winter. After his injuries healed, he stayed and helped out in our village."

Inuyasha felt a cold shiver ran down his spine. "Injuried? What kind of injuries?"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha oddly, wondering why he would be concerned with such details. "Actually it was nothing too severe. He said he used to be a bandit but he wanted to turn a new leaf. The boss tried to stop him from leaving and they beat him up. I found him unconscious by the shore and brought him back."

"A bandit?" Inuyasha echoed. The events were similar, yet the outcome seems different. Which part went wrong?

Kikyou sighed. "I know his past is not glamorous. But I sincerely believed he wanted to turn over a new leaf and change his ways. You were the one who said we should accept people for who they are, right?"

Inuyasha lowered his head. "How come you are engaged to him? Isn't that a little too fast?"

"I know. I was very shocked too when he suddenly confessed to me that he love me. But since I am no longer a miko now, I am not bound to any vows anymore. I decided to accept his proposal then."

"Are you….are you happy with him?" Inuyasha asked. It seemed strange, that Kikyou would be together with Onigumo. Some part of him felt betrayed; like Kikyou should not have gotten together with their previous incarnation of their arch-nemesis. Another part of him felt jealous even; that Onigumo managed to find the happiness that he didn't have. And another part of him felt happy that Kikyou could have a shot at happiness despite her less savory choice. Yet another part of him felt extremely worried; that Onigumo was not what he seemed and Kikyou might be cheated in the end. All these emotions warred within him, threatening to tear him apart.

Kikyou have a little bittersweet smile on her face. "He treated me like a queen; what else can I ask for? To tell the truth, I don't really think anyone would want me to be their wife when they could have someone younger, someone more pure."

"You are pure too. You are a miko."

"I _was_ a miko. And I don't mean pure in that way. I meant….someone who never seen blood and carnage, someone who is innocent in the ways of the world. In that sense, I think I'm jaded before my years."

Inuyasha stared into the empty space. "Do you love him then?"

Kikyou sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes, I think I do. Sometimes I think maybe I don't. But I think he loves me more than I love him. Sometimes I feel bad for him. But I care for him. He chooses to see me beyond my duty and he made me feel…I don't know…special? I believe given time, I would love him more. I would give him the love that he deserves."

"Can you trust him?" Inuyasha asked again. "He must have killed before right?"

Kikyou looked sad. "He has a past. So do I. So do you, I'm sure. Who among us is a saint? We all make mistakes. He gave me a chance to live a normal life. I want to give him a chance too."

Inuyasha frowned. _Are things really so simple? Maybe I should give that Onigumo a second chance too….if what Kikyou says is true._

* * *

The next day, Kikyou asked Miroku, Sango and Onigumo to come to the hut, intending on introducing Inuyasha to them. 

"Inuyasha, this man in blue robes is Miroku. This is Sango, the daughter of the current Taijiya-head and this is Onigumo, my fiancé."

"Inuyasha," Sango continued shyly, looking at the young hanyou sitting on the futon, the quilt covering half of his body. "Sorry for hitting you by mistake."

Inuyasha smiled. "It's okay. I'll be fine soon anyway."

Miroku stepped forward. "Kikyou-sama has told us many things about you. Sorry for nearly killing you yesterday."

Inuyasha nodded and continuing smiling. But inside, two different emotions were warring within him. A part of him felt happy that the fates have given him this chance to speak with his friends once more. Yet seeing his friends not remembering him also hurts more than anything. He tried to suppress his emotions and turned to the last person in the hut; Onigumo.

"Erm…" Inuyasha continued nervously. Somehow, Onigumo shared a very startling resemblance to Naraku except for their eyes. Ongiumo's eyes were brown instead of Naraku's, which were red. Inuyasha focused on the differences and tried not to gulp at the sight of his arch-nemesis sitting three feet from him. "Erm…sorry about yesterday. I mistook you for someone else."

Onigumo nodded. "It's okay."

There was an awkward silence after that. Then Kikyou broke the silence. "Inuyasha, do you know Sango and Miroku are actually engaged? That's partly why she attacked you so hastily. She thought you were attacking Miroku and had to defend her beloved husband."

Sango blushed. "Am not."

Miroku smiled and wrapped a hand around Sango. "Sango….I'm so touched by your concern for me." Then suddenly a loud smack echoed through the room, followed by Miroku holding the left side of his face in pain.

"Miroku-sama, when will you learn?" Kikyou sighed in mock exasperation.

"So you guys are engaged?" Inuyasha pointed to the couple. At their nod, Inuyasha grinned.

_I'm so glad things turn out well for them. So glad…._

Miroku frowned at the sight of the strange hanyou before them. The hanyou seemed a little too happy for someone who had just heard the news of two strangers getting married. And his sensitive training told him that the hanyou's eyes were a little too bright, like he was holding something within him.

_He's hiding something……I wonder what it is. But whatever it is….I'm determined to find out. _At the thought of a new challenge, Miroku grinned to himself.

Onigumo, on the other hand, was disturbed to see Kikyou tending to Inuyasha in such a casual fashion, like they have known each other for years. They shared a history together, a past that Onigumo felt left out of. Onigumo was not blind, and he could see that a small change in Kikyou since Inuyasha's arrival. She seemed….happier? More carefree? Whatever it is, it made him uncomfortable in the hanyou's presence.

Sango seemed to sense Onigumo's discomfort and tried to give him a small comforting smile. Onigumo smiled back politely and act interested in knowing more about the hanyou.

"So Inuyasha, how did you know Kikyou?" Onigumo asked, faking interest in that question. The only comfort he had was that Inuyasha seemed just as awkward in his presence as he is. Inuyasha sighed and began explaining their story, omitting certain details as he deem fit.

* * *

Author notes: I decided to answer the question of why Onigumo isn't burnt first. But there's going to be spoilers.In the original story, Onigumo actually wanted to betray his leader by telling him the story of the Shikon no Tama and enticing his leader to steal from Kikyou. Since his leader is a good archer...Onigumo convinced him that he can shoot from far to kill her. Unfortunately, the leader did not anticipate the presence of Inuyasha. Inuyasha protected Kikyou and accidentally blinded the man in one eye. However, Kikyou stopped him from killing that man. The leader, enraged, returned only to discovered Onigumo had started a mutiny and took over the gang of bandits. He discovered it was all along a ploy of Onigumo to get him killed hopefully by the Miko, and threw explosives at Onigumo, burning him and then throwing him down the cliff.

Now in this little AU, something went different. At that point where the leader tried to steal the jewel, Inuyasha wasn't there. (Supposed he's already in the Western land.) The leader's eye was not blind, Kikyou let him go, and he wasn't angry enough to use explosives on Onigumo, hence Onigumo was without the burns. But it's just my intepretation anyway.

Reviewers Responses:

To tessie-fanfic: yes she just said that....

To: tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN: I understand how you feel...

To: Elconquisador: I guess Inuyasha's reaction is a bit of both.....? :)

To: Angel8818: Hehe...sorry for short chapter....it seemed like a good place to end.

To: efi: I hate cliffhangers....until I'm the one to write them.

To: Kayzer: Break up....hmmm.....

To: HiresX: Glad to see you enjoyed it.

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Happy holidays too...though it might be a little late. :)

To: MyImaginaryInuYasha: I guess maybe romance between Kikyou and Onigumo? just kidding....

To: Jalison: I celebrate Christmas...:)

To: Kayhera: There's no fire...that's why he's moving about.

To: NefCanuck: Twisted every way....past the point of no return....

To: DarklessVasion: It's all thanks to you guys that I get to respond to your lovely reviews...

To: Ganheim: Well, actually it's because I keep watching too much sub IY episodes... The title of prodigal son...I actually meant for it to imply IY returning back to his father (in a way I think). I agree the parable is deep. I'm barely scratching the surface.

To: BeccaPatty: Well I guess some things in life can be quite ironic. And even though Kag is not currently here, Inu will remain faithful to her....I think

To: Kaise:Thanks....I'llwrite more soon.

To: Black RoseL Me: I'm so glad it's not the Inquisition...I've been accused of being a witch...hahaha....

To: Misao, Demon Master: Well actually my knowledge of HP is quite limited. I just seen some movies, that's all.

To: kawaii-ish: Thank you...

To: kitt: Expect the unexpected....is that possible?

To: InuSakuri: Hehe...read on to find out more....

To: Hitokiri-san: Thank you...Onigumo really isn't a great name...

To: humble-bumble: She's happy...at the moment I guess.....:)

* * *


	28. Chapter 27

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 27: Conversations **

* * *

After the three left the hut, Inuyasha was once more alone with Kikyou. Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered the reason why he decided to come back to Musashi in the first place and stiffened. 

"What's wrong? Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, sensing a change in Inuyasha's expression.

Inuyasha hesitated. How should he broach the topic of the Shikon no Tama without sounding like he wanted it for his own purpose?

"Inuyasha? Is it about the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Kikyou….I don't know if you would believe me or not, but I think I may have a way to purify the jewel."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"I…I can't tell you now. But I assure you, I'm not asking for the jewel with selfish intentions."

Kikyou laughed. "Is your way of purifying the jewel making a wish on it?"

"What?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Actually, I know that if someone were to make a wish on the jewel with pure intentions, the jewel will be purified. But how do you know if your intentions are pure or not, that's the question. Sometimes we may think our wish is perfectly good, but our hearts may be tainted without us knowing it. If that's your way, then I advise you to forget it."

"But…" Inuyasha wanted to say something more yet Kikyou raised her hand to cut him off.

"I don't know where the jewel is. I gave it to my teacher and I never asked him its whereabouts. So don't ask me about the Shikon no Tama anymore."

Inuyasha growled. "Damn it, Kikyou. I really need to know the whereabouts of the jewel. And I'm not going to make a wish on that jewel. But I cannot tell you my method…"

Kikyou stared at the hanyou intently. "Sou ka? My teacher wanders around the country a lot. It's not easily to find him. But he may be dropping in our village within the next few months to check up on me and my sister's progresses. If you want, you can stay here for a while to wait for him."

Inuyasha lowered his head and pondered his options. Then with a soft sigh, he nodded.

* * *

Weeks passed by just like this and Inuyasha reluctantly stayed in near the village once more, assuming his unofficial role as its protector even as he bugged Kikyou about the jewel everyday. But Kikyou was adamant and simply stated that only her Teacher knew where the jewel was now. Inuyasha occasionally sent back letters to Sesshoumaru via the little carrier pigeon that he fondly nicknamed as "Kuu-chan" and even though Sesshoumaru never wrote back, Inuyasha was not angry. He knew that his brother had received the letters all the same. 

Inuyasha smiled as he perched on one of the lower branches of the Goshinboku, enjoying the simple sensation of sunlight washing over his face. A small fluttering sound nearby told him his little pigeon was back, and he stretched forth his left hand, allowing the pigeon to fly towards him. Even though the little bird carried nothing with it, Inuyasha still nuzzled it, inhaling the scent of Saigoku which he somehow came to miss. Inuyasha began tickling the poor pigeon's underside, causing the bird to flap its wings wildly, trying to escape the ministrations of its owner.

"Playing with birds, Inuyasha? It's not like you." A voice cried out from the bottom. It was Miroku.

Inuyasha flopped over and landed gracefully beside the man, releasing the bird at the same time. The bird encircled the two for a little while, before disappearing into the sky.

"What are you doing here, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, a bit hesitant on how he should act. He kept reminding himself that the man in front is not his friend but his heart screamed otherwise. He decided to keep himself aloof to prevent himself from getting too close to them emotionally.

Miroku shrugged. "I just want to see how you are doing. It's been weeks since you came, and you seldom join us for anything. Are you still holding a grudge over our first meeting?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm just not a people's person okay. I'll be fine. Just leave me alone."

Miroku was unfazed at the hanyou's harsh tone. "Well, I don't think so. Since your arrival, you've been helping us with a great deal. Don't think I didn't notice. You killed more youkai than me and Sango put together. I think that deserves a little thanks."

"I didn't do it for thanks."

"Then what did you do it for? Why are you staying here? Does it have anything to do with Kikyou-sama?"

Inuyasha growled. "So that's your realmotive huh? To question me?"

Miroku held out both hands. "I'm sorry. But you must understand that you leave me with a lot of questions and my curiosity sometimes gets the better of me. But forget it if you do not wish to say; I don't want to encroached on your privacy."

Inuyasha kicked a pebble away and muttered. "You already have, lecherous monk."

Miroku looked startled. "Sorry?"

Inuyasha sighed and cursed himself for slipping. "Nothing."

There was a period of awkward silence as Miroku desperately tried to think of some conversational topics to engage the hanyou in. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was fidgeting too. Being in Miroku's presence is more difficult than he anticipated. He had many questions too…but he was not sure if it's appropriate to ask them.

"So what was that carrier pigeon for?" Miroku asked finally, mentally slapping himself for the lame topic.

Inuyasha had a "huh?" look on his face before composing himself and replied. "Oh, I used it to send letters to my half-brother."

"You have a half-brother?" Miroku whistled. "Is he a hanyou like you?"

Inuyasha bristled instinctively at the term hanyou but relaxed. "No, he's a full youkai. Actually Kikyou saw him once before. We had our disagreements in the past but we're okay now, I guess. I promised him that I'll return to him as soon as my business here is done."

Miroku nodded. "And what is your business here, may I ask?"

Inuyasha froze. "I cannot tell you."

Miroku looked slyly at the hanyou. "It's not about Kikyou-sama, is it?"

At Inuyasha's startled look, Miroku continued. "Don't bother trying to hide from me. I can sense that there's something going on from the way you and Kikyou-sama interact with each other. You are not trying to woo her right? You know she's engaged now."

Inuyasha spluttered. "Me and Kikyou? There's nothing between me and her…"

Miroku stopped grinning and started looking serious. "I sure hope so….because I know Kikyou-sama and Onigumo and I don't want to see him get hurt, no matter what."

Inuyasha was shocked at Miroku's protectiveness of Onigumo. "That Onigumo….is he really such a nice person?"

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I mean, is he a nice person? What do you think of his personality? His character? Is he really sincere about breaking away from his past?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha speculatively. "So, Kikyou-sama told you something about her fiancé huh? Why are you so interested in him?"

Inuyasha did not wish to reveal the real reason. Even now, he could not help but feel a shiver of fear ran down his spine when he caught Onigumo staring at him somehow, the expression on his face unreadable. It reminded him too much of Naraku, and some part of him fear that if Onigumo is anything like Naraku, he might try to manipulate them all for his own ends.

"I just don't want Kikyou to be hurt." Inuyasha whispered softly.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha intently, before nodding. "That part you need not worry. All of us here can vouch for his character. He's really a good man."

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, another similar conversation is taking place between the youkai taijiya and former bandit.

"Hey, Sango." Onigumo waved to the Taijiya. Nearby, Kirara mewed softly, nuzzling her owner's leg to inform her of someone's coming.

* * *

"Hi. What are you doing here, Onigumo? No need to accompany Kikyou?" Sango teased even as she polished her Hiraikotsu. 

Onigumo grinned. "She's busy at the shrine again. Sometimes, I really don't understand her. She's no longer a miko, yet she still always lingers around the empty shrine. For what reasons, I also don't know."

Sango smiled. "You know us girls are always sentimental creatures. Being miko is a huge part of her life. I'm sure she felt adrift, ceasing to be a miko suddenly. That's why she always lingers around the shrine. To get some comfort, I guess, from familiar things."

Onigumo nodded. "Sango, actually I came here to ask you a question."

"What?"

"What do you think of that hanyou, Inuyasha?"

Sango looked startled. "Him? I don't know. We hardly talk anyway. I don't know him well but I guess he seems okay. A little gruff, but maybe youkai are like this? I only exterminate youkai, not make friends with them."

"Precisely. He's a hanyou. Why did Kikyou allow him to stay here?"

Sango looked troubled. "To be honest. I don't know. But I trust Kikyou. If she said he's okay, then I guess he's okay."

Onigumo did not look convinced however. "Really….? I sure hope so."

* * *

Author notes: Sorry for the long update. I've been busy...Anyway, Hitokiri-san sent me my first fan-art. Its really beautiful and I want to give her a big thanks. The url is 

http : hk. geocities. com / hitokiri battousai ishinshishi/ In. jpg

Remember to take the spaces in between away.....

Reviewers responses:

To: Kayzer: Gomen...updating not quite shortly after New Year...

To: DarklessVasion: I hope I didn't confuse you any further.....

To: Misao, Demon Master: I think I watch that movie a long time ago....but I forgot most of it already....hehehe...

To: Angel8818: Thanks....I also like stories with unexpected twists myself.

To: BeccaPatty: Well....you've to read more to find out....although I feel bad about Inuyasha too.

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Thanks...glad to hear you've enjoyed it.

To: Black RoseL Me: Thanks..I'll continue to update asap.

To: Elconquisador: I guess it depends on whether you believe in him or not...:)

To: Kayhera: Happy new year too...(though it's a little late).

To: kitt: thanks...:)

To: NefCanuck: Well...whether or not to trust Onigumo is up to individual I guess....

To: Big Momma: sorry for the long update..:)

To: animebaby08060: thanks....

To: humble-bumble: glad to see that I've made someone think.....heheh

To: Binky: hehe...I think I'm making myself suffer too...

To: Hitokiri-san: Well....Sesshoumaru might be back....I hope. :)

To: lady kjerston of the western: Irony can be fun..as long as it's not visited upon me...:)

To: Water-dragon 9: thanks..:)

To: Ramen Makes The World Go: I saw your friend's fic...it's looks well-written except I know nothing about that series...please help me tell your friend that can? Or should I leave a review?

To: dude: hehe sorry for taking so long....


	29. Chapter 28

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 28: Gravestone**

* * *

"Inuyasha, I think you better stay with us tonight." Kikyou suddenly proclaimed, startling the hanyou out of his reverie. 

Inuyasha looked down from his tree. "Why?"

Kikyou looked exasperated. "Do you think I would forget your little secret? Today is the day of New Moon."

Inuyasha cursed under his breathe. Of course he didn't forget such an important date. After all it's a matter of life and death. But he was hoping Kikyou would not remember. He could still recall that his last transformation in front of Kikyou was during the time when he fought with Sesshoumaru and got severely injured. He also remembered kissing Kikyou accidentally, even though he couldn't remember the specifics. His face nearly blushed at the memory of that intimate encounter even though the one he really longed for was Kagome.

"Just because you knew the secret doesn't mean everyone here in this stupid village must know." Inuyasha retorted.

"Don't you trust me?" Kikyou questioned. "Will I deliberately hurt you? Besides, you know that tonight is also the beginning of the Festival of the dead, where the yin energy would be the strongest. Youkai would be even more active during this period. So it's better to stay together and let us look after each other."

Inuyasha paused. The Festival of the dead is a time where people believed that dead spirits returned to the realm of living for a while. People normally burnt incense or paper lanterns or sweep graves. It was also a time for people to remember the loss of their loved ones. For Inuyasha, that meant his beloved mother.

_I haven't visited Ofukuro's grave since I came back to this time. Perhaps I should pay a visit to her now._

With that thought, Inuyasha's face brightened slightly as his lips curved up into a small smile. Kikyou mistook Inuyasha's expression as one of approval and smiled in return too. "So you agree?"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and shook his head. "No. But I suddenly thought of something I need to do. See you later, Kikyou." With that, he turned away to walk in the opposite direction.

Kikyou stood there for a moment, uncomprehending before racing behind Inuyasha and grabbed hold of his sleeve. "What do you mean? The sun is setting soon. It's not safe for you to be wandering outside."

"I just need to go somewhere for a while."

"Then take me with you." Kikyou raised her eyes to Inuyasha's and began a contest of wills. Finally, Inuyasha sighed and looked away, giving in to the stubborn glare in Kikyou's eyes. It reminded him too much of the times where Kagome would argue with him for a little more time in her own world. Her eyes then were like Kikyou's now.

Kikyou took Inuyasha's silence as consent and the two began walking in silence, with Inuyasha walking in front and Kikyou falling behind. The hanyou did not slow down for her and she had to grit her teeth as she struggled to match his pace. The kimono didn't help at all.

Along the way, Inuyasha often bent down to pick something and quickly stuffed into his sleeves. Kikyou, walking behind, did not see what Inuyasha was picking. However, she was grateful for these frequent stops as it allowed her to adjust her pace to match his.

Finally, after an hour or so, Inuyasha finally stopped. It was so sudden that Kikyou nearly bumped into him. Inuyasha however, did not notice. His eyes were fixed on a stone. Nothing was engraved on it except the crude hiragana writing of four syllabus.

_I – za – yo – i_

It took Kikyou a moment to comprehend that this was a gravestone. By then, Inuyasha had bent down and tenderly took out the bunch of wildflowers he had picked along the way. He gently pried away the weeds and bushes and placed the small white flowers on the gravestone. Inuyasha's eyes soften, and his expression became one of sadness and longing, even as he gently wiped away the accumulated dust and cobwebs on the neglected stone.

Kikyou stood a little far away, not speaking. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself for insisting on coming, realizing that this was Inuyasha's private moment of grief. At the same time, she was touched and amazed that the hanyou would allowed her to see this different side of him. Yet something about this place disturbs her. It doesn't feel evil, but it gave off an aura of longing and grief. She wondered if it was because of the approaching festival. As the tall grass swayed gently against the wind, she could almost imagine a soft whispering among them.

_Izayoi._

Inuyasha did not say anything and he was grateful that Kikyou did not ask any questions. He didn't think he can handle them now. Even after so many years, the mere mention of his mother always stirred something deep within him. A place in his heart that always remained tender no matter what kind of abuse he encountered living in this world. Inuyasha sighed, and closed his eyes, mumbling a small word of prayer.

_Mother, it's me, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I guess many things had happened. Are you with Father now? Are you happy? Maybe you'll be glad to know that Sesshoumaru and I sort of worked things out already and I even had the chance to go to the Western lands. I missed you mother, and father too, even though I never knew him. But I believe you both already knew that, since I think you must be watching over us. _

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and stood up, gesturing for Kikyou to leave. The setting sun cast an orange glow around the area, painting it a beautiful mixture of gold and red. Kikyou smiled and stood over the gravestone, muttering a small prayer of blessing for the spirits of the dead. Inuyasha looked surprised and yet grateful at the same time for this small act of kindness.

As they departed, silence once more reigned between them. Finally, Inuyasha broke it. "She was my mother, you know."

Kikyou nodded. "I kind of guess it already. She must be a wonderful person."

"She was. She married my father even though she knew it would end terribly. She taught me everything I knew and showed me kindness and love. She protected me till the very end, until her strength gave out on her."

Kikyou paused to think of Inuyasha's mother, this strange lady that forsaken everything she had for love. How strong she must be, mentally and emotionally, to withstand the insults and abuse bound to come her way. Kikyou felt herself respecting this woman even though she could not imagine loving a youkai.

Inuyasha lowered his face, and for a moment, his hair covered his features like a curtain hiding him from the world. Yet the illusion only lasted for a second before he raised his head up again. Kikyou marveled as the silver strands turned black right before her eyes, the puppy ears vanishing and the claws disappearing, leaving a beautiful human boy in its wake. Inuyasha looked down at his fingers in disgust before speaking again.

"So where do I sleep tonight?"

Kikyou smiled but did not reply. Together they slowly left the place, and headed back for their village, unaware of a slim white hand appearing from the gravestone behind them.

* * *

Author notes: I'm sorry for being such a lazy person, and updating at a slow snail speed. I originally had chapter 28 written finished long ago, but I didn't like the way the story developed in this story so I stalled, trying to let inspiration hit me again. Add in a load of school work and real life stuff….and you get me, your friendly procrastinating author. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. And well, due to time constraints here, I cannot make individual reviewers responses this chapter, so just want to say a big THANK YOU to all who have reviewed. Your reviews were totally appreciated so please keep them coming. I love to hear from all of you. 

P.S Ofukuro means mother.

P.P. S: I'll try to update soon….and oh yah, the festival of the dead is supposed to be in summer and I know it's kind of like spring time in my story now, so just ignore the small difference and pretend the festival takes place in the spring, alright?


	30. Chapter 29

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 29: Mother**

* * *

It was definitely not a peaceful, quiet night. The insects were buzzing noisily and the sound of the people chanting songs and scriptures to appease the dead to put it mildly, was distracting. For once in his life, Inuyasha was glad not to have his hanyou hearing. If he were a hanyou now, he might have been long driven by the noise into the forest.

_And that's why I always prefer the forest to human inhabitations._

As it is, Inuyasha was stuck being alone in Kikyou's house. All the villagers, including Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Kaede and even Onigumo, were out there celebrating the festival. And Inuyasha, being at his most vulnerable moment, had to be stuck at inside the house in order not to let anyone see him.

Inuyasha sighed. How long are they going to continue singing those songs? It made him fidget involuntarily. The idea of life and death, and the general gloomy atmosphere, coupled with the eerie tunes of the songs, were depressing to him.

Suddenly, a soft gust of cold wind blew across him. He shivered suddenly, feeling an unfamiliar chill down his spine. It felt _unnatural._ For a moment he paused there, debating what to do. His hand went to Tessaiga resting on his hips while he slowly turned back, half expecting to see an oni.

But there was nothing there.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief without knowing it. Nights like this where he had to depend on his human senses always unnerved him. He felt extremely naked, as if he had lost some crucial part of him. And even though his powers always returned at the first ray of light, it never made the night any easier.

Inuyasha inched towards the small window, where a bright light could be seen in the distance. Kikyou's house was fairly far away from the festival and he could be assured that no one will see him peering outside from the window. He watched the night from the small window, feeling like a prisoner within this house.

As he peered outside, a strange feeling began to creep upon him again. He felt something behind him. A strange presence, like the cold wind before. Inuyasha quickly spun around, only to see a small girl standing behind.

_Not human._

That was the first impression Inuyasha had as he looked at the girl. She was like any normal village child, dressed in a kimono of flower prints. But she was slightly transparent, the colors slightly washed-out. And her feet never touched the floor.

Inuyasha cocked his head in surprise. Never in his life had he ever seen a ghost up front before. The girl did not made any sound.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you doing here?"

The girl went up to Inuyasha. "I want to find my mother."

"Your mother?" Inuyasha took a step backward. "What do you mean?"

The girl smiled. "I'm lost, Onii-chan. I'm looking for my mother. Can you help me?"

* * *

The festival was finally over. Kikyou sighed in relief as the villagers departed to their own homes to turn in for the night. The memorial service was wonderful, being led by Miroku even though he was no longer a monk after his engagement. Kikyou quickly packed her stuff, wondering how Inuyasha was doing by himself. 

"Onee-sama, I'm all done." Kaede chirped in, breaking Kikyou out of her thoughts.

"Good." Turning to Miroku, Sango and Onigumo, she smiled and bid them good night as she made her way back.

Halfway to her house, a familiar red figure appeared out from the shadows, surprising her. It was Inuyasha, standing under a tree, his eyes slightly covered by his bangs.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou whispered in surprise, scanning the surroundings quickly to see if anyone had seen the hanyou. Luckily no one was around and she quickly ran towards him, with Kaede following behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha turned towards her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Aren't you afraid that someone might see you in your current form?"

Inuyasha did not reply. He simply turned and side stepped Kikyou, walking away swiftly. Kikyou immediately grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Inuyasha replied coldly, pulling himself free from Kikyou's grasp. Kikyou stood there for a moment, looking at her hand, before turning to Kaede.

"Kaede, I want you to get Miroku-sama to come after me. Just him alone. I'm going after Inuyasha."

Kaede's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

Kikyou sighed and looked at her hand once more. "I could be wrong, but that person just now….was not Inuyasha."

* * *

Kaoru was a middle-aged woman, yet her face seemed older. It could be because she had seen more hardships than most women her age, having lost her daughter in a fire. Her husband had left her some years back with another woman and was never to be seen again. Most of the time, she tried to make do with what she could, with some help from the villagers around her. Her mind would be occupied with mundane things like crops and rainfall. But at times like this, where the loneliness seemed so hard to bear, would she be reminded of her losses. 

So it was with great sadness that she started tidying up her small hut, her fingers caressing the every memento that reminded her of her daughter. Tears prickled her eyes, but she already resolved not to cry some time back then, so she furiously blinked them away.

A sudden knock on her door broke her out of her concentration. A puzzled frown appeared on her face, even as she wondered who might visit her in such hours. She opened the door cautiously, only to see a boy standing outside, clad in red kimono. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Can I come in?" the boy whispered, the sleeves of his kimono flapping wildly against the strong wind. Kaoru's heart winced in sympathy at the sight of the boy, looking lost and alone. Deciding that he must be lost, and never having the heart to turn away a stranger, Kaoru gestured for the boy to enter.

The boy smiled and entered gratefully. Yet the moment he entered, Kaoru felt something strange. It was a nagging feeling of unease. The boy…the manner in which he walked….seemed too graceful. It was as if he floated instead of walking in.

The boy looked around the house and took in a deep breath, before turning to face Kaoru. "It's still the same, isn't it."

"What is still the same?" Kaoru asked.

"The house. Everything. It's exactly as I remembered." The boy came over and laid a hand on hers, smiling even more widely. "You made everything the way I remembered."

Kaoru felt surreal. Suddenly the night seemed suffocating, and too warm for her comfort. She felt dizzy. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? Don't you remember me, Okaasan?"

* * *

Kikyou winced as she tracked Inuyasha to a small hut and saw him entering. The spiritual energy around the place grew so strong, that she could feel her senses tingling from the assault. 

_I wonder if I have enough power for exorcism. All because of the Shikon no Tama.._

Kikyou sighed and wondered if she should enter. It seemed pretty obvious to her now, that Inuyasha was possessed. Kikyou would have laughed at the irony of a half-demon being possessed but she was too worried to care. From the aura of the spirit, she could sense malicious intent and corruption.

A scream from the house broke her out of her internal debate. Without thinking further, she ran towards the house and kicked open the door.

"Kaoru-san!" Kikyou gasped at the sight before her. Inuyasha was strangling the poor woman, muttering something slowly under his breath. Kikyou immediately tried to tackled him and both were knocked over. Kaoru immediately stood up and catch her breath while Kikyou and Inuyasha were wrestling with each other. Finally Kikyou kicked Inuyasha's leg and managed to loosen his grip.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked sternly. "Speak now or I'll purify you out of your existence."

Kaoru immediately protested, throwing herself at Kikyou suddenly. "No, please! Miko-sama, she's my daughter."

Inuyasha laughed eerily. "You better stay out of this, Miko-sama. I do not wish to hurt anyone. I just want my mother to be with me."

"Your mother is of the living, and you are of the dead. If you really love your mother, you should let her go on to live her life and rest in peace." Kikyou reasoned.

Inuyasha shook his head, long black hair flying in the wind. "I can't. My mother killed me. She must pay for what she has done."

Kaoru and Kikyou gasped. "What? I killed you? But I…."

"You died in a fire. It was an accident, not your mother's fault."

The spirit laughed bitterly and pointed at Kaoru. "Yes. It was her fault. She let that man in."

"That man?"

Kaoru's face turned pale. "You can't mean….."

The spirit nodded once and sighed. "You left me with him that day. When you came back, the whole hut was burnt down and I died. Do you really think it was an accident?"

Kikyou turned to Kaoru and asked. "What happened?"

Kaoru shook her head helplessly. "I don't know. All I knew was on that day, her uncle came to visit. I told him to take care of my daughter. When I came back, my hut was on fire and my neighbors told me there was an accident."

The spirit floated closer, anger written on its features. "After you left, he assaulted me. When he realized what he had done, he set fire on the house. He said you didn't want me. He said you gave me to him."

"But that's not true. I didn't say that. I didn't give you to anyone."

The spirit sighed. "It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm lonely, mother, so very lonely. Will you not come with me?"

Kaoru started crying. "I….I…."

"It's painful to be alone, you know." The spirit continued. "I know you are lonely too, mother. Why don't you join me? Then we will be together forever."

Kaoru seemed hypnotized and started to walk towards her daughter. In her eyes, she could no longer see Kikyou or anyone else. Only her daughter, beckoning her.

"Come, mother. Take my hand. We will never be lonely anymore."

Kikyou stood by, transfixed by the scene before her. It seemed vaguely familiar, almost as if in another time, another place, something like this happened once before. Kikyou shivered at the déjà vu of the sight of mother and daughter embracing while Inuyasha's form being replaced by that of the spirit's true form. Kaoru was crying, and the spirit held her tenderly, even as the portal to the next world began to form underneath them.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light shot out from nowhere, hitting the spirit square on her chest. The spirit let go of Kaoru instinctively and jumped back. Kikyou turned back, only to see Miroku and Kaede standing at the doorway.

"Seems like you got yourself into some trouble, Kikyou-sama."

Kikyou smiled. "I was waiting for you, Miroku-sama."

Miroku gave a roguish grin and turned towards the spirit. "Rin, Byo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zen, Gyo." A white light erupted from his outstretched hands and formed into a rope, pushing the spirit out of Inuyasha's body and binding it. Inuyasha collapsed immediately, leaving the spirit standing and struggling against her binds. Kikyou quickly helped to pull Kaoru away.

"I think its best if you can lay down your hatred and moved on, little one." Miroku whispered softly at the struggling spirit. "Don't make this harder."

The spirit began to cry. "I can't. I tried and I can't. I cannot forget her. I cannot forgive her."

Kaoru looked at her daughter, before throwing herself back at her. "Don't destroy my daughter, Miroku-sama. I'll go with her willingly, please don't destroy her."

The spirit looked at her mother and sighed. "You lie. You will never go with me. You heart is no longer mine. I watched as you began to forget me more and more as days go by. It hurts so much."

Kaoru slowly stretched her hand towards her daughter, ruffling her hair. Her daughter's eyes widen at the touch of her mother.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I never meant to make you sad. I never meant to forget you."

"Your mother has never forgotten you. She prays for you everyday." Miroku injected.

"Honto?"

At the childlike tone, Kikyou and Miroku nodded gravely. The spirit turned towards her mother and sighed. "I guess I have to go on first."

"I will always love you, my daughter."

The spirit looked at her mother, before a small smile blossom on her face. "I believe you."

The group watched as the spirit dissolved into sparkles of light before disappearing into the air. Miroku shrugged and pointed at Inuyasha, who was lying on the floor.

"You didn't tell me Inuyasha turned human during new moon."

Kikyou sighed. "It was supposed to be a secret."

Miroku shrugged. "Can't be help now."

Kikyou sighed. "Lucky for us, he's too exhausted after the possession. All of his life energy had been nearly sapped by that spirit and he'll have to sleep through to recover. At least he can't kick up a big fuss out of it."

Miroku nodded. "What I'm wondering is how come Inuyasha was chosen by the little girl? Where did she see him?"

Kikyou shrugged. "Kaoru, where is your daughter's grave?"

Kaoru looked sad. "She had no grave. We couldn't find her body."

Miroku sighed. "It's no wonder then. She was forced to wander. Let's make a small grave for her then. What's your daughter's name?"

"Izayoi."

Kikyou froze. "Izayoi?"

Kaoru nodded. "She was named after a princess, or so her father said. What's wrong?"

"I think I understand why Inuyasha got possessed already. Today we went to visit his mother's grave. It was a grave not sanctified, with only his mother's name engraved on it. Since your daughter had no grave of her own, she took up residence in the grave of the one which bore the same name as her. But today, I said a prayer of blessings over the grave, sanctifying it. Hence she was forced out of that grave. Also, since today is the festival of dead, your daughter will have enough power to materialize with the sheer spirit energy around it."

Miroku nodded. "I see. Well, I guess it's up to me to carry that silly hanyou to some place safe where he can recuperate then."

Kikyou smiled. "Thanks for offering."

* * *

Reviewers Responses:

To: BlackTears11: I hope you can read the chapter now…lol…seems like was giving me some trouble.

To: NekoNoodles: No problem there…sometimes I also had the same problem.

To: dude: thanks for reviewing :)

To: Jalison: No need for long reviews….just reviews....:)

To: Black RoseL Me: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long….

To: SarcasimGrl: I knew your friend….she reviewed once for me…..

To: kitt: thanks for reviewing…:)

To: Kayzer: I need a pillow….hehehe…school life is indeed terrible. :)

To: lady kjerston of the western: hope this chapter answers your question….

To: DarklessVasion: Hehe…I think you are right about Inuyasha's reluctance…..:)

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Glad to have written something to make you smile…

To: Misao, Demon Master: Haha I was also waiting for the review history thing to come back but it doesn't seem like it's going to be back anytime soon.

To: Hitokiri-san: Festival of the dead is real….but I think I butchered the concept quite terribly…

To: Miko: Hope you didn't wait too long…..


	31. Chapter 30

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Lies **

* * *

Kikyou sighed at the sight of the sleeping hanyou on the futon. It was ironic, that both nights she saw him in his human form, he was unconscious. Kikyou instinctively blushed when she remembered what happened when Inuyasha was delirious and mistook her for his beloved Kagome. 

_Say you love me._

_Say you love me, Kagome._

Kikyou looked away. The memories of that night haunted her still. And the events of today did nothing to quell the strange longing and déjà vu that struck her.

She did not explain to Miroku why she took so long to act against that spirit. It seemed as if time had frozen at that point when Izayoi embraced her mother to drag her to death. In her mind, the scene was replaced by another. A scene of her embracing Inuyasha. She could even remember the conversation that played out between both of them.

_Inuyasha, we can never return to what we used to be. So please, let us just stay like this for a little longer._

_Yeah, as long as I'm with you. I don't mind…Kikyou._

It frightened her. Because in that moment, she knew in her heart how that spirit had felt. That desire to live on in the hearts of those living….and the desire to stay with someone you loved was so strong, that you are willing to drag the person to hell with you.

Kikyou sighed. She could sense that her feelings for Inuyasha were not as dead as she thought. The anxiety she felt when she saw Inuyasha being possessed, the joy at seeing him safe…nobody had ever made her emotions swirled in such a rapid and intense manner. Not even Onigumo had made her heart beat as quickly as Inuyasha did.

Deep in her heart, Kikyou knew that if Inuyasha continue to stay here, her heart would drift further and further away from Onigumo. And that would not be fair to him because she have already pledged herself to him.

_I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have asked you to stay. I shouldn't have lied to you._

* * *

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, it was already mid-day. He squints instinctively against the light, before sitting up suddenly. Events of last night flooded his mind and he started to swear under his breath. 

"I see you are awake." A familiar voice stated. It was Kikyou, bringing a bowl of broth towards him. "Here, you must be hungry."

Inuyasha took over the bowl with thanks. "Kikyou, what happened last night?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Plenty…but it was all foggy."

"You were possessed by a little girl yesterday, and we did an exorcism to rid the spirit."

"We?"

"Miroku was there too."

"You meant he saw me in my human form." Inuyasha screeched. It would have been amusing, except Kikyou was too troubled to be amused.

"He promised not to tell." Kikyou offered, hoping that it would pacify the hanyou.

To her surprise, Inuyasha did not say anything beside "Keh." She expected him to kick up a big fuss actually.

As Inuyasha slurped down the broth, Kikyou looked at him sadly. Inuyasha looked up and cocked his head.

"Is there something wrong?"

_I don't know how to tell him. I don't want him to go…._

"Inuyasha, you need not stay here anymore."

"What?" Inuyasha put down the bowl. "What do you mean?"

Kikyou sucked in a deep breath and continue. "My master…he's not going to come. You need not wait here anymore for him. You can go now."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou intently, as if trying to discern her true motives with his golden eyes. "Why that sudden change? Is this your excuse to drive me away? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you. Nothing's wrong. You just can't stay here anymore." Kikyou then suddenly stood up and left, unable to face the puzzled and confused hanyou.

At the outskirt of the shrine, a lone figure stood. It was Inuyasha, hesitating whether to enter or not. Just like the previous time, he smiled ruefully.

* * *

Gathering his courage, Inuyasha decided to push open the door. The wooden structure creaked ominously, announcing his presence even before he entered. 

_I have to ask her. I have to know the real reason why she wants me gone._ _And I need to know where the hell is the Shikon no Tama now._

"Kikyou? Kikyou are you there?" Inuyasha cried out softly.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kikyou was sitting cross-legged in front of the empty altar, her eyes closed and her face had a look of intense concentration. Inuyasha wondered what was Kikyou doing. She seemed to be meditating but didn't she give up being a priestess a long time ago?

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Suddenly, a sudden pain in his chest brought Inuyasha to his knees. He gasped and clutched at his chest, his eyes widening.

"Masaka….Kikyou….." Inuyasha cried, but the pain did not lessen. In fact it grew worse and before long, Inuyasha lost consciousness.

Kikyou opened her eyes slowly as the sound of that pained cry reached her ears. Imagine her surprise when Inuyasha was doubled over in front of her, his eyes closed as he clutched his chest, his face an expression of utmost agony.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou scouted over, reaching to take his pulse. "Inuyasha?"

* * *

When Inuyasha opened his eyes again, he found himself back at the hut. Kikyou's hut. 

"You are awake. I thought you are going to die." Kikyou's relieved voice reached his ears even as they twitched uncontrollably.

The hanyou sat up gingerly. "What happened?"

"I was about to ask you that. You suddenly passed out in the shrine. Is it because of the wards I placed there?" Kikyou asked nervously.

"Wards….?" Inuyasha was confused for a moment. But the moments before he lost consciousness came back to him and he sprang up, pushing Kikyou away.

"You bitch….how dare you? You lied to me?" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes flashing red.

"What?" Kikyou gasped, standing up.

"The shikon no tama….it was in the shrine all along…." Inuyasha shook his head. "You lied to me. It was here all along….."

Kikyou turn rigid at Inuyasha's accusations. "Yes, I lied to you. So what? I lied to everyone else in the village too."

"Why? Why did you tell everyone the jewel is gone when it's there? Why did you lie that your miko powers were gone when they were there all along? Is everything a lie since the beginning?"

Kikyou sighed. "How did you find out the jewel is still here? The wards were strong. No demons could scent it within miles."

"I didn't know. And I most probably wouldn't have known if I didn't come over to the shrine today." Inuyasha looked broken. "You never trusted me. You lied to me purposely about the location of the jewel."

Anger flashed within Kikyou's eyes. "Can you blame me? You left me when I need you the most! When my powers were the weakest? What can I do? If the demons continue coming at the rate they did, I would have died three times over before spring ends. I was desperate….and then my teacher gave me this solution. He taught me to create a barrier so strong that it took all my strength just to maintain it to hide the presence of the jewel. And he spread rumors that the jewel is gone to divert the youkai's attentions. He even invited the Taijiya village to send their best warriors to this small village here to protect us. And where were you when all these happen? Where? You left. Period. You have no right to come and accuse me when you were the one who abandoned me."

Inuyasha's anger gave way to despair. "I was trying to protect you…."

"From what?" months of buried anger and hurt erupted from Kikyou's lips. "I can understand rationally your choice. But I cannot forget the fact that you left me in my hour of greatest need. I thought we were friends, Inuyasha? Friends don't abandon each other. I forgive you….but I cannot forget."

"That's why you won't give me the jewel when I asked for it?" Inuyasha laugh bitterly.

Kikyou looked at the hanyou intently. "I won't give you the jewel. No matter what happens. If you want the jewel, you'll have to kill me to get it. As long as I'm alive, no one, human, demon or hanyou, is going to touch the jewel."

"Then why did you invite me to stay here? Why give me false hopes that I can get the jewel?"

"Because I knew if I sent you away then, you would know the truth very quickly. So I tricked you to stay, hoping that time would wash away your desire for that jewel, or at least, allow me to discern your motives."

Inuyasha stood up warily. "Kikyou….I….."

Kikyou shrugged. "It was all an elaborate lie. You are right, I am living a lie. But that's the only way. And I cannot say I'm sorry about it. Miroku and Sango knows. That's all. You are the fourth person to know the true location of the jewel. Not even Onigumo knows."

Inuyasha nodded. "I understand what you mean. If the jewel is gone, you will hunt me down."

Kikyou nodded. "You know the location, but not the exact place where the jewel is held. And no one, except Miroku and I, can undo the barrier. It would purify any one with evil intentions immediately, so even if you know where it is, you can never get it unless Miroku or I give it to you."

"You don't believe me when I said I know of a way to purify the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou laughed. "Inuyasha….you may not be like any normal hanyou or youkai….but how would I know if one day the lure of power may be too great for you? Look at it from my point of view, you disappear for three months and then come back for the jewel….would you believe yourself if you were me?"

"So you never trusted me….after I came back. All along you played me for a fool. I shouldn't have come back."

"You are right, you shouldn't have come back. You should have just stayed gone. I wished you never came back." Kikyou shouted.

Inuyasha looked crushed. "You hate me so much, Kikyou? Is that why you want me gone now?"

"I don't hate you!" Kikyou cried, her heart torn into pieces at the sight of Inuyasha in pain. "I don't hate you, baka! I don't want you to come back because I think I still….."

Inuyasha looked up. "You can't possibly mean….Kikyou…. I'm so sorry."

A single tear fell from Kikyou's eyes. "Sorry doesn't make it better. Sorry doesn't make it go away. You understand, Inuyasha. I cannot help myself. I thought I was over you….but the moment you came back, I….."

Inuyasha growled. "It's all so fucking wrong…why did I always have to screw up so badly. First Kagome, then you…."

Kikyou wiped away the tear and straightened her back. "I told myself I would forget you and I will. Don't worry about it. My heart is now pledged to Onigumo and I will only love him as long as I live."

"Do you truly love him?" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou by her arms roughly, shaking her. "Open you eyes, Kikyou. You are leading him on. You told him you are not a miko. But you know that you are still protecting the jewel. Why then can you still protect the jewel? Why are your powers not affected by him? You don't love him at all!"

Kikyou pushed Inuyasha away. "I will! I will learn! As soon as I purify the jewel….I will give up being a miko and marry him. I'll repay him for his kindness towards me and I'll be a good wife for him."

"Love is not like that! Love is not repaying kindness. So what if he's good to you? You don't marry someone just like that. You are being unfair to him and to yourself." Inuyasha growled out.

Kikyou smiled bitterly. "Then what do you propose I do? I am not without feelings for him. I enjoy his company and he makes me feel happy. What else can I wish for? Please, Inuyasha, if you really still have a single drop of compassion within you, don't make me wake up from this dream…..please…."

Inuyasha looked away before heading towards the door. "You'll regret this, Kikyou. You'll regret this."

* * *

Author notes: Sorry for the long wait….I was terribly distracted…..by many many things. It's all my fault….hehehe…. Yeah I planned this a long long time ago….to make Kikyou lied about the whereabouts of Shikon no Tama…because all along the tama is in the village…. Sorry if the revelation seemed too sudden…I tried to put some hints in previous chapters but it didn't really worked…and I actually wanted to split this chapter into two but then it would have been too short. :P 

Reviewers Response:

To: TaintedInuShemeeko: Thanks for reviewing so faithfully…

To: Kynomae: I understand…school work is terrible….:)

To: ITS ME BLACKTEARS11: Sorry for any confusion…sometimes I think I didn't express my ideas properly.

To: Jalison: I like long reviews too…but I don't want to burden my readers too much. Long reviews are like extra sugar treats to me…give me a sugar high.

To: Kayzer: Sorry to keep you waiting -)

To: kitt: Hehe…sorry to disappoint you with the lack of Kagome inside….

To: Ganheim: Thanks for the long review….I'm happy that my grammer is still acceptable for now…

To: daeyeth: Wow…multiple reviews at a go….thank you so much. Yah…I notice there are a lot of Kagome-centric fiction around too….

To: lala: Hehe…sorry for the lack of fluffiness….. and for detailed explanations….I hope previous chapters might cleared that up a little…

To: DarklessVasion: Hehe….I wasn't actually consciously thinking of Mayu…But I realize most anime characters have important links to their mothers/fathers….must be a family thing.

To: Hitokiri-san: One serving of SnT coming up soon….how can I forget that darling jewel of Takahashi-sensei….

To: Elconquisador: I guess Tessaiga barrier doesn't work against spirits? It prevents youkai from touching it thought….

To: lady kjerston of the western: I find it hard to get along with my computer nowadays too…sigh…..

To: Tenshi Yoma: Another multiple reviews reader….thank you so much…It's really lovely of you to review almost every chapter….

To: Corrupted Phoenix: Thank you for your review….glad that the characters are still believable….:)

To: Misao, Demon Master: Somehow I think the review history is not coming back anymore…I'm waiting for it also…

To: humble-bumble: I actually planned for Onigumo to discover Inuyasha in his vulnerable night….but that would open another can of worms….hehehe….

To: Miko: Hehe….possessed Inuyasha is a good excuse for OOC-ness I guess….-

To: Kayhera: Hehe….That story is in the earlier episodes….Mayu the little girl…

To: Baka Psycho: Thanks..:)

To: Black RoseL Me: Yah I want the review history back too…


	32. Chapter 31

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Rejection**_

* * *

Inuyasha did not appear after their confrontation for several days. Kikyou tried to maintain a mask of indifference but everyone could see that something's wrong with the miko.

"Kikyou, why are you so upset?" Sango asked one day, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, Kikyou-sama, is it something to do with Inuyasha?" Miroku continued.

Sango's eyes widen at the mention of Inuyasha. "Now that you mention it, Miroku, Inuyasha had not appeared for days. Kikyou…if Inuyasha hurts you, I'll hunt him down for you."

Kikyou smiled at the protectiveness of the young Taijiya. "I'm alright….it's not his fault. We…just had a small disagreement."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "Disagreement?"

Kikyou sighed. "He knows the truth of the Shikon no Tama now."

Sango gasped. "But how? The wards….?"

"Are still intact. I don't understand how he managed to find out also. Inuyasha is a mystery to me at times too. But he wants the jewel."

"Just like every single youkai out there. I should have known it….he's no different from them all." Sango muttered angrily.

"It's not so simple." Kikyou continued. "Inuyasha….I don't think he wants the jewel for his own desires. But he refused to tell me why he wanted the jewel except something about purifying it."

Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha seemed like a trustworthy person. But even then, he is still a hanyou. I understand your dilemma. No one should have their hands on that jewel."

Kikyou sighed. "We didn't quarrel because of the jewel. We quarrel…because of Onigumo."

The two frowned in surprise. "Onigumo? What does he have to do with the jewel?"

"He doesn't like the fact that I'm lying to everyone in the village. I think he feels that I'm leading Onigumo on and that I actually don't love him."

"But that's a lie. You do love him right?" Sango pressed on nervously. At Kikyou's silence, Sango's eyes widened. "You don't?"

Kikyou shook her head. "No….it's not that. I do want to be Onigumo's wife, but…."

"But your heart belongs to Inuyasha, right?" Miroku continued, giving a small sigh.

Sango looked shocked at the revelation of Kikyou having any romantic interest in that hanyou. "What? Kikyou and Inuyasha?"

"Sango, my darling. Don't you see? Kikyou-sama's behaving differently ever since Inuyasha appeared. That and the fact that they known each other even before us, means that they might have a history together." Miroku explained his reasoning.

Kikyou sighed. "There is no history. Inuyasha never loved me. His heart belongs to another…all along."

Sango looked at Kikyou in pity. "But you loved him….don't you?"

"I told myself it was a silly mistake. I tried to get over him. And I sincerely believed I did. I even allowed myself to believe that the feelings I'm developing for Onigumo is the same as the feelings I had for Inuyasha. But the moment he came back…I……"

Sango pat Kikyou on her back comfortingly. "It's not your fault. Matters of the heart are hard to control. Look where I am….stuck with a lecherous husband to be."

Kikyou smiled. "But you are living in happiness now, aren't you. Anyway, I think Inuyasha will be back eventually. He still desires the jewel, afterall."

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was on a huge tree sulking. He regretted those harsh words that he had spoken days previously. After days of solitude, Inuyasha began to understand Kikyou's point of view.

_Maybe she's right. Maybe this is for the best. Anyway, who am I to interfere if that is truly what she desires. I just want her to be happy._

Inuyasha sighed. The birds' chirpings were getting on to his nerves. His canine ears twitched in annoyance even as he tried to concentrate on thinking, which isn't something he does often.

After a while, he gave up. The birds continue chirping their spring song. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was in a bad mood. So he did the only thing he's used to doing. He felled the tree with his claws to shake the birds out of that tree.

And moved on to the next tree.

* * *

Onigumo stood outside Kikyou's hut nervously. He was not a stupid man. He knew the moment Inuyasha appeared that his relationship with Kikyou might be jeopardized. He even harbored a secret fear that the hanyou might one day took Kikyou away from him.

Not that it actually happened.

But to him, it was close. Kikyou had been depressed for the past few days, moping around. And everyone knew it was Inuyasha's fault for upsetting the miko. For some strange reason, Inuyasha disappeared too. While it made Onigumo secretly relieved to see that hanyou gone, he also felt angry about his own helplessness towards Kikyou's depression.

And if he could admit to himself, he could almost felt a strong fire burning within him, threatening to consume him. The strong fire called jealously. Jealously born from the knowledge that it was Inuyasha, not him, that can arouse such strong emotions from Kikyou.

Onigumo was a man of fierce passion. When he desires something, he would do anything to obtain it. That was why he became a bandit in the first place. The joy of taking from others what he desires, irregardless of moral or social norms, gave him a sense of power and freedom that he never had. But when he cannot get his desires, he would rather destroy his desires than to let anyone else touch them. That was why he always kills those morons who opposed him. They stood in his way.

But he thought he had changed. Kikyou had changed him, made him a better person. With her, he no longer desires anything. All his longing had been directed to her. All his passion became hers.

Which brought him back to the reason why he's standing outside the door like a fool. He had made up his mind to propose to Kikyou now.

He knocked on the door slowly, each rap on the wooden door echoing his heartbeat. It seemed too loud to his ears.

"Onigumo, what are you doing here?" Kikyou asked in surprise as she opened the door wider, gesturing for him to come in.

As he sat down and watched as Kikyou prepare tea, Onigumo sighed. It was now or never.

"Kikyou, I haven't seen you around these few days. Are you alright?"

Kikyou smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been busy with my work recently…."

Onigumo took Kikyou's hand into his own and looked at her intently. "You don't need to lie. I know that it's because of Inuyasha that you are upset for the past few days."

Kikyou's eyes widened in surprise and she withdrew her hand reflexively. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not stupid. I have eyes, Kikyou, I can see the truth for myself. It's really quite obvious."

Kikyou felt guilt rising within her. Here was a man, treating her so patiently despite everything, yet her heart still chase after empty dreams and shadows. She slowly placed her hand on Onigumo's and whispered. "I'm sorry to have neglected you for these few days."

Onigumo smiled at Kikyou's gesture. "Kikyou, there's nothing between you and Inuyasha, right?"

Kikyou stared at Onigumo for a moment, before shaking her head slowly. Onigumo continued softly. "Kikyou, we've been engaged for so long already. I really like you very much and would like to make you my wife. Would you marry me?"

Kikyou looked at Onigumo for a moment. She did not expect Onigumo to ask for her hand so soon. "I….I….."

_You are living a lie, Kikyou_

_The Shikon no Tama……how do you explain this to Onigumo?_

Looking at Onigumo's expectant face, Kikyou felt so ashamed of herself suddenly. It doesn't seem fair to him, to expect him to live a lie with her. He doesn't know anything at all.

"I….I want to….but I can't. I'm sorry." Kikyou whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She dared not look at Onigumo now.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Kikyou looked up, only to see Onigumo's face colored with anger. "It's that hanyou right? It's his entire fault that you rejected me."

"No, Inuyasha has nothing to do with this."

But Onigumo could not listen. Rejection and jealously coursed through his body, coloring his entire thoughts and emotions. "You lie. You said there's nothing between you and Inuyasha. You said you love me. You lied to me."

Kikyou shook her head. "It's not him….it's just that there are some things that I….."

But Onigumo did not stop to listen. He stood up swiftly and walked out of the door, leaving Kikyou and her explanations behind.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the piece of paper in his hand. He had told his brother what happened with Kikyou through the little pigeon and finally, his brother thought to reply him.

_Steal the jewel. Or come home. Don't stay._

Fuck you, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha thought grouchily. What kind of suggestion is that? Although he guess to Sesshoumaru, that must be the most practical suggestion.

"I can't steal the jewel. That's stupid. It's like going back to 50 years ago. I might get pinned to that stupid tree again, knowing my luck." Inuyasha complained to his only audience, who was preening its feather at the moment. "Are you listening, you stupid pigeon?" The pigeon merely cooed at Inuyasha for a moment, cocking its head before resuming its task of preening.

"But I had to do something about the jewel right. I mean….it's not like what Kikyou's doing now is a permanent solution anyway. She can keep the jewel undetected from youkai, but she can't purify it. Maybe…"

* * *

Author notes: Sorry for the long wait. I'm really very sorry but real life had been so busy for me recently, with the tonnes of deadlines and projects rushing at me now. I really want to thank everyone who's still reading this and waiting patiently...all of you guys are really so wonderful to me...

Sorry for the lack of reviewers' responses this time round but I need to rush my projects and study for my test now. But rest assured all of you are held deep within my heart and every single review is a source of motivation for me to continue writing. I believed writing fanfiction is meant to be an enjoyable thing and having you readers reading really make my day.

As for the question of what "Mou ichido dake" means, it means "Just once more." It could be like a plead...like "just one more time..." Maybe it just means Inuyasha had the chance to rewrite history, but it's just one more chance. So he better cherished it eh...

I'll try to update asap, so please continue to wait patiently. For that, I'm truly sorry.


	33. Chapter 32

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Stealing the Jewel**

* * *

Onigumo walked away from Kikyou in a daze. He could not believe he had been rejected….all because of that stupid hanyou. His anger burnt within him, threatening to consume all of his sanity. He wanted…no…needed Kikyou so badly, and she actually had the audacity to reject him. Onigumo clenched his fists involuntarily, feeling the urge to maim or destroy something.

"Onigumo!" a familiar voice cried out. It was Kikyou, running after him. He walked faster, not trusting himself to speak to the woman who had just brutally tore his heart out and left it in the dust.

Kikyou, on the other hand, was exhausted. The days of moping around, plus the additional strain of confronting Onigumo, was more than she could bear. With sheer desperation, she managed to catch up with the man in front and held on to his sleeve.

"What do you want?" Onigumo asked coldly.

"It's not what you think, it's not about Inuyasha." Kikyou tried to explain quickly.

"Then what?" Onigumo turned around and snapped. "I thought I was wrong. I thought I was reading too much into things when I saw the way you look at him. But I'm not. All along, you just played me for a fool, right?"

"It's not about Inuyasha." Kikyou insisted again. "It's because I actually lied to you about something important. The shikon no tama….."

Just as Kikyou was about to explain, a sudden tug at her spirit made her paused. She froze there, lips wide opened. Onigumo looked at her slacken expression worriedly. "What happened?"

Kikyou turned to him, panic in her eyes. "The shrine. It's under attack."

* * *

When Kikyou and Onigumo reached the shrine, Miroku and Sango were there standing in front of the shrine already.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes." Miroku nodded. "Someone is destroying the wards."

Kikyou took the bow and arrow that Sango offered to her and sighed. "I think I know who it is….." With that, she latched the arrow onto the bow and shot into the shrine directly.

The door burst open suddenly. Inuyasha calmly step out of the shrine, catching the arrow in his hand. Surprisingly, it did not burn him.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you are doing?" Kikyou demanded angrily, preparing to fire another shot.

Inuyasha's grin was feral. "What do you think I'm doing, Kikyou? I'm going to take the jewel."

Miroku stood forward, his staff clinking in his hand. "I don't think so. If you can steal the jewel, you wouldn't have lured us here. You don't know the exact location of the jewel."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That's true. I don't know. I know that it's somewhere in the shrine. But I don't know the exact spot. But Miroku, let me tell you a secret. I can sense the presence of the jewel."

"What?" Miroku and Sango chorused.

"Don't ask me why. I can't explain. All I know is that if I really want the jewel today, none of you can stop me. Especially you, Kikyou. Do you really think I would not have realized that all your powers were spent maintaining the barrier of the jewel? You have no extra spiritual powers to spare."

Kikyou nodded. "That's true. But I think I can also guess the reason why you purposely damage the wards to alert us of your presence here. You want me to attack you, because the moment I use my spiritual powers on you, the barrier on the jewel will weaken isn't it?"

"What's going on?" Sango asked Miroku. "Why did Inuyasha……?"

Miroku shook his head. "I don't understand too. But it seem like there's something going on between Kikyou-sama and Inuyasha…."

Onigumo stood by, not comprehending. One second he was listening to Kikyou explaining, and the next second, he was nearly left behind as Kikyou ran towards the shrine. He had decided to follow because he was afraid for Kikyou's safety.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, a strange expression on his face. "I told you you'll regret this, Kikyou. You cannot live a lie. Either be a miko, or be a normal woman. You can't be both."

"You came, just to make me see that?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I want the jewel. But not for the reasons you think. I offer you a chance, Kikyou. Give the jewel to me and be a normal woman. Your way of protecting the jewel cannot last forever."

Kikyou laughed. "Who do you think you are, Inuyasha? I told you, as long as I'm alive, no human, demon or even hanyou will get their hands on the jewel."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Then I guess I just have to take it by force then." With that, he sprung back into the shrine. Kikyou and Miroku immediately rush in. Sango wanted to go in too but Onigumo held her back.

"What's going on?"

Sango sighed. "I'll explain later. You better leave now, it might get dangerous."

Inuyasha didn't know if his plan will work or not. It was a desperate gamble anyway.

_I cannot stay in the presence of the jewel for too long without collapsing from the pain of both jewels struggling to merge. All I can hope for is to make Kikyou attack me, so that the barrier around it would weaken and I can grab that stupid jewel. I only hope I can hold on against the pain long enough to get out of here._

"Kikyou-sama! Inuyasha's there!" Miroku shouted, alerting Kikyou to Inuyasha's location.

Kikyou's mind was wholly on protecting the jewel. As if on instinct, she fired an arrow towards Inuyasha, purple sparkles of spiritual energy trailing in the air.

Inuyasha turned and dodged the arrow. _It's there! _He rolled over and snatched at the seemingly empty air, only to have the Shikon no Tama finally in his hands once more.

The moment he grasped the Shikon no Tama, the sharp pain in his heart nearly drove him to his knees. Inuyasha took one look at Miroku and Kikyou's horrified face and leaped upwards through the roof, using his hanyou strength to carry him towards the sky.

Kikyou watched in horror as Inuyasha stole the jewel right before her eyes. She quickly ran out of the shrine, Miroku following closely behind her. With her spiritual eyes, she could make out Inuyasha's youki and the direction it's heading towards. She strung another arrow again.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was running. But it was not as quick as he had hoped with his strength weakening. He looked up, only to see he had ran into Goshinboku's clearing. And Kikyou's arrow was right behind him.

_Oh shit. Please don't tell me I'm going to be stuck onto that tree again……_

Inuyasha nearly closed his eyes, half-expecting the arrow to hit him. Unfortunately, or fortunately in this case, his strength gave out on him, and he collapsed onto the ground before the arrow could struck him. The arrow, however, landed with a soft thud onto Goshinboku's truck. Inuyasha cursed his luck at his apparent weakness as a small white light began to appear from his chest.

_The shikon no tama…it's merging. Just a few moments more….._

However, Kikyou and Miroku were faster and they ran towards the place where Inuyasha had fallen. Kikyou nearly heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that Inuyasha was not hurt by the arrow before kneeling down and snatched the jewel away from Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha lay prone on the ground, glaring at Kikyou. His face was pale and it seemed as if he was in great pain. Miroku looked at Kikyou, confusion written plainly over his features. What was happening here?

Just then, Onigumo and Sango also appeared. They stood in silence, not knowing what had just transpired.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Inuyasha joked weakly as he pulled himself upwards. The merging was interrupted by Kikyou unexpectedly and the pain was fading away as the Shikon no Tama of the future seemed to settle back into his body.

"I don't understand." Kikyou lowered herself to Inuyasha's level. "Why seek the jewel when it's hurting you to be near it?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. "Even if I tell you, you'll never believe me. Because I'm a hanyou, right? But I can assure you of this; I'll never give up seeking the jewel."

Kikyou stood up. "Leave, Inuyasha. Don't ever let me see you come near this village again."

Inuyasha also stood up. "Kikyou..."

"Can somebody just explain to me what just happened?" Onigumo shouted, frustrated at the way the three were acting after that incident.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, before sighing at the same time. Kikyou stopped walking suddenly and turn to Onigumo. "I was actually about to explain to you what had just happened…..before we were interrupted."

Miroku injected. "Kikyou-sama, are you going to tell Onigumo everything now?"

Kikyou nodded. "Inuyasha's right. I cannot live a lie. It's time for him to know the truth. Could you all please give us some privacy?"

Miroku and Sango nodded. "We'll go and see how the shrine is doing."

Kikyou then turned to Onigumo. "Please follow me. We'll talk on the way back to my hut."

Onigumo could only nod dumbly as Kikyou began leading the way back to her small hut and started explaining.

"It all began with me being charged with the duty of protecting this jewel called Shikon no Tama….."

* * *

Author notes: I'm sorry that I went AWOL for such a long time. The projects and school work is killing me...and I lost tracked of where I want the story to go for a while. The story changed so much from what I initially planned...and I'm revising the direction of the story again and again. None of it really satisfy me though. Sigh

I wished I can address to all you reviewers but I gotta rush off to some place now to do some adminstrative stuff. So please...forgive me for the long wait okay? I'm really grateful for you guys reading this. I promise that I will not give up on this story easily.


	34. Chapter 33

Author notes: Sorry if they are OOC. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Sorry if there are any English grammar and spelling mistakes. Gomen ne, minna.

_

* * *

**Chapter 32: ****My thoughts and yours **_

* * *

Onigumo walked around the village in a daze, his mind reeling from what Kikyou had just told him. On one hand, he supposed he should jump for joy that Kikyou did not rejected him because of Inuyasha. On the other hand, he cursed that stupid jewel for being the reason that Kikyou still rejected his proposal.

_"I don't understand, Kikyou. Why can't you marry me and continue protecting the jewel at the same time?" _

Kikyou sighed. "It's not possible. I was afraid…..that I might lose my powers after marriage.

"Why?"

Kikyou blushed slightly. "Because a miko is supposed to be pure in order to maintain her powers...that's why…."

Onigumo cocked his head before his eyes widen slightly in understanding. "I guess that's the reason why no miko ever marry…"

Kikyou nodded. "It's my duty."

"Then why did you agree to be engaged to be in the first place?" Onigumo asked softly, a tinge of hurt in his voice. "You were using me all along, wasn't it?"

"No!" Kikyou replied quickly. "It wasn't like that."

"Then?"

"I ….I was really very happy when you proposed to me. I thought…I thought we could be together after I purify the jewel. But the purification of the jewel is taking longer than expected. Even now, I can only maintain the balance within the jewel."

Onigumo paused. "So leave that jewel to someone else!" Grabbing hold of Kikyou's hand, he continued urgently. "Don't you see? Let someone else do the job. You've had enough of it, haven't you? Just pass to someone else. Why must you bear the burden alone?"

Kikyou shook her hand free from his strong grip. "Because there is no one else! Because they asked me to do this. Don't you see? I cannot shrink from my responsibilities. I made a promise to them."

"Then what about your promise to me?" Onigumo pressed on. "Or is that fucking jewel more important than me?"

Kikyou raised her head, meeting Onigumo's eyes in a defiant glare. "Yes."

Onigumo felt his world shattered there and then. Without even realizing it, he raised his hand and slapped Kikyou. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed between them, a silent cry of despair thick in the air. Kikyou looked shocked; not believing that Onigumo would raise his hand against her. Onigumo took a step forward.

"Kikyou….I…." Onigumo whispered, his voice trailing off.

Kikyou straightened herself unconsciously. "Don't…..don't say anything. Just leave me now."

Onigumo's eyes hardened, even as the look of contrition disappeared from his face. "Fine. As you wish then."

After Onigumo had stalked away in anger, Kikyou slumped onto the ground wearily.

_Why did things end up like that? How did it become so wrong? _

Deep in her heart, she felt horrible. Even as she argued with Onigumo, even as Onigumo pleaded with her to abandon the task of guarding the jewel, a slow realization came to her.

_Inuyasha was right afterall. I never did love Onigumo. _

Maybe, if she had loved him as much as she thought she did, she would have entrusted the task of purifying the jewel to someone else. But she knew in her heart that she "loved" her task more than she loved him.

_I guess that's why he slapped me just now. He must have realized the truth also. But would I have done the same, if it were Inuyasha…..? _

Just as the thought came to her mind, she immediately shook her head. She gave a self-deprecating smile.

_It's not that I'm not willing….it is that his heart don't even belong to me. _

Kikyou supposed she could understand part of Onigumo's feelings now. The hurt of not having the love of someone whom you cherished can be really painful. It doesn't matter how much you desire the happiness of the other person, or how unselfish you are. It is an ache that never really disappears, and given the chance, it would linger in one's heart and fester, turning love into resentment.

Kikyou sighed and reminded herself to be mindful of her feelings, lest they corrupt the jewel. Yet somewhere in her mind, she wondered, if there will come a day when her sense of duty be overcome by the lingering resentment in her heart.

Inuyasha sighed and stared at the small white bird preening its feather happily, blissfully unaware of its owner's displeasure. The message was even shorter this time.

_Stupid hanyou._

Okay, so he was not the brightest bulb in the whole of Sengoku Jidai. But a guy can only do so much when he comes from a screwed up timeline to another, having only screwed up memories to rely on anyway. Inuyasha wondered what his next step should be? Kikyou's trust level in him is rapidly dwindling and he couldn't really blame her.

Maybe I should just tell her the truth.

Inuyasha immediately shook his head, mentally smacking himself. Oh please, like as if anyone would believe me? I don't really need the label of mental illness on top of being a Shikon no Tama thief.

But at the rate things were moving, the future doesn't look that bright either.

Inuyasha sighed and reached out for the white pigeon, intending to write another letter.

At the same time, Kikyou was sighing softly too, weariness evident in her posture. Ever since her last meeting with Onigumo, he had been avoiding her. At least the jewel is now safe, Kikyou thought bitterly. After Inuyasha's attempt to steal the jewel, she had resorted to carrying the jewel around her always. Ever since Inuyasha's appearance, she could feel her spiritual powers waning again. She knew that part of the reason was because Inuyasha reminded her of her lingering desire to love and be loved like any normal girl. And the lingering desire would soon blossom into resentment and bitterness for her destiny. Soon, she would no longer have even enough power to defend the jewel, much less to purify it. And although Kikyou wanted to blame Inuyasha for all these, she knew in her heart that it would only be a lie. Everything is doom to fall apart the moment she decided to act upon this deception.

_He's right. I have been living a lie. _

And seriously, deep in her heart, Kikyou never expected herself to last this long. Somehow, she always thought that her end will come at some random youkai with a lucky shot. No matter how powerful one may be, it's almost impossible to defend oneself continuously against all forms of attacks if the youkai community decided that you were their top on To-kill list.

The Shikon no Tama had been nothing but a source of trouble and sorrow for it's keepers since days of old. The lure of the promise of power is like sweet nectar attracting all the depraved and wicked. The very existence of this jewel is like a curse, doom to spread and infect anyone who comes near it. And Kikyou wished so desperately that there is some way to purify the jewel.

According to legends, the way to purify the jewel is to make a pure-hearted wish on it. But that itself is another trap for who can say their wish is pure? Even the very desire of wishing to purify the jewel may be tainted by the selfishness of wishing to see it purified. That is why Kikyou had been hesitant to attempt any sort of wish-making herself.

But Inuyasha claimed he can purify it. Kikyou wasn't so naïve to believe that a hanyou could possibly purify a jewel when even a miko failed. But the conviction in his eyes, the determination….led her to believe that Inuyasha may have somehow obtained the knowledge of how to get rid of the jewel. Perhaps Inuyasha held the key…afterall.

Perhaps she should visit Inuyasha once more and get some answers.

* * *

Author notes: I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this story but I'm hoping that I can finish the story eventually (no matter how long it takes) at least for my own peace of mind. I'm currently having a writer's block now. I kind of know how I want the story to end but I'm not sure about the path that it should take towards that end. Anyway thanks a million to those still reading this...you are really a great bunch. 

Question: how would you feel if Inuyasha were to tell Kikyou the whole truth? Answer truthfully. Hahaha...


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34 – Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a short while.**

Inuyasha fingered the Shikon no Tama gently in his hands, feeling the cool weight of the crystal within. It had taken him some effort, but he had managed to retrieve the jewel from within his body. Such a small trinket, and yet it affected the lives of those it touched profoundly. Soon, Kikyou would come. He had left a message to request for a meeting and he knew Kikyou would come. And he would tell her the truth then. If his gamble pay off, he could go back home.

"Kagome, what would you do if you were me?" Inuyasha whispered. He missed her so much now, her hair, her smile and her scent. Everything was so near, yet so far. If he closed his eyes now, he could almost imagine her standing in front of him, hands on her waist, with a look of annoyance which could not hide the love in her eyes. She was almost there, almost.

What a tragic story they led. Bound by fate for two lifetimes, and yet they are still separated by a chasm so deep that neither can cross. And though love was great, it was not enough.

A soft noise caught his attention. It was Kikyou. The time has come.

* * *

Kikyou was not sure what she expected when she stepped into the clearing. But some part of her knew that Inuyasha was here. The jewel hummed and thrummed beneath her collarbone, gentle and foreboding.

He did not turn but she knew he was aware of his presence. His face was turned towards the moon, its soft light bathing him in a ethereal glow. Half human, and half youkai. Too mortal for the world of unworldly, and too unworldly for the world of mortals.

"Inuyasha", she whispered, allowing his name to roll over her tongue easily. Like a single pearl dropping onto glass. Inuyasha turned towards her, his eyes half shadowed by his bangs.

"I once had a girl," Inuyasha whispered. "Or should I say, she once had me." He turned and smile, a secretive smile. It was almost as if a private joke was said, but the pun was lost on her. The silence of the night made the whole scene seems surreal.

"She was from a faraway land. So far away, that you probably would not have heard of it. For some reason, we had to go on an adventure together." His expression was nostalgic, gentle and yet sad.

"We didn't start on the right footing. She reminded me of someone who hurt me a lot. But she had a kind and warm heart. And we fell in love eventually. We had lots of good times, and bad times. But they were mostly good."

Kikyou was silent. She knew who the girl was. At least, she knew her name.

"And the quest finally came to an end." Inuyasha continued. "But she has gone to somewhere faraway. Somewhere I could not follow."

"Why not?" Kikyou asked, curiosity lighting her words. Inuyasha raise his one of his hand, opening to reveal a small orb.

"Because she died," Inuyasha replied. "And I made a wish to save her. And that is the price of the wish. We can never be together again."

Kikyou drew a breath. The small orb sitting on Inuyasha's palm was the exact same one she had.

"How can this be?" Kikyou whispered. The orb was as familiar to her as her own body. Her mind was trying to wrap itself about the implications of Inuyasha's story. "You….?"

Inuyasha remained silent, but beckon her to come closer. As she approached, the Shikon no Tama that she was holding onto began to glow and pull her closer.

"I purified the jewel with that wish," Inuyasha continued. "And now, the jewel will fulfill its own wish."

Kikyou took out the necklace that held the Shikon no Tama. Something like understanding came over her. Inuyasha's cryptic words, his past behavior, his ability to seemingly foresee certain events. It all made sense now.

Inuyasha, as if sensing the understanding that came over her, smiled. It was just a small upturn of his lips, but it lent a kind of serene beauty that one seldom sees on his face. As in on cue, the orb in his hand float towards her necklace, and she witnessed both orbs began to merge, melting into each other, at a speed that was both slow and fast at the same time. Inuyasha was staring intently at the two orbs, as if willing something to happen. The two orbs began glowing extremely bright, and the light became so blinding for an instance that both had to look away. When the light subsided, they stared at the Shikon no Tama.

The only Shikon no Tama resting on her palm.

Was it purified?

Kikyou could not tell. There were too much spiritual energies coursing around the clearing. Something defining had happened, and the dust had yet to settle.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the jewel intently. It had to work. He had given up everything he had to ensure this opportunity would come. So intense was his concentration on the jewel that he failed to detect other presences in the wood.

The release of such powerful energies would not grew undetected. Kikyou's eyes widened as several youkai, drawn by the power of the merging of the two jewels, appeared at the clearing. The light has faded to a light glow, but it was still enough for the youkai to see. And their intent was clear.

Was the jewel purified now? She could not tell. Not when her senses are overwhelmed by the youki emanating from the mass of youkai around here. She tucked the necklace into her bosom, and gathered her spiritual energies to prepare for battle.

Inuyasha seemed annoyed. Apparently he did not count on the mass of youkai appearing out of nowhere. With a flash of Tetsusaiga, he quickly jumped into the fray, and started dispatching of the enemies.

Although the youkai were weak individually, they were wearing them out steadily by their sheer numbers. After what seems like a while, Kikyou was showing signs of strains. It has been a long time since she had used so much spiritual energy. Strangely, Inuyasha was also showing signs of fatigue even though his stamina was better than hers.

At this moment, Miroku, Sango and Onigumo also appeared. Miroku and Sango were drawn by the youki they sensed and Onigumo happened to tag along. With the additional help, the remaining youkai were dispatched quickly.

"What happened, Kikyou-sama?" Miroku asked. Kikyou was about to explain when Inuyasha suddenly collapsed.

Kikyou ran towards Inuaysha, catching him as he crumpled. His eyes were half-closed in pain, and Kikyou noticed to her horror that the front of his haori was stained red. She set him down gently and cradled him, as Miroku, Sango and Onigumo crowded around them. The Tetsusaiga untransformed and lay discarded at the side.

Kikyou opened his haori, eyes widening at the wound on his chest. Judging from the looks of it, it appeared to be an old wound, and quite large at that. He must have reopened the wound during the battle just now.

"He's bleeding profousely." Miroku whispered. "We need to find something to bind his wound. He was ok this morning when I saw him."

Sango quickly took out the supplies she carried with her. However, Inuyasha was losing blood swiftly and was fading soon. He opened his eyes and whispered softly, "Kikyou, the jewel…...?"

Kikyou took out the Shikon no Tama and pressed it against Inuyasha's palm. The familiar cool weight of the orb seemed to give Inuyasha some strength, as he struggled to sit up. He fingered the jewel, eyes widening slightly. Then he sighed softly, his eyes shadowed as in deep in thought.

"So that's how it was meant to be then." Inuyasha whispered. He had gambled, and lost.

* * *

Onigumo watch the scene curiously, a mixture of awe and apprehension. He had never seen so much youkai at one go and the brutality of the battle reminded him of his past. Then the hanyou collapsed and Kikyou rushed to catch him, and he struggled to squash down the jealous feelings within his heart. He inched nearer, wanting to see what would happen next.

The hanyou was wounded, and when Kikyou peeled open his haori, Onigumo sighed inwardly. He had seen such wounds before, and they always resulted in death.

The hanyou asked for the jewel, and Kikyou handed it to him. Onigumo wondered why Kikyou would give it to him so easily. Was he going to make a wish now? Perhaps, he would wish for his own recovery?

The hanyou whispered something but it was so soft that he could not hear it. Kikyou apparently heard it and to his amazement, she started crying.

Miroku and Sango shuffled uneasily and their expression told him they were as lost as he was. But he was even more surprised when another person appeared in the clearing. Someone clad in white, with snowy white hair. Someone inhuman.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong the moment he sensed the huge burst of spiritual energies from the direction of Musashi. Without delaying for a second, he transformed himself into a ball of light and willed himself to go as fast as possible. Suddenly, he was reminded of the night his father passed away.

He only hoped he was not too late.

Kikyou did not understand herself. But when Inuyasha whispered those fateful words, she knew something in her snapped. The weight of lifetimes lay upon her, and she felt keenly the sense of futility that he felt. In another lifetime, they could have been together.

But it was not meant to be.

* * *

And before she knew it, tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She cried for Inuyasha, for Kagome, for herself. She cried because she knew she would lose Inuyasha soon.

And Inuyasha lay in her lap, covered in a pool of his blood. He clutched the jewel, and look at Kikyou softly. "Don't cry, wench" Inuyasha whispered, "You know I never like to see you cry."

And as if she was someone else, as if someone else had taken over her body, she leaned forward and push the bangs from his forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to those brows. "Inuyasha, I love you."

Inuyasha smiled, and whispered. "We could have had a lifetime. And we already had one. But we will have another."

Kikyou's eyes widened. But before she could respond, a new presence came behind her. It was Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru did not react outwardly, but the scent of his brother's blood was driving him mad. How dare anyone hurt the heir of Western Kingdom? The need for vengeance was next to his need to see to the well-being of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you foolish hanyou. What have you done?" Sesshoumaru growled as the rest of the mortals scoot away, sensing the anger in his youki. Only Kikyou remained, cradling his brother tenderly.

Inuyasha coughed wetly, a fleck of blood touching his lips. With great effort, he pushed himself upwards, and reached towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga, preparing to do the necessary.

But Inuyasha shook his head softly, his eyes desperately wild. And Sesshoumaru could not understand his brother at that moment.

"Sesshoumaru, please…burn the jewel with my remains. If you trust what I am doing…don't revive me please…" Inuyasha whispered softly, as he felt his limbs becoming more sluggish. "The Tetsusaiga is yours now."

And before Sesshoumaru could reply, Inuyasha's eyes closed. And never open again.

* * *

Onwards to the epilogue


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue**

To this date, Miroku, Sango and Onigumo did not know what transpired that night between Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kikyou had only told Sesshoumaru, who nodded in understanding. And in return, Sesshoumaru told her what he knew and suspected. And it became a secret which bound the two of them, a secret that they are determined to bring to their graves.

Kikyou relinquished her duties as a miko but did not marry Onigumo. She became a wandering healer, helping those in need. Unfortunately, she was sick while helping some villagers affected by a plague breakout and passed away shortly. Kaede took over her duties as the miko of the village.

Miroku and Sango settled down, and had a fruitful marriage with many children and grandchildren. They remained in the Taijiya and trained their descendents in the way of youkai-hunting.

Onigumo left the village eventually, and no one has ever heard of him. Rumors had it that he returned to his old ways, and was killed eventually. Another rumor said he married another lady, and settle down in a remote village. Nobody knew what happened.

And Sesshoumaru returned to his kingdom, bearing Tetsusaiga and his brother's remains. For some strange reason, they had honored Inuyasha's wishes and burnt the jewel with him. And the jewel was never seen since then.

And there was peace for another fifty years. Until a young boy and young girl dressed in strange clothing appeared in the village, claiming they were from another world. But that was another story for another time.

**The end**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm so sorry I took so long to finish the story. The ending was a bit rush with several details removed but I hope it brought some closure. Some parts of the ending were deliberately made cryptic and which I will endeavour to explain below.

**Where did Inuyasha get his injury?**

In case it was not clear, Inuyasha's injuries were self-inflicted. In the beginning, the future Shikon no Tama was sealed in his body by Midoriko. However, Inuyasha took a gamble, and he wanted to show Kikyou the jewel to prove his story of being from the future. Hence, before he met Kikyou, he deliberately cut himself to retrieve the jewel. He had some time to heal, but it was not enough. Hence during the skirmish with the mass of youkai, his wound open and his condition deteriorated swiftly. Kikyou did not know that the wound was self-inflicted but Sesshoumaru put the pieces together and figured it out. He also fleshed out Inuyasha's story, and hence provided Kikyou with the closure she needs.

**Why did Inuyasha ask not to be revived?**

It was meant to mirror Kikyou's last moments in the original timeline. However, Inuyasha's reasons for requesting not to be revived are slightly different. Did he know he would be reincarnated? Was he hoping to meet Kagome again in another lifetime? Did he have some last minute revelation while holding the jewel? Or was he just sick of living in a timeline without Kagome? It is up to the reader's imagination.

**Why didn't the purification work?**

There was no guarantee right from the beginning that Inuyasha's plan will work. It was a gamble, and he lost. Perhaps there were other factors at work. Perhaps that's the will of the jewel itself. It may be confusing but do note that when Inuyasha went back in time, he replaced his present self physically. However, although Sesshoumaru remembers the previous timeline, his body is that of the present self. Hence, there is a fifty-fifty chance that either the physical or future entity will dominate.

**Why did Sesshoumaru choose to honor Inuyasha's request and not revive him?**

It may seem OOC but remember in this story, Sesshoumaru is not a fan of reviving people needlessly, especially when they have made their own choice to face death (refer to chapter 22). Given that Inuyasha has made a choice to hurt himself to get the jewel out of his body, and requested not to be revive, I guess it wouldn't be a stretch to say Sesshoumaru honored his wishes in the end (much as he hated it).

**Final words**

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I'm really grateful for your support. Perhaps some may feel that Inuyasha's journey in this story has been pretty pointless, with things going back to the beginning anyway. But perhaps it is partly Inuyasha's fault in refusing to let go and allowing himself to merge into this new timeline. One could argue that his stubbornness at clinging to the past resulted in the cycle repeating itself again. But perhaps Inuyasha's sense of duty and loyalty were the chains binding him towards this fate. Who knows, this time round they could make a better ending for themselves. But that's another story for another day.


End file.
